The Act
by Aella Rosalina
Summary: Being rewritten as Deadly Games. LVHP eventual pairing, femslash HPHG, dark fem harry! Mentor! Severus. The only ones who ever saw beneath the mask of Aurora Potter would never tell a soul of the evil they saw beneath her beautiful green eyes, even if it ended up costing the Light the war and meant that the Dark Lord would have the Chosen One at his side.
1. Introduction

The Act

Summary: SSHP, dark fem harry! The only one who ever saw beneath the mask of Aurora Potter would never tell a soul of the evil he saw beneath her beautiful green eyes, even if it ended up costing the Light the war and meant that the Dark Lord would have the Chosen One at his side.

Introduction:

Aurora was 3 and wanted to die, locked in a cupboard, in the dark, cramped space, a cot with threadbare sheets, dirty and ragged, spiders crawling everywhere… her own prison cell. She had broken a dish when cleaning up, but what could they expect, with her being so small, frail, weak… and only three, so her uncle had punished her, slapping her hard, leaving a bruise. She refused to cry, and he grew angrier, using a cigarette to burn her arms. She still refused to cry, because crying was for babies and the weak, and she was anything but those two, at least the thing in her mind said. She had the mind of someone much older because of that thing inside her, that dark person who told her that everything would be okay, helped her read and write, told her stories, healed her after things got bad, helped her survive. She could use something he called magic already, learning to control it. Sometimes she made bad things happen in the house. The TV would break when they were right next to it, shards cutting them deeply, shadows would move around her cousins bed so he could never sleep alone, and sometimes… sometimes her aunt and uncle would feel finger closing around their neck if they called her a freak or yelled too much, or at night, give them dreams of their worst fears, forcing them to see them for hours, and they cried and screamed in their sleep, and Aurora laughed.

The voice, the dark person, the thing inside her mind comforted her again, told her that he needed her to live, and that they would all pay soon.

Aurora was 5 and wanted to die, to be swept away to a place where her disgusting pig of a cousin would never be able to get her at. She was curled up in the grass at a park, Dudley and his cronies surrounding her, taunting her, mocking her, and beating her. Kicks landed on her face, her arm, which was already broken, her legs, already black and blue, stomach… everywhere.

Aurora was 6 when Tom, as that was what she learned he was called, told her it was time they paid for what they did to them. He took control of her body, and she was frightened, until he told her to trust him, and she did, so she didn't fight.

They were so boring, idiotic, mundane… normal. Tom told her venomously, and Aurora knew that out of everything good, innocent, naïve, Muggle, and love… Tom hated normalcy and Muggles the most.

That night, she and Tom went to Dudley's room, where he fell asleep with the TV on.

Dudley began to thrash and scream. Aurora asked Tom what he was doing, and he told her that every bit of pain she went through because of him was happening to him, all at once. When they heard footsteps coming and her aunt and uncle rush into Dudley's room, seeing the scars, burns, brusises on the broken dead body of Dudley, they began to sob and Aunt Petunia clutched at him.

Then, the still dead Dudley began to move, a knife appearing in his hands, and began to slash at Petunia, hitting her face, chopping off her fingers, nose, tongue, and finally slashing her neck. While Vernon attempted to get Dudley off her, Aurora and Tom walked out of the house. They looked back, and then Tom whispered for it to burn.

Number 4, Privet Drive exploded.

"Too much." Tom whispered, smiling.

They began to walk, Tom still in control of Aurora's body.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, only able to think it.

"An orphanage. My old one. Perfect for your training."


	2. Chapter 1

The Act Chapter 1

Dumbledore stood among the wreckage of the once pristine, normal house: Number 4, Privet Drive, grief in his eyes: not for the little girl he was sure was dead, but instead for the weapon he thought would be under his thumb. She was meant to live long enough to be a martyr and die by the hands of a returned Voldemort, not die at the age of six!

"What do we do now?" McGonagall asked. She didn't know Dumbledore's plan for the Aurora, and grieved for the loss of a precious, innocent little girl.

"There's a possibility that she's alive. Let's put up missing child posters, let the Wizarding World find her." Dumbledore said. He knew he couldn't find her alone, and hated that he needed help, but it was the quickest way to getting his plans on track.

…

Tom let Aurora in control for this part because if anyone could pull off innocence, it was Aurora, telling her to cry when she knocked on the door to the orphanage. A middle-aged woman opened the door to see a beautiful raven-haired and emerald eyed six year old in hand-me-downs that were dirty enough to need several washings, crying.

"My mommy… she's dead, ma'am. This is where kids go when their mommy and daddy go to heaven, right, miss?" Aurora asked softly, a small hand wiping away tears. She hadn't cried since she was a baby, and she felt self-disgust and annoyance that she had to fake it, be weak and pathetic, for a _Muggle_.

"Oh, you poor thing. Let's get you some food, you're so tiny and frail, like a little glass doll, and a nice warm bath, then tuck you in to bed. How does that sound?"

"G-good, ma'am."

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Aurora Potter." She said quietly.

...

That night, she made her way to Gringotts. Tom wanted to teach her and to make sure that she would be far better than even him when she got to Hogwarts. Such a stupid name for a school…

She walked into the bank and went over to a goblin, curtseying.

"May the Watcher bless your house and your kin and help you on every quest you take, Griphook, son of Agamennon the Strong, and Acantha the Brave." She greeted him, and Griphook's eyes widened.

"May the Watcher give you peace, childe."

She laughed, and her eyes flashed crimson briefly, making Griphook go pale in shock and recognition. "Not exactly what I'm going for, Griphook, but I thank you for your kind words. Now, can I have a private audience with Ahriman?"

"I will ask at once." He told her, practically running to get Ahriman.

When he returned, Griphook walked with them to an office, where a goblin sat.

"Griphook tells me that your body contains the soul of the Dark Lord Voldemort."

She nodded. "I wish to take money out of my old account."

"We'll need verification."

Tom was annoyed, but knew it would happen. The goblins took business seriously, and he was rather glad that they did things that way, as it made sure his funds weren't depleted.

Tom nodded. "You may use Leglimency on me for 10 seconds, no more."

The goblin looked into her eyes, and immediately was drawn to two similar power sources. He quickly stopped using it and nodded. "Griphook, take Lord Voldemort to his account. Absolutely no one will know what happened. If they find out, you'll wind up dead."

After they grabbed a bag full of galleons, Tom went into the shadows, casting a series of glamors after applying a notice-me-not spell, turning her into a 21-year old woman who had short and curly caramel colored hair, chocolate brown eyes, and features that she would have when she was that age, in a black corseted dress, covered with a black cloak.

They visited a trunk store, buying one with seven compartments and an organizer for books.

Flourish and Blott's was next. They bought 15 quills, 30 bottles of ink, seven journals that never run out of paper, and 40 rolls of parchment (because surpluses are useful).

Tom browsed through each section, taking any and all books that interested him. The first year books; Curses, Hexes, and Jinxes of the Ancient World; Wizarding History Volumes 1-10; Laws and Regulations of England Volumes 1-12; An Introduction To Politics; More Magical Herbs and Fungi; The Animagus Transformations; Intermediate and Advanced Transfiguration; Prophecies; Etiquette; Charming Anyone; Healing Everything from Small Cuts to Major Lacerations; Advanced Potions; Jinxes for the Jinxed; A Collection of Curses; Magical Creature Properties in Potions; Basics of Spell Creation, Arthimancy; Rituals throughout time; and Millions of Runes You Need To Know.

He stepped out of the shadows, ending the notice-me-not spell and walked deep into Knockenturn Alley, pulling her hood up. She passed several hags selling body parts without a backwards glance, ignoring the catcalls from some of the men.

She entered a shop that appeared nondescript for the area (dingy, dirty) but had a beautiful and large interior, shelve upon shelve full of books in dark mahogany wood, the same wood on the floors, with emerald walls and leather couches near fireplaces.

Aurora was now in charge and took her time looking at the books, much rarer and completely dark or neutral tomes.

She took out several books: Magicke Completely Evil (Moste Evil was a joke according to Tom), a self-updating book on the latest curses; Magical Artifacts, Wards and How To Break Them, Curses of the Ancients, Torture by Healing, The Mind Arts, The Sister Arts: Necromancy, Soul Magic, Blood Magic, and Rituals for the Extraordinary Witch, Culture and Traditions of the Dark Pureblood, 100 Methods of Murder, 1000 Spells to Torture; Breaking the Weak-minded, Ripping Apart The Weak, Dueling Without Rules; Dueling With Rules; Creature Magics; Bringing Back What You Thought Was Lost; and several self updating research books on potions, spell creations, spells, rituals, etc.

She went up to the register, ringing up a small fortune with the books, and when she paid with no problem, the cashier stared at her in disbelief.

"Keep the change." She told him. "That is, if you keep quiet about me."

He nodded and bowed. "Yes ma'am."

She walked out, headed towards a hidden shop, owned by the Malfoys, who dealt in shipping rare and illegal ingredients for potions.

Tom took control again to deal with the Malfoys, muttering a password that made a shop appear out of thin air. He walked in.

A blonde man stared at her in shock as she entered.

"Who might you be?"

"Selena Archer. This letter explains everything." She said, showing it to him.

He paled as he saw the seal… the Dark Mark, and it was addressed to him in the beautiful calligraphy he knew all too well.

Aurora knew what it said:

_Lucius,_

_You didn't think I would return, did you? I'm back... This should have been given to you by my new right-hand, Miss Selena Archer… if you do well in rendering your services, you will be rewarded. As for the child who supposedly defeated me… make sure no one harms her. She is mine to do whatever I want to. _

_The Dark Will Rise once more. Be patient Lucius. _

_The Dark Lord._

She smirked at Lucius' pale face.

… Hogwarts, Summer before Aurora's 1st Year

Dumbledore had had no luck with finding his weapon, the girl who would sacrifice herself to save everyone. But when he looked at the letters, his eyes widened.

Aurora Kleio Potter

Ms. Cole's Orphanage

Outskirts of London, England

Dumbledore felt wary at the name. Tom's orphanage had burned down years ago… apparently Ms. Cole was determined to help orphans out and used the same spot for an orphanage.

He Appearated to a designated spot and hailed a cab to the orphanage. He knocked on the door, and a frail and elderly woman answered it.

"Mr. Dunderbore, what are you doing here? Tom left years ago." She asked, and Dumbledore realized it was the same woman who he had met when he was sent to tell Tom about magic.

"We have another child, this time a girl, who has been accepted into our school. May we come inside?"

"I guess. Linda! Take Mr. Blunderdore… who do you want to see?"

"Aurora Potter."

Ms. Cole broke into a smile. "That one? She's nothing like Tom, besides how smart she is. Such a sweet, innocent girl."

Linda went to the meeting room with Dumbledore following her.

"You'll take her no matter what, Ms Cole said?"

At this, Dumbledore felt cold. Not again…

"Of course."

"Well… you should know… strange things happen around her."

Dumbledore relaxed. A normal witch, then. But he used a compulsion to make sure she would tell them everything.

"All the time. Evan caught her reading, but the pages turned by themselves. Sometimes the door locks and the lights turn off or on without anyone there. She seems to be into some sort of Pagan thing: she uses all these weird ingredients and it turns into some kind of liquid, that makes us do strange things, maybe aromatherapy? No, something more sinister. There's these weird books about charms, hexes, rituals… weird stuff. I wouldn't believe it works had I not seen the results. All the kids love her, but she might be using some kind of thing to control them. I'm not crazy, I swear!"

"Of course you aren't." Dumbledore said soothingly, while he tried calming himself down, trying to find an explanation for her control of magic other than her being possessed. "May we see her?"

"Last door on the left." She said, not going near it.

Dumbledore was wary, but he made his way down the hall, sweating ice cold as he thought that his weapon might be Tom's after all. He knocked once.

"Come on in!" A sweet voice called from behind the door.

Dumbledore entered, surprised at what he saw. The room had been painted a turquoise and nicely decorated, especially for an orphanage. There was a whole wall dedicated to shelves and shelves of books: Mythology, History, Plays, Epic Poems, Short Stories, and Fairytales the recurring Muggle themes on the shelves, while Laws, Traditions, Politics, History, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Arthimancy were the Wizarding ones. Dumbledore felt a chill go through him at the vast knowledge she already had under her belt, and wondered how in the world she found out about magic so quickly without any pre-existing knowledge: example, the Horcrux inside of her communicating with her. The girl, jade green eyes, long wavy black hair combed neatly and elegantly into a bun, he had put all his hopes in was sitting on her bed, reading Hogwarts, A History. She looked like an ordinary, though gorgeous and almost angelic, child, sweet, innocent, but Dumbledore knew looks could be deceiving. Tom was exactly like that: beautiful, but the devil himself. She closed the book.

"So you're Albus Dumbledore, then? I've been expecting you for a while now, actually. Close the door." She said calmly, shocking Albus, and then a brief, victorious, I've got one up on you glint came into her eyes, one that Voldemort had whenever he toyed with his victims before killing them or letting them in on a truth that would destroy them, and one that filled Dumbledore with dread.

"How do you know who I am?"

Her eyes grew surprised as well, then highly amused as she then flipped to a page in the book, showing him a moving picture of him with a brief biography. "Does that answer your question?" her tone was a bit superior but he ignored the jibe. "You, besides having a bunch of fancy titles I had to cross-reference to find out what they even meant, are the Headmaster of Hogwarts… the school where I assume I've been accepted into, judging by you coming here, unless it's to wish me a happy birthday. As I never knew you, I'd assume you weren't, but you never know with my _Girl-Who-Lived_ status." She sneered the words Girl-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore had wanted her clueless, naïve, weak, any intelligence squashed out of her by having to focus on surviving instead of anything else. There was a reason she was sent to the Dursleys: abused children tended to cling to the person they believed saved them, and Dumbledore, who would have been the first to tell her about the Wizarding World and have offered her a real home and escape, would have been that person. Learning to think for herself would lead to a pre-discovery of magic, foiling the plan and making him actually have to work to gain her loyalty. He wanted to Obliviate her, but then, at a look at the shelf behind her, saw a Mind Arts book and looked into her eyes, trying to figure out how far she came… he couldn't see anything, but then he felt pain, as if his mind was being ripped apart, saw her smirk victoriously, and knew she could potentially destroy him right then, but was just playing with him.

"Attacking a child's mind is an offense punishable by law, headmaster, according to Chapter 3 section 289 of the Ancient Laws, the ones we still uphold. Surely you wouldn't want to go to Azkaban." She threatened, still sounding sweet.

Dumbledore glared, and but she forced out a no.

"Good. Then all my controlled magic will be forgotten about. I expect to find wards around my room that block the Trace from activating. I do like performing magic, and I would be ever-so-displeased if I found out that anyone found out about it, and I might let it slip that the Albus Dumbledore tried implanting thoughts into my brain, which would lead them to the conclusion that it was your fault." She ordered/threatened, and Dumbledore felt another attack on his mind, implanting a thought: run.

He managed to control himself though, but stuttered out a yes ma'am, and knew that he would feel the urge to complete her wish and ward her room. He retreated from the mental battle they had, feeling as though all was lost, and a delighted look came into her eyes.

"You managed to fight it… so you aren't as weak as the rest."

"Ah, mind-control. The Muggle children?"

"Oh, professor, they just love me. They… just… can't… help… themselves." She said, emphasizing each word and smiling widely, delightedly, and even though he knew it couldn't be taken as a confession, he knew without a doubt that he was right, and the lady outside was right. She made them do things, he heard the lady say again, and looking into her eyes, seeing the control in her eyes, knew that she might be lost to the Light, before they had even got her.

He passed the letter, containing all of the required items she needed for school, and almost ran away from that damn orphanage, where demons seemed to be made.

If he had stayed, he would have heard evil laughter, seen her eyes turn crimson, and a wicked smile on her lips. "I really can't play nice with Dumbledore. At all."


	3. Chapter 2

The Act Chapter 2

A/N:

Updated twice in one day… I decided that since I had this done and I'm proud of this chapter, I might as well let you have it. The Introduction was short, so here's my apology.

Warning: This chapter includes CHILD ABUSE (or at least, a memory of it), a slightly OOC Severus, and mentions of torture.

I'm kind of surprised at how many people are following my story: the first chapter had only just above 600 words, and I already had 11 follows and 1 favorite in one day. In total, I have 18 alerts and 4 favorites... but no reviews. Just a minute, folks, is all it takes to make a person incredibly happy.

You'll meet Severus in this chapter! Just to let you know, the relationship won't start until Aurora is around 13-15 (not sure yet), with a possibility of DMHP for a while before that, as I like Draco as a character. So you've got a lot of chapters before that, however, I might put some dreams in there to tide you guys over.

Story Start:

Severus was NOT looking forward to this year. At all. Not only did he have to go through another year of teaching idiots known as children to some, but one child (devil spawn) in particular was coming to Hogwarts, and on top of that, Dumbledore was planning on sending him to test her on potions after telling him briefly about her experiments. He had been told to give her information on the Light and be an influence in the _right_ _direction_. Severus held in a laugh: he went to Dumbledore to save Lily and to be protected from the dementors, not ever believing the lies the old man spun. The Light was just as bad as the Dark, and Dumbledore worse, because at least with the Dark, Voldemort told you flat-out where you stood, what you were meant to do, the truth, and the risks… Dumbledore kept secrets, lied, and manipulated.

"Bloody Potter, definitely like her goddamn father, already breaking rules… and getting special treatment already!" he muttered, trying to forget that both Lily and Severus had done the same, but unbidden, a memory came to the surface.

"Sev… honestly, sometimes breaking rules is fine. Don't be such a bore." An eleven year old Lily had told him, knowing exactly how to manipulate him into doing what she wanted.

He knew he was doing exactly what she wanted and scowled, but agreed to go through his mother's potions books to find an easy enough one to make. It was a basic healing potion for bruises, one that he knew he needed to know eventually, not for school but because of his drunk of a father.

He remembered them sneaking the ingredients, the cauldron, and hiding out in Lily's room. He remembered the look of concentration on her face when stirring the ingredients, his focus on chopping the roots just right and her asking him questions on why they had to be so careful, him explaining because even at age eleven, he was a natural at potions, and the look of trust she gave him with the answers, and childish delight on both of them as they made it right. Severus felt himself tear up and forced himself out of those memories, scowling. Lily was gone, and it was time to get over her death.

He felt the clock chime and scowled. Time to meet with the brat.

…

Aurora Potter smiled. At least she wasn't going to be stuck in the first year of her subjects when she knew as much as a fifth to seventh year in most. Tom only helped out if it was absolutely necessary, if he wanted her to know something to move on to the next step, and if he deemed it was important enough to skip steps (Mind Arts and some of the basics of Ancient Runes and Arthimancy fit that). He told her that he was not a tool to use when lazy and to be great, she must work hard and earn her place; which she did.

She waited outside the door to the orphanage, and wasn't taken off guard when a tall man, with dark hair, black eyes, and pale skin walked to her. The only thing that made her surprised was the malice and anger in his eyes at the sight of her, but she chalked it up to Dumbledore.

Tom then started talking to her. "My old follower, an expert potion-maker and researcher. He was valuable, and will help you with your tasks when you play your cards right."

"Professor Snape, right?" She asked out loud.

"Correct." He said, walking past her and only stopping when he realized he didn't know what room to enter, then sighed and waited for her to lead the way.

She opened the door, and the professor was surprised when he saw the station already set up, cauldron on the table and a vast array of ingredients, tools, boards for cutting things, and several rare and expensive books on the subject on the table.

"I've been practicing for four years total and progressed through the beginner and intermediate books already. I started with one that was accompanied the required text for year one, that had the basics and why things worked as they did, and then practiced the techniques until I thought I was adequate at them. I then bought a self-updating book on ingredients and their properties. Then I moved on to the required texts and made every potion at least once. I found them to be a bit lacking to be honest, as you can achieve much better results with tweaking the recipe slightly, once you know how to use the ingredients and are certain of the results." She told him, and Severus was actually impressed at how she did things. Most would just try making potions right away, not knowing how they worked or mastering the techniques, and made mistakes that could potentially kill them; but this girl took the time to master everything she could to achieve the best possible result.

"These texts, while a small fortune, are considered some of the more accurate and best books for the practiced potion-maker. I'd say I've come a long ways, but I'll never master anything. There's always more to know, and anyone who says otherwise is a liar or delusional." She told him. "How shall we proceed?"

"Take a seat, and I'll pick out one semi-easy one and we'll progress from there, until you cannot make a potion that is satisfactory. This may take several weeks or only days, depending on how well you do."

He went through the book, noting that she had written on post-it notes why things did what they did, reminders on the best way to cut things, techniques she wanted to remember, and if she found another ingredient that would enhance the potion or dull down side-effects, another note, referencing both why it did so and where she found it, noting the results. It was so like him that he almost smiled, but covered it right away, not wanting to show any pride before she earned it fully.

"Hector Dagworth-Granger's Mind-Enhancement. Do not get any ideas, it isn't allowed in Hogwarts."

"Of course it isn't. It's not so much for fairness, but because it's detrimental to the taker, because while they might get a better grade, they didn't learn anything and when the potion's effects fade, the knowledge fades as well." She said, and Severus thought she sounded much older than her years, more like an adult with her reasoning than even a seventh year who would complain and whine about it.

She read through the steps twice, and got all of the ingredients, putting them in order of their steps, taking care to make sure all were completely separated, then began slicing, dicing, paring, and doing whatever was required of her, never mixing the ingredients. She started up the cauldron in the middle of it, waiting three minutes and then stopping, adding the ingredients slowly while stirring, always reading a bit ahead and double-checking before adding anything, watching the clock as well. Her fierce concentration reminded him of Lily, and he sat, just watching her and trying to hate her, but failing when he saw Lily's eyes and Lily's face. She knew he was watching her but ignored it, keeping her attention on the potion. She sighed and relaxed a bit, smiling that Lily smile, and Severus realized that the potion was completed, the hour already over. He inspected it, finding no fault in it.

Every day for three weeks was spent like this, until she looked up, slightly embarrassed, from a watery potion.

"I can't do this one." She said, more than frustrated, a red tinge to her cheeks. She blew a strand of hair out of her face impatiently.

"Relax. This is a NEWT level potion that I only expect one out of my students to get it close to your results. The base is watery due to the way you got the juice out. Normally, it's the best way, but because its so temperamental, Granger is actually right in how he tells you to do it. No matter what, if you mess up at any stage even slightly, it will fail." He told her, surprisingly gentle. He had seen this face on Lily and always managed to make it go away, this time no different. "You made it into my seventh-year class. As far as I'm aware, you are the only eleven year old in Hogwarts history to skip more than two years. The exception was fifty years ago-"

"Tom Riddle Jr.: Voldemort." She finished.

Severus was completely shocked. "H-how did you know-?"

"How do you think I achieved this? I just-know things that I'm not supposed to. Like how to find Diagon Alley. I just felt that I knew where to go, even though I've never been to that part of London and never even heard of it, and just followed whatever was familiar. When I first accessed may magic, I knew what it was, I knew I was different than everyone I knew, and when I turned eleven, I'd belong somewhere. I knew how to control it. In dreams, I'm Tom Riddle, and I see his memories. He lived here. He went to Hogwarts, tested out of his year, and got into Slytherin. He got followers, one of them… one of them you. I see my parents death, only I'm him instead of me." She said, all rushed. Severus didn't know it, but Tom was telling him this.

Severus stared at her, barely believing it.

"I won't tell anyone that you're a Death Eater. That you still are. I don't blame you…. My mother's death wasn't your fault, the prophecy would have been heard regardless, because it's a prophecy, and she would have died no matter what. And, I'm sorry about my dad. He seems like a real jackass." She told him.

He trembled. "I won't tell anyone about what you said to me today. I let your mother go… I won't make that mistake with you. I, Severus Tobias Snape, vow to protect you and never tell a soul of what you confide to me. So mote it be."

He looked away, not knowing that Tom had just played him, Aurora feeling guilty for the first time ever, literally, annoying Tom. She was delighted when the Dursleys were killed, had hoped for their pain, felt giddy when she first tortured a girl for trying to bully her and then proud when she cast an Imperio that made the girl commit suicide, then insane pleasure when she completed a potion that created feelings of protectiveness and love that all of the kids were fed. Sadistic little demon child, Tom thought fondly. Aurora replied petulantly about not being little or a child, about having already hit puberty and forcing the memory up to Tom… sadistic was right, Tom thought again, not so fond and a bit disgusted, and Aurora responded with a smile. He didn't want to think about the hormones, growth spurts, pain, growing breasts, menstruating, crushes… he was a man, and yet he was in the body of a girl just hitting puberty who would go through all of these things... he hated this! He suddenly wished she was seven and in the boys-have-cooties stage… not that she ever went through that. She shared her mind with one who forced her to grow up fast and not think childishly.

She hoped that she could drop the act around Severus sometime soon, or maybe when she went to Hogwarts and got into Slytherin.

"Thanks… can I write to you? You've been nicer to me than any adult has ever been. They either hurt me, were suspicious of me, and/or hated me."

Severus had zoned in on the hurt and hated part. "Petunia Evans was always a jealous hag… she wanted to be magic too, and when she found out she couldn't no matter what she did, she turned on Lily, calling her a freak-" He noticed Aurora flinch at both the name Petunia and the freak bit. "She did the same to you."

Aurora was gone, he saw, when the look in her eyes changed to one that he often wore when remembering his abuse at the hands of his father, and when she walked away from the potion station.

Her face became angry, and he realized she was reliving it when she raised looked at a spot on the rug.

"Its your fault! You caused Vernon to get fired from work, you ungrateful little bitch! You cursed him, I know you did, your freak of a mother passed that abnormality onto you when she whored herself out to the first boy who showed her interest besides her awful friend! She got herself killed and we got stuck with another freak!" she yelled, and she captured Petunia's shriek perfectly, her enraged expression, again, spot-on. Severus was fuming, cursing Petunia for making a child go through this and watching Aurora lose it. She was replaying the memory for him.

"You'll pay for that!" she hissed, and walked advanced toward the spot, where he realized that Aurora was standing, in the memory she was stuck in. Aurora grabbed something off the station, a knife… Severus realized it was no coincidence, as Aurora yanked at an invisible child, spinning her around roughly, probably breaking the arm she had grabbed, and driving a knife into her back, cutting the word Freak into her.

"Now everyone will know what you are… F-R-E-A-K, freak." She spat, and grabbed low, where the Aurora's arm must have been, dragging the memory-Aurora out of the room, and to another area, opening what must have been a door, and shoving the kid in there, where she locked the door and laughed, evilly.

Aurora collapsed then, and Severus rushed to catch her, and held her close to him. He couldn't help himself, and moved her shirt so the area where she had cut into the child was showing… it was a memory, it was all true, he realized as he stared at the deep, large scars spelling out the word that must have damn near destroyed the kid, who was crying even while she was unconscious. Petunia Evans had been killed when Aurora was 6… her house had exploded, no known cause of the explosion… now Severus knew why it happened, and held the child-murderer closer, protectively, and whispered the strongest numbing and scar removing spell he knew, which made the scar fade to a silver, then disappear. He knew it would forever be in her memory, though.

He still cradled Aurora, collected all of her belongings with magic, shrinking it and putting it into her seven-keyhole trunk, and Appearated to his home. He walked into his spare room and tried setting her on the bed, which woke the child up.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You were reliving a horror from your past… you lost control and for a couple minutes, were the Petunia in your memory." He said, then cursed his choice of words, because the child turned as white as snow.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I h-h-hurt you, didn't I?" she stuttered, sounding very young for the first time.

"No." he told her, and she relaxed. "Do you lose control a lot?"

"Sometimes, when I'm hurt or angry, I become a demon." She said, and Tom felt smug at the description of him. "When I can't take care of myself, I let this… shadow take over."

She felt Tom's anger at her, and her eyes flashed crimson for a second. Snape had missed it.

"So… it takes care of you, and whatever made you hurt or angry." He said, filling in the blanks. "It took care of the filth that didn't deserve to lick your boots."

She nodded, and Tom grew angrier at her, but she needed to tell him. "Lord Voldemort always takes care of me."

Severus' shock turned into wicked delight as Tom took control and her eyes turned crimson. "So… when will we take care of our dear Headmaster, My Lord?"

Tom's anger faded completely and was replaced with the twisted delight that Severus was feeling.

"Once he trusts us, believes that we'll sacrifice ourselves for the greater good, and expects us to die for him… we will strike. But first, we will take everything from him that he holds dear… his titles, his followers, the people he expects will serve him in the future, his secrets… and then, finally, his life. It'll be years before that day… but what fun is it to destroy someone completely all at once?" Tom promised, and the eyes changed to emerald green again. "After all, who would ever expect The Dark Lord's Vanquisher to be The Dark Lord's greatest ally?"


	4. Chapter 3

The Act Chapter 3

A/N:

Going through a rough spot at home, so I might not update quick at all. Sorry, but shit happens.

Anyway, I already wrote the ending and parts of the middle. I have no idea what chapters they'll be… but expect the unexpected.

-dark chuckle-

Everything is mapped out for the most part. Who will die, who will be saved, the followers... I just need to write the damn chapters, and my muse is going mad with this. I will have no rest for a while.

Severus is going to be one conquest of many for dear Aurora. There will be femmeslash parts where I will pause and tell the homophobic to skip. I'm the writer, I call the shots, this is my story, and if I want two girls to be together, I'll put it that way. Flame me if you want… venom will be the result.

Oh, last thing: this is an extra long chapter because I waited a bit long to post it (computer wouldn't get out of blue screen for four days… stupid thing). My keyboard is also sticking, so I might be missing some letters. I spell checked and reread it three times, but I always miss something.

Also, I know I spelled some of the spells wrong. I don't think it matters too much.

_Tom thoughts._

**Aurora thoughts.**

Review Replies (if I spell your name wrong, I apologize):

Feuerkitten: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far. Tom doesn't seem like he tolerates idiots (or anyone for that matter, but mostly idiots) well, so Aurora kind of had to grow up quick and be intelligent.

Pennfold: I'm surprised and flattered at your review. Thanks! (If you're being sarcastic, which I thought at first, I don't have a biting remark to send back).

Shadow Cub: Glad you think it's pretty damn sweet. I tried. And Tom is in control a lot, simply because Aurora's only eleven and she can't deal with everything without slipping up. Once she proves herself, it'll change. I took your advice in this chapter though.

Story Start:

The week after Severus took Aurora in was the day they'd board the Hogwarts Express. Tom was annoyed at the long train ride, while Aurora as a bundle of nerves and excitement, which annoyed Tom further. Severus took the bi-polar, insane, possessed, demon pre-teen as he now called her (calling her child turned her to polar: downright evil, and Severus was fond of his limbs) to the station, leaning in to the barrier casually and guiding her to the train. The normal bedlam that the area typically was turned to whispers as The Girl-Who-Lived walked into the train, ignoring the points and gasps.

"Are people always this rude?" Aurora asked to no one, Severus having vanished after seeing the Weasley Twins look at him (paranoid).

"If you're talking about the masses, yes. If you're talking about the few actually educated and well-mannered, then… sometimes." A boy, her age, with platinum blonde hair answered her, taking her in. "Especially with your status."

"Damn… I really wish Severus would have let me go in glamors." She muttered, and the boy laughed.

"Just come in my compartment then... Aurora, right?" He said, making her laugh at him.

"Because you can protect me from the stares." She answered with a bite.

"Blinds tend to do that better than thin air." He replied, smirking as he won that round.

She went inside… stares and points from idiots versus someone who could verbally duel who happened to be a jackass? Jackass won any day.

"You must be a Malfoy, then, and the only one my age would be named Draco… my question to you is, why bother with the girl who defeated your father's lord?" She asked.

Draco looked stunned, then smiled.

"A. My dad answers to no one."

"Except Voldemort."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Under Imperius."

"That's what they all say."

"Whatever. B. Who says I'm bothering with you?"

"Response: B. You are talking to me and ushered me into your compartment… you are bothering me, but it's not quite what you asked. And C. I could care less about that."

"About my dad supposedly bowing to the Dark Lord?"

"I wouldn't care if your dad was buggering him." Draco winced and looked like he was trying to get rid of that image, but Aurora continued. "The Dark Lord is away for a while, so let's forget about him for a bit and act like the mundane eleven year olds we're supposed to be."

"Why must you use archaic words?" he asked, and she let out a small chuckle.

"You just used one. But, to answer that: I hate the word normal. It describes the worst sort… those who strive to be nothing but how they already are or what is already established, instead of pushing themselves to be better, striving, and reaching to heights only-"

"Those who have magic can know, right? I'd say the Dark Lord's Vanquisher might have a bit of darkness in her." Draco finished for her. "That's one of the things He used to say, back when the first Inner circle was formed, to form the idea that Muggles are what they are… weak, inferior, unworthy."

"And that magic will always be the victor."

"Right."

Their interesting conversation stopped when a squeal of "Draco, where are you, honey?" was heard, and Draco pulled the blinds down and paled.

"Your girlfriend?" she asked, and he whimpered.

"Don't ever say that. One, you'll make me vomit, two, she'll get ideas, which leads to three… me killing you." He told her.

"Then you won't have the perfect person who could get rid of her."

"How? Murder? I'd prefer not to die, but if Pansy does, hey, everybody wins." Draco whispered frantically, and Aurora grinned evilly.

"Not quite as far as that."

"Wait, Dray… who just called you honey?" she asked loudly, and Pansy made her way to the compartment.

"Draco, who's the whore?" Pansy asked.

Aurora was going to lose it, but Tom controlled her.

"I don't see anything that qualifies but a bitch that learned how to walk on two feet. Tell me, Draco, when did your father ever let something so pathetic and ugly ever dream she could have your name?" she said, voice sweet but words vicious.

"I was sure he told it again and again that IT could never marry me. I mean, Malfoy's only marry the very best, and IT doesn't even take first in a competition mutts can enter." He replied, and Pansy ran out crying.

"Too many dog references?" she asked, and he laughed. "Seriously, though… what made her view you as her boyfriend?"

"Her father made up this story about getting her the perfect man… apparently me, and he convinced her that Lucius and her father made an agreement to get us married at age seventeen."

"But honestly: a Parkinson dreaming of a Malfoy? Has she completely lost it?" she asked.

"You aren't who you appear to be… you know our codes, our mottos, our loyalties, our workings."

"Of course I do… ask your father if he remembers the letter, not five years ago."

Draco's eyes widened. "I remember the conversation afterward. He told me to protect you; because you were the Dark Lord's chosen."

Tom had known Lucius would read between the lines… he wasn't going to spell out every last command on a piece of parchment, and if Lucius was too much of an idiot to understand that, he didn't need to live a day past when Tom returned. Still, Lucius' boy was perceptive and intelligent, a jackass, but intelligent.

"So you grew up with a member of our inner circle guiding you?"

She just looked at him.

"Oh, wait… you said you knew Severus. Of course… now it makes sense." Draco whispered.

"My humor, personality, or charms?" she asked, and Draco snorted.

"He IS funny and has an interesting personality, but charming, he is not." She said.

He smirked.

"Oh, I think he's charmed you."

At that, she glared at him.

Tom smirked in her head, and she added for good measure: "He has not."

"Has too." Draco said at the same time Tom thought it.

"Anyway… even though I want to keep you all to myself, it is my duty to introduce you to your new adoring fan club" Aurora tensed and glared, preparing for him to throw her to the wolves/children.

"Just kidding, don't you dare curse me!" He almost shrieked as she turned her wand on him, but laughed loudly instead and didn't hex him.

"Malfoy's don't shriek." She mocked him, hands on her hips, and he glared, sending a stinging hex her way, which connected, making her yelp and jump up.

"Ladies don't yelp like dogs." He mocked her tone exactly.

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" she dodged the stinging hex that time, giggling for the first time in years, Tom looking on with mild annoyance but letting her continue… he had taken any chance of her being good, so maybe letting her be a kid every now and again would shut her up, as he couldn't Silencio himself.

"Wait… were you calling me effeminate or making a reference to Parkinson?" he asked, quite serious, his hair a bit messed up from bouncing on the seat.

"The second was overdone… I'd go with the first one."

She was hit with a stinging hex again, and she jolted up again. "Its hard to dodge in here, and moving out into the train wouldn't exactly be fitting… we are their betters, and must act like such."

He fixed his hair and nodded. "Have anything to read?"

She grinned and passed him the first book that was in her trunk, which she belatedly realized was downright controversial.

"My, my… naughty girl, are you?"

"I haven't any idea what you mean, sir."

Then he smirked. "Do you respond like that to _Professor Snape?"_

"My word, one would expect you were a Weasley, with manners like that." She replied, and Draco looked angry.

"How dare you?"

"You did insinuate that I role-play with my Professor when I'm only eleven." She retorted, not a bit sorry for offending him.

Then he smirked. "I'm not sorry. You probably looked quite sexy doing that. And it's not role-playing if you aren't acting."

"Pig!" she shrieked, and Malfoy smirked.

"You don't deny it."

"Fine. I'm not having sex with my Professor, or doing anything remotely along those lines." She said. "Now would you leave it alone?"

"No, not now when I know it annoys the living hell out of you."

As the train ride continued, they started talking, getting to know each other, Tom already assessing him for future-Death-Eater potential, Aurora assessing him for friend-potential. He had already teased his way into Aurora's heart a little, as the first magical eleven year old she knew and first person she bothered to get to know, and as someone quick-witted that could send a teasing barb. Tom was telling her quietly not to get too close, or to get attached, but she wanted that feeling with someone who wasn't forced to be with her every second of her life. She was attached to Tom but knew he'd leave her eventually, and she frowned.

"Did I say something that upset you?" Draco asked, concerned.

"No. I just thought of something sad."

"… Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, and she stared at him, shocked.

"Perhaps when we get to know each other a lot better." She said, not saying the I hope she wanted to.

"Of course. Secrets help you live longer." He said.

You have no idea, Aurora thought, feeling slightly alone. Tom tried comforting her… he always thought it was something he couldn't do, but it was just like promising revenge normally… at least it worked when people were mean. When people were actually… good, revenge plots definitely didn't soothe Aurora.

Again, they were interrupted, this time not by Pansy but by a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry, but may I come in?" a voice asked.

"Sure." Aurora replied.

A girl her age, with bushy brown hair and buck-teeth entered, head down.

"Um… I'm so embarrassed. Some girl ran off with my journal, and I know it's so pathetic, but she came out of your compartment before and I know you know her… so can you maybe get it back, please?" she said softly, rushed, and embarrassed; but almost in tears.

"If there's one thing I hate, its bullies. Draco, come with me while I deal with Parkinson and back me up." Aurora told him, and then nodded at the girl. "We'll get your journal back for you. No worries."

Aurora was telling the truth… she hated bullies so much, had been attacked by them herself but Tom had dealt with them. However, setting a girl on fire on the first ride to Hogwarts would result in more work for her… Dumbledore would somehow pin it to Tom, he always did.

"Give it here, Parkinson." She ordered once she found her, ten compartments back, holding a little black book that Tom suddenly recognized.

"What happens if I just… rip it?" Pansy asked, and then rage like she had only felt when she had been punished by her relatives took over from Tom's end.

Her eyes promised hell. "You don't want to find out."

Parkinson began to put her hand up to it, only to find it zooming straight towards Aurora, who caught it, and then reluctantly handed it to the girl, not before putting a compulsion on it to protect it.

Aurora wondered what the hell was happening with Tom. It was just a journal.

_MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE!_

Aurora could barely control him, as he wanted to rip the girls throat off for touching his journal.

Aurora forced Tom to stop his fit, but he was insisting on cutting the girls thieving hands off… really, it was ridiculous.

Until she remembered the warmth and familiarity of the journal, and Tom forced a memory to the forefront, of a shard from his soul disappearing from his body, and reappearing in that little black book.

"Shit." She thought, and Tom echoed the word. Tom was in the book as well, a 15 year old version, trying to come back, probably possessing the girl who unfortunately came it somehow. Along with Lord Voldemort as well… she was going to have an interesting year. It was imperative she got that soul piece inside her as well. Tom would get stronger and more dominant and it would hurt like hell, but it was better than three evils being set loose on the world. Aurora stared at the girl, studying her.

"Would you like to be one of us?" She asked, and the girl started, looking at her.

"Friends?" the girl asked. "I haven't even told you my name… Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Potter, Aurora. Terms of this friendship: call me Aurora, I hate my last name. No references to my relatives, all are dead anyway, unless I talk to you about them. No mentions of my fame, I don't want it. And no weakness. You have the potential to be great. Not many do. All you need to do is access it."

Granger nodded in agreement, eager, almost like a puppy, especially because it was Aurora, the Chosen One, who was offering friendship.

"I-I haven't had many friends before." She said quietly.

"Nor have I." she whispered. "You and Draco are my first ones. The chosen few, let's call you."

The two eleven year olds had accepted her friendship, glad of it, not knowing that their names would be whispered in fear that used to be only for the Death Eaters in just a few years' time.

Tom let out a dark chuckle. _Your Inner Circle?_

**I want to name them my demons after a while, but it wouldn't go well until I make them loyal and Dark.**

They grabbed Hermione's things and got back to their compartment.

"So… tell us about yourself." Aurora said to Hermione, leaning back.

"There's not much to tell…"

"Oh, c'mon! Do you honestly think we believe that? We aren't idiots." Draco told her bluntly. "That's one of the biggest lies I've ever heard."

"Where should I start, then?" Hermione asked Aurora.

"Family." Aurora said.

_Bingo._

**That's probably why she acts so shy and so eager to have friends.**

"My adopted ones are John and Molly. John is an alcoholic who spends every second of his free time with his best friends: vodka and whiskey. He sits on the couch all day just watching the television, even though he can't make out what they're saying or why it's funny. He's nothing but an asshole who likes to beat children. Molly is a narcissistic, stuck-up, snooty bitch who can fake being nice to everyone but me. She's a dentist, and sadistic at that. My sister, Brianna is a spoiled little shit who gets everything handed to her on a silver platter, and has a princess syndrome… she's pretty, blonde hair, blue eyes, like an angel… but she's a bitch as well. And me: I'm the ugly duckling."

Draco was shocked and a bit angry for her, as well as confused about the television and dentist bit. He wasn't going to ask her now though, because tears were falling. She was shaking trying to hold them back.

Aurora hugged her close, and Hermione let her after tensing up.

"Brianna sounds like my cousin, Dudley. Except he was morbidly obese with a face only HIS mother could love. He acted like he was the center of the universe. He was a mean, disgusting bully who everyone loathed but his family. He was terribly spoiled and a Muggle. Then there was my aunt, Petunia, who was like Molly, who called me a freak every day, verbally abusing me, as well as physically."

Aurora showed them her arms, which had cigarette burns on them. Hermione showed them hers: bruises covered them in the shape of handprints, scars were on them, and burns from what probably was a poker.

Draco was downright furious. Aurora and Hermione were HIS friends, admittedly, Aurora for a few hours and Hermione for mere minutes… but that didn't matter to him much. They were abused, something that the Wizarding World would give life sentences for, and their abusers went free because they were Muggles.

Aurora got out her wand and focused it on Hermione's arms, crooning an incantation that healed her arms, turning into smooth, perfect skin.

"My uncle was physically abusive as well. I had broken bones, whip marks, welts, internal bleeding, and bruising that I could have died from had my magic not kicked in and saved me. I'm glad I'm as powerful as I am."

"Hermione, Aurora: I'm going to write to my father so you'll never go through the abuse again." Draco said firmly. "We have more than enough bedrooms for you two, and enough money to give you the best."

"Th-thanks." Hermione said shyly.

Aurora hugged Draco then, which made him smile widely.

"What about your biological family though?"

"My biological dad raped my biological mom. When I was one, my biological mom murdered my biological dad. She was probably put in jail."

"What were their names?" Draco asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. I don't know the biological dad. But what's that look for?" Hermione said.

Tom was fiendishly delighted.

"You're my cousin." Draco said quietly. "You were supposed to be named Annabella Victoria Lestrange. We were told you were dead. Your mom was accused of torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom for the Dark Lord… it was for revenge. Frank Longbottom used a love potion on her to get her in bed and Alice knew about it, so both were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix, her husband, and her brother-in-law, as well as Barty Crouch Jr, who wanted to learn. They got caught and sent to Azkaban. No trial."

Hermione looked deep in thought.

"I want to meet her."

"We'll try." Draco told her.

Hermione smiled at him brightly.

"You… you'll actually care for and love me?" she asked, shy.

"Of course."

…

The train stopped a couple hours later.

"We must be there. Hermione, I won't let you go out like that. Borrow one of my robes." Aurora ordered when she looked at Hermione's very ratty and second-hand robe.

Hermione blushed and stuttered out a thank you, putting it on quickly.

They walked together, following the half-giant to the lake, and got in a boat together, with an add-on.

"It's been years, Susan. You have to go to the next pureblood ball." Draco told the girl.

"Aunt Amelia made me stop because of how it reflected on her. Not many Light wizards or witches go to them, and as the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, she has to be seen Light."

"Even though the Bones family has been Dark since the sixteenth century. It's stupid to hide that. All the bleach in the world can't change that fact." Draco told her.

"She wants me to get in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but I won't be able to stand being stuck there for seven years."

"Go with your heart." Aurora said. "Blame it on the hat."

Susan smiled at her.

"How remiss of me… I'm Aurora Potter, you know Draco already, and this is Hermione Granger."

Susan managed to stop her eyes from looking at her forehead or giving much of a reaction, which made Aurora warm up to the girl instantly.

"I'm Susan Bones. Lovely to meet you."

The boat ride was quick, and they got off, walking into the Hall.

_Home!_ Tom thought happily.

_This is Minerva McGonagall. Time didn't treat her well. She was a first year during my fifth year, and a Gryffindor. She's sharp, cunning, observant, and someone who will end up an enemy. She's loyal to Dumbledore._

The Professor started speaking.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. Now, you will end up in one of four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw, the intelligent, Hufflepuff, the loyal, and Slytherin, the cunning. They'll be your family while you stay here. Your triumphs will gain you house points, and your failures will lose you house points. The ceremony will begin shortly. Stay here while I check to see if they're ready."

She walked out, and people began whispering.

"What do you think we'll have to do to get sorted?" Susan asked them.

"Fred said it would be painful… he always pranks and jokes around though, so I'm betting this'll be one of the times. Honestly, who would have a person with no training fight a troll?" a red-head said, calming down a bit.

Draco, Hermione, Aurora, and Susan laughed.

"Severus told me that there's a sorting hat that can read your mind, completely if you have no training in the mind arts, but barely anything if you do have training. Anyway, it quickly does that, then calls out the House that suits you." Aurora said, already focusing on clearing her mind.

Hermione looked scared then, as well as many of the first years.

"I'll teach you something quick."

The first years paid attention.

"Focus on your breathing… in… out…in…out. Tense your shoulders… one, two, three… relax." She went through most of their body.

"Focus on the silence. Once you've blocked everything out, focus on what makes you, you. Your traits and some memories that prove it. When the hat goes on your head, only focus on those. Do not think about anything else."

The Professor came in and beckoned for them to follow her. Some of them gasped and pointed at the ceiling that reflected the sky. Others focused on the hat, glad that Aurora was right. The hat began to sing:

"The Dark is rising once more.

Slowly but surely, a new force,

Powerful, terrible, and great

Will gather up followers.

Will it be you,

Young Hufflepuff,

Loyal and hardworking

Who will answer the call?

What about you,

Young Ravenclaw,

Intelligent and sharp,

Who will fall?

Maybe you,

Young Gryffindor,

Brave and fierce,

Who will find a place in the Dark?

Last,

Slytherin,

Young, ambitious, sly

With a thirst to prove yourself,

Will you find that in her arms?

The choice will need to be made sooner rather than later.

With the Dark on the rise

No one but you can be your savior.

So what'll it be?

Life or death.

Choose now, or be lost forever."

The Hall was dead silent, then whispers broke out.

McGonagall looked shaken and pale. Even Dumbledore looked nervous, but straight at Aurora, who just rolled her eyes.

_How did the hat know?_

"When I call your name, come up to the stool, where I will put the hat on your head, which will sort you." She told them, still a bit shaken.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Aurora barely paid attention, except to notice that Susan got into Slytherin, which was a huge shock to most. Susan just smiled.

Bullstrode, Millicent got into Slytherin.

Hermione was the next one she paid attention to.

"Slytherin!" Dumbledore paled again, and Aurora glared at him… he knew something.

She focused on Greengrass, who Tom noted as one of his original members of the Inner Circle's granddaughter, Slytherin, Draco, who again, was a Slytherin. Crabbe and Goyle made Tom violent, as their fathers betrayed members who would have gotten away had they not squealed. Both got into Slytherin, where everyone made sure to make them know they weren't welcome (no applause, moving the others so they didn't sit near them, and glares).Theodore Nott (the third) was the grandson of an Inner Circle member, and son of two Inner Circle members.

Parkinson got into Slytherin, which made Aurora groan. The Patils got into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor (their father was a journalist for an international magazine that was pretty reputable. Their mother was a thrill addict who travelled with them. They had pretty good connections in multiple countries).

"Potter, Aurora!"

Aurora walked confidently and gracefully to the stool, sitting down and crossing her legs.

"A brilliant mind, sharp, cunning. Brave and fierce, possessive and protective of what's yours, to the point of murdering for them." The hat whispered in her ear. "Although you'd be a good fit in all houses, something tells me you belong more in-"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dumbledore looked like his worst fears just came true. Aurora smirked and walked to the Slytherin table. Some clapped for her, while most glared or were still in shock. She had known that they would be hostile at first, but soon she'd be able to wrap them around her finger: or at least, the bright ones… Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Bullstrode weren't worth the effort. Draco and Hermione moved so she would sit in between them, with Susan Bones in front of her.

Tom paid attention to the Weasley boy, who got into Gryffindor, who was from a family of Light supporters and blood-traitors. Zabini was the son of an assassin who killed 23 people after seducing them. Zabini sat to the right of Draco, who apparently knew him.

Dumbledore still was struggling to compose himself and merely snapped his fingers for the food to appear.

"So, Potter… how'd you trick the hat?" Marcus Flint asked, having moved his seat to be closer to her. The Flints were his followers, not the best, so Outer Circle.

"I didn't." she said firmly.

"Oh, c'mon… everyone knows the Potter family has been Dumbledore supporters and Light for most of recorded history."

"Really? Explain Charlus Potter then. He married into the Black family and was a Slytherin, as well as one of the original Inner Circle members. My father refused to see eye-to-eye with Charlus but stayed inherited, then changed to the Light after Charlus was killed by Dumbledore. Then there's Hadrian Potter, who married a Rosier. Hayden, his brother, married a Zabini. I could keep going, but I think I've proven my point." She said. "I am as Dark as they come, as Slytherin as they make them… you'll see that for yourself in due time. Dumbledore is no friend of mine.

Some showed disbelief, but Flint looked like she confirmed something.

"How long have you been studying magic?"

"Six years."

"You grew up with wizards, then?"

"Muggles, then an orphanage for Muggle children."

"How did you find out about magic then?"

"Got lost in London, saw a pub, went to ask directions, followed someone when I saw them open up a wall, then walked into Diagon Alley."

"Flint, let the girl eat." An older girl said. "I'm Belinda Rosier, the other prefect for the Slytherin House. My great-grandma married your great-grandpa. What she said was accurate."

"Zabini, would you please pass the chicken?"

He studied her, sizing her up, then nodded and wordlessly passed it.

"Blaise, talk to her. We're going to have to stick together and put up a united front because if others see weakness, they'll use it." Draco said, irritated.

"Why would you, a Malfoy, stick up for a half-blood that was raised by Muggles?" Bullstrode asked venomously.

"Because they're my friends. And you shouldn't talk. What about Ethan the Squib that you fancy?" Draco replied. "He wouldn't have a hag like you anyway."

Bullstrode looked down, hiding her tears.

"That was uncalled for." Parkinson said.

"So was stealing and attempting to desecrate a magical artifact, yet you did it. You called me a whore without knowing me… uncalled for. She insulted me and my family, so we have every right to answer back in kind." Aurora pointed out.

Hermione started humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like 'Why Can't We Be Friends', making Aurora laugh. Hermione started smiling too.

"How do you two already have inside jokes?" Draco asked, slightly jealous.

"Does Snape and role-playing count as one?"

"What exactly does that have to do with me?" Severus asked from behind them.

"Draco said it, sir… not me. I'm merely repeating what he said." Aurora said politely.

Draco paled as Severus looked at him, annoyed.

"Are you insinuating that I had sex with an eleven year old, Mr. Malfoy?"

The Slytherin table was watching them, anticipating Draco being cursed.

"N-No sir." He tried.

"To make it clear: while I may be evil and twisted, I am no pedophile." Severus said. "I was here to inform Aurora of the times she needs to be attending tests for practical on Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. Tonight after you go to the Slytherin meeting, Filius will test you in Charms. Minerva expects you at seven am tomorrow, Professor Sprout after you eat a quick lunch in the green house, and Quirrel after supper. Overall, your theory has been well done, but without the practical aspects, we cannot place you. You have no other obligations tomorrow but those appointments, and I've set it up so Adrian Pucey will escort you to those classes, and if she is late, Pucey will get a detention. If she is hurt, he will get detentions every Saturday and Sunday until Yule for eight hours a day."

He moved back to the table. The Slytherins were whispering.

"Which one of you is Pucey?" Aurora asked.

A tall, dark haired boy nodded at her. "We'll be getting to know each other better, then."

"I look forward to it." Aurora said.

"You probably shouldn't."

"What, are you a bad boy?"

"By most's definition."

"I'm pretty bad too, by all's standards… but you'll find out why if you bother to get to know me."

He smiled a predators grin, which she smirked at.

They finished their meal, and after Dumbledore made them sing a ridiculous song and bid them goodnight, they followed Belinda Rosier and Marcus Flint to the common room.

"Belladonna." The girl said to a blank wall. "Remember the password… no one will help you if you forget."

Tom grew content as they walked in to the stone common room, rugs plush and emerald, with couches and chairs next to the fireplace, various tables and bookshelves full of basic information on each side.

_This is home, where I belonged for seven years. You'll love it._

Severus was waiting in front of the fireplace.

"I am Professor Snape, for those of you who do not know already. I'm your head of house for the next seven years. I do not tolerate weakness. I do not tolerate those who disrupt learning or misbehave. There will be consequences for those who don't band together. You will face hostility from other houses, mainly Gryffindor and Hufflepuff; however, Ravenclaws and Slytherins tend to get along much better. We must be powerful, or they'll tear us apart. As you heard from the hat, the Dark is rising, and you need to choose soon: be a part of greatness and history, or be crushed. I'll leave it to you to figure out where you stand."

With that, he exited the room.

"Girls are on the right, boys are to the left. Each of you get your own room." Rosier said. "Goodnight."

Pucey nodded at Aurora, leading her out the door, then up the stairs to the Charms classroom, where Professor Flitwick waited.

"Good, good… right on time. Adrian, please stay here and wait for Ms. Potter to finish."

He took a seat, a bit irritated that he couldn't leave.

"I know by what you wrote that you read through the beginner books, along with some unassigned reading. Have you done any practical?"

"Yes, wandless though. The trace doesn't work if you don't use a wand because each wand has the trace put on it."

He smiled widely, while Pucey looked on in disbelief.

"Show us, then." Pucey demanded.

She focused on the memory of Petunia's death and yelled "Expecto Patronum!"

To Filius and Pucey's surprise, a basilisk, foggy and white, came shooting out of her hands, which were glowing silver. Filius started clapping, while Pucey managed to smile slightly.

"That's the highest spell I know. I focused on the defense and healing aspect of Charms instead of just broad things, so I know up to the OWLs for that. It's the basics I need practice in."

"So, we'll put you in three places: your year for basics, then switch you higher if you do well, OWL's for defensive and healing, and assign you theoretical work with the NEWT students, as you did outstanding on that. To make sure you can handle OWL's, we'll have you practice one-on-one with defensive charms with me. I'd recommend joining a study group as well. We should probably get you a time-turner, because I imagine your schedule would be next to impossible with all of the classes you're taking."

"Thank you, professor." She said, Pucey walking with her.

He stopped after a bit of walking.

"How the hell can a first year do wandless magic? How did you get so far in your studies without any help?"

She smiled. "Magic."

_And me._

**A/N:**

Sorry about the filler, it wasn't the best chapter I've written, but I needed to write it: can't skip the sorting, the train ride, meeting Hermione, and meeting Draco.


	5. Chapter 4 With A MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE

The Act Chapter 4

A/N:

I think I love you guys. This has been getting a pretty good response (23 favorites and 49 alerts, 6 reviews) and I love the feedback. More, please! And I'm pretty shocked you guys like it.

**However, I have some bad news. All of my stories are being stopped for three weeks to two months. I am trying to find a way out of my home life as it is currently World War 3, and I'm the only one on the losing side against everyone else. I am not kidding. Anyway, I am so sorry, you have no idea how hard this is for me, as right now, this is one of the things keeping me sane. I am both looking for a job and writing a novel. I'm hoping to beat the odds and get published. So… I need time to work through all of this (or at least some of the novel), and this has to take a backseat until I do that. This chapter is 12 pages, and when I update next, I will have massive chapters full of quality to make it up to you guys. To make it clear: I'm not being abused, my life is not in danger, but I am unhappy and need to fix my life before I update/ write more of this. Again, I am so sorry, don't be mad, and please forgive me.**

A community just added The Act: I love it!

Hermione is one of the main character right now and will be in the next year as well, besides Tom (in the journal and also in Aurora) and Aurora.

Susan is just an acquaintance, and a friend of Draco's (to clear it up, they wrote to each other for a while). I don't think she'll play too huge of a role.

Pairings so far that I have planned: HGHP (femslash, starting soon. Be warned. Flames or homophobic rants will be deleted if anonymous, reported and blocked if signed, of course: SSHP (because that's the pairing it's under), SBHP, and RLDM (I think they're cute, yes, its slash). I'm pretty sure that Hermione and Aurora will have an open relationship.

I know that Hermione's parents weren't named John and Molly, but it has to do with one of the chapters I wrote… so, I don't care. I don't feel like researching the names of Harry Potter characters that are just mentioned briefly, so uncles, grandparents, etc that aren't in the story will be given new names, and there will be OCs.

_**Remus writing**_

_Tom thoughts_

**Aurora thoughts.**

…

Dumbledore had guessed that she would end up in Slytherin after he visited the orphanage, but he had still hoped for her to get sorted somewhere else, anywhere else. What had surprised him the most was Malfoy befriending Aurora and Hermione, as to Malfoy's knowledge, their blood wasn't pure and they grew up with Muggles. It was almost as though he knew that Hermione and Draco were related. Maybe he was a bit paranoid, but he had an uneasy feeling that Draco knew what he'd done. Faking the baby's death was easy, as was putting her in with a set of Muggles who were paid to keep her in line, obedient, and hopeless, but it seems his plans backfired, badly. He'd have to keep a close eye on her… the world didn't need another Bellatrix on the loose. Maybe she'd be more like Frank though: loyal, shy, sometimes brave… he hoped so, but didn't count on it… luck wasn't on his side lately.

What he needed was an authority figure that would guide them to the right direction. Someone who was loyal, kind, could love her… Remus would do great.

Mind made up, he Flooed to Lupin's cottage, knocking on Remus' bedroom door. Remus appeared in a black pair of pants, no shirt.

"Hello, Albus. To what do I owe the unexpected honor of being woken up by you at one in the morning?" Remus asked, irritated that he had to get up.

"I find that Professor Binns work and lecturing has been ruining Hogwart's reputation and standards, so I was hoping for a last minute replacement."

"Times have been tough for werewolves, with the laws made. I might need a slightly higher pay so I can afford clothes and things for my cub. I wish I could have adopted her, but the Umbitch, sorry, Umbridge, has been pressing for more and more restrictions, especially on adopting non-werewolves."

"I'm trying to get people to take that ban off as we speak. You'd probably be the best caregiver for her." Dumbledore said, even though he was the one originally who proposed the bill, he could change his mind.

Remus smiled then. "I'll take the post."

"You start today, breakfast is at eight."

"Can I borrow your Pensieve to show Aurora some memories?"

Dumbledore nodded, then left. Remus gathered his things, especially a photo album and some of Aurora's old toys… he hesitated with the dog stuffed animal, then put it in. She didn't need to know about Sirius until he became a problem. He smiled at the doe and stag, put in a chocolate brown wolf. Aurora had hated the rat toy as a baby, so he didn't even attempt that. She didn't like Peter either, giving him nasty bites and screaming when he held her… after she threw up on him, Peter refused to touch her. She had loved Sirius and Remus, but Sirius the most, always cooing at him, smiling, and laughing. Sirius had loved it, could barely get Aurora out of his arms for her to be fed or changed. He always looked at her, an adoring smile on his handsome face, warmth in his eyes… for the millionth time, Remus wondered how he could act that well. He never hid his emotion in Hogwarts, heart-on-his sleeve sort of man, so it made it hard to believe to Remus that he betrayed them. He had the feeling that he was right about it, but had no way to prove it.

He flipped through the picture album, trying not to cry. He had never truly gotten over losing all of his friends: even Sirius, in the space of weeks. He started copying the pictures for himself.

He had been given all of Aurora's old things and some of James'. He put them in his trunk as well, the invisibility cloak, his map (Sirius had lost his version a long time ago), a baby photo album, letters, Lily's journal since she was five, James' journal since he was seven, some books, a music box, and some jewelry that Lily wanted to hand down to her, as well as two keys: Sirius' and Lily and James' vault keys. He had refused to touch a sickle of either.

He had never opened the letters, but knew that James and Lily had wrote a letter a day since she was conceived about things that happened with her, her, their friends, how much they loved her, their wishes for her… knowing that they could die any day. He had written letters to Aurora too, not sending them, every day for the past 11 years. He had poured his soul and heart into the letters, sometimes crying, sometimes not. He told her about memories of James and his friends, the story of how they got together, the wedding, pranks they pulled, then the bad: the death of Lily and James, loneliness, restrictive laws, becoming a werewolf. Every little thing she might be interested in was put into those letters.

He couldn't sleep after that, instead writing another letter.

_**Hey, Aurora, cub, prongslet,**_

_**I've missed you so much. It's been ten years since I've looked at you. I wonder what you look like, who you take after, what your personality is like, if you miss me or remember me. I was a friend of both your father and mother and spent a lot of time with you. I still love you, prongslet.**_

_**I got the History of Magic post, so you won't have to deal with Binns. He was the most boring teacher ever. I had to self-study throughout my NEWTs. I did get an O, so no worries. I have to be better than him… not that it's hard.**_

_**How did your sorting go? Your mother and father were in Gryffindor, but they would have loved you wherever your path leads. Houses didn't matter to them, and even if you got into Slytherin, they would be proud. James would pout a bit probably, but he'd snap out of it. He did have a crush on a Slytherin at one point and was friends with several before Voldemort first gathered followers. Then it all went to hell.**_

_**I really wish I could have adopted you, cub, but since I'm a werewolf, I've been restricted in what I can and can't do. It was deemed too unsafe for me to adopt you. However, there's some people who are trying to overturn the law, so there's hope. Where have you lived? Who with? Are you happy?**_

_**I love you so much, cub. I'll see you today. There's many more letters that I haven't sent that you'll get very soon.**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

He sighed, then looked up at the clock. He needed to shower fast.

He sent the letter, hoping she'd get it before breakfast.

…

Aurora woke up to scratching. Her room was just above the ground, so she had a window. She stretched, then walked to the window, opening it for a black owl, who carried a letter.

She read the contents, then smiled.

**I have one source on my parents. I always wondered what they were like.**

She quickly showered and changed, then walked to the common room where Pucey was waiting. He escorted her to the Transfiguration classroom, where Minerva waited.

"Professor, should I stay here?" Pucey asked.

She nodded.

"Ms. Potter, your theory exceeded my expectations of a fourth year. I'd like to see what you can do."

She put a porcupine out on the table.

"Since you have fourth year theory, I thought I'd start you at around there. I want you to turn this into a pincushion. The wand movements are:"

"Professor, she doesn't use a wand."

"Pardon?" McGonagall asked, sure she heard wrong.

"Wands, the words, and the movements don't matter if you have enough practice. It's all about imagination. For example: this porcupine:"

She focused on it. "Turn!"

It immediately changed into an emerald pincushion.

"Wands hinder witches and wizards: if they're disarmed, they lose in a duel or can die. Spells just are used to focus your magic, wands are an easy conductor, and the movements are only necessary with the wand. And anyone can use wandless magic: it's a matter of controlling accidental magic. I honestly don't know why any school would make a student use a wand because of that, it makes people too dependent."

She then focused nonverbally, and it changed back into a porcupine.

"Brilliant. You've got your father's talent. Actually, better." She said, smiling at her.

"Later on, can I ask you some questions about him?"

"Of course. But let's move on."

Aurora managed to get to fifth year for transfiguration.

"You'll need a bit of work to catch up with theory. Mr. Pucey is the leader of the transfiguration study group, and Belinda Rosier helps out. I'd recommend you join for the homework, maybe get tutored. I'll give you 4th year theory until I deem you ready, but with add on homework if it's necessary to gain a skill or learn."

Pucey took her to breakfast, sitting by the other fifth years. Aurora moved to the middle of Draco and Hermione again. Pucey started talking to them quietly, no doubt telling them her strengths and weaknesses.

"Potter, someone's looking at you." Daphne Greengrass whispered to her. "Quite handsome, as well."

She casually looked up at the Head Table, where a man with amber eyes and honey colored hair was staring at her. He smiled at her.

"That's our new history of magic teacher, Professor Lupin. He was a friend of my fathers, knew me when I was a baby." She told her.

…

Remus was more excited then he felt in years as he looked around the hall. She wasn't there yet. Suddenly the doors opened, some of the students turned, and his cub, in Slytherin robes, was walking with a Death Eater's son, Adrian Pucey. The boy's expression was grudgingly impressed.

She went to her table, settling in between a Malfoy and a girl he had no idea whose family she was from. All three were exquisitely dressed.

Most students were looking at him, wondering what he was doing there.

Dumbledore nodded at him, and he stood up.

"I was just asked this morning to be your History of Magic Teacher. I'm Professor Lupin, and I'll see you sometime this week. I won't be a bore, I promise."

All of the second years to seventh years gave him a standing ovation (no one liked Binns). Aurora just smiled at him, stood up, and clapped, the Malfoy and unknown girl copying her. It was clear who the leader of that small group was.

Aurora finished breakfast and looked at him, nodding to the hallway.

He got up and left first, not caring that his plate wasn't empty.

She followed after two minutes.

He hugged her, then let her go when she tensed.

"Not used to that?" he asked.

"Not at all." She replied.

"Dumbledore told me he was taking you somewhere you would be cared for and loved."

She scoffed. "More like abused and neglected."

He grew furious at the thought of someone hurting his cub.

"I got out of there after my relatives' house exploded."

"So, I don't have to hunt them down and torture them?" Remus asked, only half-joking. "Where did you go after that?"

"They died in the explosion. I was outside because I needed to bring back groceries, and when I got close enough to see the house, it exploded, so I dropped the food and ran, took a cab to the nearest orphanage. I've lived there ever since." She told him.

Remus was even angrier than before.

"I can't believe Dumbledore! There were plenty of people who could take care of you and wanted to, but he insisted that you were safe and loved. Cub, I believe you."

"If the law isn't repealed, I'll stay with the Malfoys. I bet you could too. They have plenty of room, and a dungeon where you could transform during the full moon." She said quietly so no one else would hear.

"Lucius doesn't like werewolves too much." He sighed.

"He was the main person who fought for the bill to be repealed. He's for creature rights, judging by how he voted during his whole time as a politician. I have some records of laws and how he voted if you want verification."

"That's not the same as hosting one at his house." He said weakly, shocked a bit about his voting.

"He'll let you." She promised.

_With a little help from me, of course. _

"If he says I can, I'll definitely stay with you. I want to protect you and be there for you. I've done an abysmal job so far, but that's because I was threatened to not go near you by some members of the Order."

"The Order?" She asked.

"A group of vigilantes that tried to stop Lord Voldemort. Your parents, Sirius Black, and I were in it, as well as Amelia Bones, the girl you sat next to's aunt, Alice and Frank Longbottom: what's that look for?" he said, pausing when he saw her look angry.

"Did you know that Frank fed Bellatrix Lestrange a love potion, raped her, got her pregnant, and left her to raise the baby? The reason Bellatrix tortured them to insanity was for revenge." She said.

Remus looked shocked and horrified.

"Where's you hear that from?"

"Hermione, Bellatrix's daughter. We're planning on verifying it by using a revealing potion, which would undo any glamors or potions that changed her looks, and doing a blood test and sending it to a place that will show her lineage." His cub said calmly. "Severus is making the potion. It should be done on Wednesday this week."

"What's Hermione like?"

"Shy, quiet, low self-confidence, hardworking, and intelligent. I really like her."

"Are the other Slytherins treating you decently?"

She laughed. "They don't really talk to me, besides Marcus Flint, Belinda Rosier, and Adrian Pucey. Well, Daphne Greengrass told me you were looking at me, and Parkinson insulted me. Draco is wonderful with defending me, even though I can hold my own. Some aren't worth talking to: the hag, the bitch, and two trolls."

He was slightly irritated at the Slytherin's behavior towards his cub.

"They won't be too accepting of me at first, as most of their families are dark or support it. Some were against my parents in battle, or got thrown into Azkaban. I'm surprised no one attacked me yet." She told him.

"And you're fine being in a house full of people who hate you?"

"They'll like me soon enough. I'm extremely lovable and persuasive." She said.

Remus grinned. "Care for a butterbeer in my office? I have a free block until lunch."

"Yeah. Just let me tell Pucey that I don't need him until supper."

She went back to the Hall and to her table. People were staring at her.

"Okay, what's with all the looks?" she asked.

"Well, there's been rumors going around that you like older men." Flint told her. "That true?"

"Possibly, but why does that matter now?"

"You just walked out of the hall, then back in with the new Professor who was staring at you. That'll start the rumor mill up right away."

"I'm eleven. He's twenty years older than me, and knew me when I was in diapers… not exactly the key ingredients to a steamy love affair." She stated, pointing out the obvious.

"Pucey, I'm going to go to Remus' office for a butterbeer, so I won't need you to show me to the greenhouse." She told him, and the whispering started up again.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"She's going to get shagged, I know it." Montague muttered.

Remus walked with her to his office.

"I have some things for you. I'll shrink all of your stuff when you were a baby down and put it in a package so no one can make fun of you."

She was curious as he opened his trunk.

He brought out two journals, three boxes of letters, three photo albums, and the stuffed animals.

"I know you aren't a baby anymore, but I was wondering if you would want to keep them. They meant a lot to us: James was the stag, Lily the doe, I was the wolf, and Sirius was the dog. You hated the rat one, so I didn't bring it." He said, kind of self-conscious. "The letters are from James, Lily, and me. The journals are Lily's and James, and the photo albums are your baby pictures, James and Lily's life, and a blank one for you to fill up."

He brought out a blank piece of parchment that sparked her curiosity, and a cloak.

"I also have a map of the school. Tap on it and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' to make the map visible, and 'Mischief managed" to make it blank. The dots you see move according to where each person is, and they're labeled, first and last names. Tap the passageways" he pointed to them "to find the password."

"Your father owned an invisibility cloak that I got back from Dumbledore. It's yours now."

He grabbed the jewelry and the keys.

"This is what Lily wanted you to keep. They're heirlooms, passed down through the generations, as well as some goblin-made ones. They're really expensive. As for the keys… they open a vault."

The last things were a music box that she used to love and a bunch of fairytales.

She looked over the stuffed animals. "Moony, Padfoot, Lily, and Prongs."

He smiled, delighted. "I can't believe you remember it."

She smiled. "I couldn't forget you. At least, I remember your auras, and can put a name to them."

…

Herbology was next. To put it mildly, it was by far her least favorite and worst subject. She could name the plants and what to do, but she was too weak to do most of the work necessary. She finally asked if she could just start out like everyone else and cut the thing short.

Professor Sprout was fairly observant, and knew that she had some kind of aversion to garden work. If she got over that, she could do much better.

Aurora took her things, shrunken and feather light, to her bedroom, where she fell asleep quickly. She had used a lot of strong magic that made people very fatigued after doing them.

"Potter, wake up." Rosier said a couple hours later, and Aurora groaned, vision swimming a bit. "Pucey said you didn't meet him for supper."

"You alright?" her voice grew concerned as Aurora struggled to get up.

"I'm just fatigued. Used up a lot of energy." She muttered.

"I'll ask Professor Quirrel if you can be tested one or two hours later than planned. You need some food in you and more sleep." She ordered, but her voice was gentle.

"I don't think I can make it to the table."

"Tolly!" she ordered, and a house-elf appeared.

"Mistress, what is you be needing?"

"Gatorade, Monster, and spaghetti." She ordered, and then looked at Aurora. "If you tell anyone I drink Muggle sports and energy drinks, I'll kill you."

"Get in line." Aurora muttered.

Tolly appeared a minute later with the food and drinks.

"Drink the Gatorade first, leave at least two. One for before the practice and one for after. The Monster is for ten minutes before your test. Eat your food, then rest again. I'll collect you and wake you up when it's time for you to go."

…

Aurora made it to Quirrel's office, feeling a lot better than before. She stopped outside the office, overcome by the dark aura the wizard had. It was more powerful than any she had encountered, evil, strong, intoxicating. By Rosier's look, she had felt it too.

"Little Miss Potter seems to be less golden and more dark than we thought." Rosier murmured.

"Indeed. I can feel your magic, Ms. Potter. It's incredible, especially for one so young." Quirrel said, coming out of the office. "We'll be on the seventh floor."

Rosier grinned and followed him to the room. A blank wall was opposite a tapestry of a man trying to teach trolls ballet. He walked back and forth three times, and a door appeared.

"Copy what I did while thinking about what you need in the room. Be specific."

Quirrel didn't know why his master was so adamant about showing her Hogwart's secrets when he wanted her dead. It must be a test, to see what he's up against.

"Well, get in."

Aurora walked in and immediately had curses thrown at her from all directions. She had to do several flips to dodge all of them, while frantically cursing whatever attacked her, Tom controlling her actions.

She used a spell that threw lightning at them, confident that it wasn't anyone living, and grinned as the figures puffed into smoke. She then raised her hands, fire shooting up and burning the fake wizards.

One troll made its way through the flames, and she exploded it, guts and blood flying everywhere.

A banshee got her throat cut off, a group of redcaps lost their heads.

All the while, Rosier was staring with her mouth wide open, eyes wide as this girl took down an offense that most adults couldn't do, by using dark spells that technically weren't legal and would end up with her in Azkaban if someone found out. Thankfully, the room of requirement didn't have any detectors for Dark Magic. Neither was complaining though, because her magic was unleashed, like a drug with how it affected them. They didn't want it to end, but she emerged minutes later, victorious and covered in blood. Quirrel cleaned her off.

"Let's put you in my seventh year. I want to work with you one-on-one though. You've got a pretty solid grip on the Dark Arts, and you have potential to do more."

The girl collapsed, all the magic taking its toll.

"Aurora?" Professor Lupin asked. "What did you two do to her?!"

"Put her through a test. She's spent though."

"I see that." Lupin said icily.

He picked her up bridal style, taking her to the hospital wing.

"Lupin seems quite loving towards her." Rosier said quietly.

"Her parents were his best friends." Quirrel said, shrugging.

…

Draco and Hermione burst their way into the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey glaring at them.

"She just needs rest. She expended way too much energy." Remus explained. "It was an idiot's move to place those tests so close together."

"I'm glad you think highly of me, Lupin." Severus said, sarcasm evident in his voice as he walked in. "I expected her core to be a bit stronger. Obviously she's not as used to using strong magic as I thought."

"Why are you here?" Remus snapped.

"One of my students collapsed due to magical exhaustion. I'm concerned. Isn't that normal?" Severus said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Not for you, especially because Aurora is the child you never had, she's the representation of what you could have had if you hadn't screwed up so badly!" Remus said angrily, not believing what Snape told him.

Snape looked like he was about to kill Lupin.

"You know nothing about me. I didn't want Lily to be my wife… I wanted her to remain my friend. She was my first love, but that faded quickly after she turned away from me because of a stupid word that I said, in the middle of me being humiliated by James Potter. It was a silly childhood crush, nothing more. After that, all I longed for was a friendship. As for James Potter… the child clearly isn't him. She's highly intelligent, a true Slytherin, and applies herself instead of looking for drama, or chasing boys, or humiliating others for a laugh. What's more, she's Dark. Are you going to realize that James and Lily are dead, and this child is her own person? Or are you going to walk away when she shows you who she really is?" Severus snarled.

Remus walked closer to him.

"I will never turn away from Aurora. Ever. I don't care if she turns out to be the devil reincarnate or Voldemort's consort: I will never leave her side. That's loyalty for you." Remus was quiet, but extremely angry.

"Will you guys keep it down? My head feels like it got beat with a bat by a troll." Aurora moaned.

Hermione hugged her, while Draco was watching Severus and Lupin like they were in a boxing match.

Severus walked towards her. "Your wolf and I were having a not-so-friendly chat."

"I heard most of it, Sev. Don't kill each other. I need you guys."

"Are you feeling better?" Severus asked, sitting on the same bed she was in.

"Besides my head? I feel hungry, but fairly rested." Aurora said.

"Let's see how well you stand." Remus said, and Aurora swung her legs to the side of the bed after sitting up. She stood up slowly, with Remus holding onto her arm so she wouldn't fall. Remus glared at Severus because of how close they sounded and acted.

"I think I'm good. It's not like I'm dying, so I'd quit worrying about me. You don't need grey hair." Aurora told them. "And Remus… quit glaring. You cannot kill anyone with your gaze… only basilisks can."

…

Aurora, Hermione, and Draco got to breakfast just in time to be the target of more whispering.

"So, Potter. Is it true that you spent the night in Professor Lupin's bed?" Parkinson asked maliciously.

"I was in the hospital wing." She said.

"For sexual exhaustion?"

"I'd be spending a life-sentence in Azkaban if you don't shut the fuck up. I have not had sex with any of the professors." She threatened.

Draco smirked. "Or a little accident would happen that she won't be traced to."

"I like your idea better, Draco." Aurora said.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, which made Parkinson stomp off, fighting back tears.

"You did that just to make her upset, right?" Aurora asked.

"I did that because I wanted to." Draco smirked at her as she blushed from that comment. "Parkinson leaving was a bonus."

Hermione couldn't imagine why, but she felt a bit angry and… jealous?

She'd talk to Tom about it. He always helped her out.

…


	6. Chapter 5 (I'm back, and I'm sorry)

The Act Chapter 5

A/N:

**Alright, I know I said I wouldn't update for weeks, but I found out that I'm going crazy without this to keep me going. So, loves, I'm back for this fiction. I can balance both my novel and this fiction. I might not be done as fast, but this is worth it. Plus, I realized that if I had read an Author's Note like I wrote, I would be pissed off. **

**I'm writing a new story, which won't interfere too much with The Act (I will update each once or twice a week), as I have a lot written and a complete outline. It is based off of The Cab's Symphony Soldier album, and is a Bill Weasley Draco Malfoy (fem Draco) fiction. I have all of it planned out in my head, even the ending. I suddenly got into that pairing. So… I'm hoping that when I post it, some of you will check it out. Please, otherwise because of how little is written with that pairing, I won't get many readers. It's titled Poison, and it has lemons, limes, and a relationship with a minor, as well as bad language, some fluff, and some angst (warning). I think its awesome and it made me cry… always a good thing. Summary is: Kleio Malfoy is unpredictable and borderline crazy, poison in Bill Weasley's veins and life. Bill is a thrill for Kleio that could ruin everything. Neither can quit the other, even though both of their worlds are crashing and burning because of each other.**

Chapter Start:

"Aurora, Dumbles needs to see you in his office." Rosier told her during breakfast the second day they were at Hogwarts, sneering out Dumbles like it was filth.

To Slytherins, being called by their first name signified that they were close or thought admirably about the other. It was a huge deal for most. If one didn't feel the same or weren't impressed they would call the other by their last name, but it could lead to arguments.

"Thanks, Belinda." She replied, which made her smile widely and some of the Slytherins at the table whisper.

She walked to the office, dread filling her at every step. She knew it wasn't just a simple greeting. Something huge was going on, and she was a part of it. Especially with her status as the Chosen One. She would have to be the golden girl for the Light who happened to be a Slytherin because of her ambition to save the world overshadowed everything else. Meaning, she would be in the middle of the action and would have to fight against her actual side for a while, while secretly gathering up followers and working against the Light and with the Dark.

"Come in, Aurora." Dumbledore called.

_Showtime._

She walked in, a shyly embarrassed look on her face.

"Before you begin, Professor, I wanted to talk to you about the orphanage." She lied. "When I first came to the orphanage, I was called a freak and bullied. I just wanted them to be nice and I focused on that every time one would be mean, and they apologized right afterwards. I found out that I could make them want to be nice to everyone, and tried it on them all. I did it too much though… is there any way I can change them back? It's wrong to make them be someone that they aren't."

**I want to AK myself right now. I hate sounding stupid and childish.**

_It's necessary._

Dumbledore relaxed a bit. At least the girl could trust him. And Tom could never bring himself to apologize.

"I'm afraid that no one can help them but you, my dear girl. You accidently used the mind arts and implanted a thought in their minds. They will act it out no matter what, until you focus on them being how they were before you did that. I find that you did the world a favor and you shouldn't take back the gift you gave them."

She made her expression look like she was thinking over what he said and agreed.

**So, free will isn't very important to him, is it? We already knew that, but he made it clear. He's probably used that explanation to fall asleep at night every night. **

"Alright, sir."

"Good. You can sit if you'd like."

She did so.

"How have the Slytherins been treating you?"

"With silence, but Draco has befriended me. I found out that he's not an elitist like his father, and wants to form his own opinions. He's trying to find a friend in Hermione as well. She's really nice, but shy. Susan is nice as well but keeps to herself."

**He'd better believe this bullshit.**

Dumbledore soaked in the new information with a smile. So Draco didn't know what he had done, and he might be a much better influence that he thought. He was going to implant a thought to make Draco want to steer clear of Aurora but with this new information, it was unnecessary.

"And I've heard you and Professor Lupin have been getting to know each other."

"He's my favorite Professor so far. He's also been telling me a lot about my parents. I've always wanted to know more about them. I really want to be adopted by him, he said he would once the law lets him. Remus would make a great dad, I know he would." She gushed. "I mean Severus talks to me about my mum but is so mean about dad, so it's nice to hear good things about my father for once."

Dumbledore listened to the girl talk excitedly, feeling better and better about himself. All wasn't lost yet. He just needed to work at it. Remus was perfect for this.

"The reason I called you to my office was for a time-turner and to give you your schedule. Now, the time-turner works by turning it. Each turn is one hour you get sent back. You must not let your other self see you, no matter what. Only use it for school."

"I promise I will, Professor. You can count on me." She told him.

"You should go. Potions starts in a half hour."

She walked quickly out of the office.

**I want to throw up.**

_You did brilliantly. You must keep it up at all times._

**I'm never going to get through all seven years.**

_You can and you will._

She walked to Potions. The classes were all combined for NEWTS for whoever made it: two Gryffindors, twelve Slytherins, ten Ravenclaws, and three Hufflepuffs. They were in a larger classroom than normal.

Belinda smiled at her.

"Everyone, this is Aurora. She tested into NEWTS for Potions."

"No way." One of the Gryffindors whispered.

"You've got to be kidding me! She's a first year!" The other said loudly.

"She's telling the truth. Now, get in, or are you too stupid to open a door? Class has already started." Severus said, walking into the classroom. Aurora followed after, a smile on her face, with the rest of the Slytherins following just behind her, the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors slightly scared, Ravenclaws and Slytherins excited.

They all filed in.

"As you all have noticed, Aurora Potter has gotten into NEWT level Potions. This means you must work even harder than before. I doubt you want to be shown up by a first year, but some of you idiots will." He looked specifically at the two Gryffindors, who glared, and then at the three Hufflepuffs, who ducked their heads. The Ravenclaws looked like they'd been issued a challenge that they wanted to accomplish badly as well as more than a little impressed. The Slytherins were wary but a little smug that they had someone that Severus was impressed with. "She will be leading a study group and will help some of you and the younger years out if necessary. I'd go to her if you need to, because I won't help you. You're at a level where you don't need a babysitter, but if you want to float instead of drown, meet at the Slytherin table, 6 am sharp every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday to study. You will need every second of that. This is your NEWT years, and I will be 1,000 times harder on you. You think I was strict before? I'm going to be even more so. If I was mean before? I'll make you cry. If I was tough before? You'll scream with agony now. Any questions?"

"Sir, one for Aurora." A brunette Ravenclaw said politely.

"Go ahead, Miss Rookwood." He told her.

_She's the daughter of an Unspeakable. Her father, although my supporter, was a Ravenclaw as well._

"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw? Most of your classes are with higher years, with the exception of the basics of Charms for the basics and Herbology. Even History of Magic is with the OWL students. You would have been more than welcome."

"I was considered for it, but the hat thought that Slytherin was just a bit better for me." Aurora told her.

"Any more?" Snape asked.

They shook their heads.

"Out loud."

"No, sir." Everyone said.

"Alright. I'm splitting you up into pairs."

Aurora was put with Rookwood, who grinned at her.

"It's an honor to work with someone intelligent for a change." She said. "My name's Haley."

"Call me Aurora." She told her.

"Already on first name terms? I know how you Slytherins are with that, so it's a bit of a shock."

"You come from a brilliant family and seem fairly friendly. I need all the friends I can get, as it'll be a while before I get more." Aurora said truthfully. "Let's sit in front so we can see and hear everything we need to."

"You definitely belong in Ravenclaw." She said.

They took the front seat, Belinda Rosier and Alan Johnson next to them, Belinda glaring at the Gryffindor and Alan right back at her.

"You're lucky, Aurora. You've got a pureblood who's outstanding at this, and I'm stuck with half-breed sludge." Belinda muttered, until she realized that Aurora was also a half-blood. "Oh, shit I'm sorry, I forgot-"

"My mother was a filthy Mudblood?" Aurora asked with raised eyebrows. "I know she was. I can't chose my parentage, but rest assured, I'm no filth."

Belinda smiled when she realized that Aurora wasn't upset. "You're alright though. You're part Rosier, so I can tolerate you being a half-blood. I don't have any siblings, and I always wanted a younger sister… you're what I've got."

"Quiet down. Because this is a double period, we can work on a longer and harder potion. We'll start tough right away and it'll only get tougher from here. Who can tell me what this is?"

They stared at the pink potion that smelled different to every person. Aurora smelt mangoes, lilac perfume, and a men's cologne. Her eyes widened at what that meant.

**I'm attracted to Hermione and Severus?!**

Tom chuckled.

_We all knew that._

**So I'm bi?**

_Obviously. Personally, I'm glad you'll go after a girl as well. You might top, which means I will top._

Aurora blushed, then raised her hand.

Severus looked odd as well, having smelled steak, rose perfume(only Aurora wore that, he remembered from picking her up when he took her from the orphanage), and a grassy field.

"Ms. Potter." Severus asked.

"Its Amortentia, an extremely strong love potion. It's more of an obsession potion though, as no one can manufacture love. It can be very dangerous, as people have been known to kill those who are in the way to getting the person that made the potion out of jealousy if it was made too strong by putting in too much powdered moonstone. It smells different for everyone, and tastes different too. The smells are typically one food, one place, and the scent of the person you find attractive. If you're bisexual or have two people you're attracted to, you swill smell two different scents according to two people you feel the most lust, attraction, or love for." She said.

"20 points to Slytherin, especially for that little-known fact at the end." Severus said. "We'll be making it today. The ingredients and materials are on the board, the page is 182 of your textbook… begin."

"I'll set up if you get the ingredients. Can you get them for Belinda as well, as I don't think they'll stop arguing soon enough to finish it?" Aurora asked Haley, who nodded and grabbed the things they needed. Aurora flipped to the page and set up the work station with the equipment, flipped to the page that thankfully was covered in notes, and got up to grab the extra things they needed.

She set the stuff Belinda and Alan needed first, who both stopped arguing and thanked her, then started bickering about who would do what. Aurora sighed.

"Wow! You figured all this out yourself?" Haley asked, surprised at the depth of notes on the page.

"Severus verified it, so nothing bad will happen when we do this. Promise." Aurora told her.

"Let's be rebels then." Haley said, and Aurora grinned as she realized that Haley wasn't such a stickler for rules as Ravenclaws were made out to be.

Aurora began preparing the ingredients while Haley stirred and added them according to the directions, occasionally asking Aurora to decipher her notes.

Haley held her breath when adding in the peppermint spring, but the potion immediately turned the correct shade of pink at the end.

Severus smiled at them when he saw the potion.

"30 points to Slytherin and 30 points to Ravenclaw for a perfect and improved potion. Well done, girls." He told them. "Bottle it up and you may leave."

They did that, and Haley smiled at Aurora.

"It was lovely working with you. I'll see you at 6 tomorrow then."

When the corridor was empty, Aurora used her time-turner twice, one to eat a quick meal in the kitchen, and then to make her way to Charms for the basics.

…

When all the students left the room, Severus headed to the office.

"Its five o'clock somewhere." He muttered as he went to his stash of cognac.

He sipped slowly, trying to convince himself that the potion was brewed incorrectly, that it wasn't Aurora. He knew she was way too young to lust after, but then remembered that she had his Lord in her head… even more reason to not touch her. He didn't want to be castrated or thrown in Azkaban. So he'd wait.

…

Aurora got to Charms just as Flitwick arrived.

She slid in between Draco and Hermione. The class was more than easy. She got the levitating spell right on her first try, then got bored and tried to levitate herself.

"20 points to Slytherin for a fantastic display of magic. Can you fly like that?" Flitwick asked.

Aurora zoomed around, Tom rolling his eyes.

_You are such a child._

**Duh!**

She stuck out her tongue, and Tom groaned inside her head.

_Real mature._

She rolled her eyes again, continuing to fly.

Hermione and Draco were laughing hysterically, having done the spell themselves on the quill.

Aurora let herself down slowly.

"Could you help others, please?" Flitwick asked.

The three nodded, Aurora and Hermione going to the Gryffindors, Draco the Slytherins.

"You're Neville, right?" Aurora asked a smaller, round faced boy, who nodded. "Try it."

He did the incantation right as well as the movements, but became frustrated when it didn't budge.

"It's your wand. It doesn't want to work with you. Did it choose you at the shop?" Aurora asked gently, the boy was near tears.

"No. Gran wanted me to use my father's."

"I'll show you all something neat." She said to the four boys: a redhead that she remembered was Ron Weasley, a sandy blonde-haired boy named Seamus something, and another boy named Dean Thomas. "Put down your wands."

"Why?" Seamus asked.

"I'm showing you how to do wandless magic." She said slowly.

"But that's too hard! Only Dumbledore-" Ron started saying.

"Expecto Patronum!" she shouted, and the basilisk appeared, he hands glowing silvery-grey. Everyone stopped and watched her. "See, I can do it, and I'm only eleven, like you. It's a myth that only powerful witches and wizards can do wandless magic. You did wandless magic before, called accidental. When you do it on purpose, its considered wandless. Now, everyone: put your wands down and focus on the quill. Imagine it floating up. Now, focus on it harder, not too hard, or it'll blow up. Focus on how much you want it to float, and now imagine it floating up again."

Neville was focusing, and to his delight, his feather was one of the first (besides Hermione's and Draco's) to move upwards. It fell down then.

"Excellent, Neville. Keep focusing, don't let anything else interfere, even happy thoughts."

Neville managed to get it up to the ceiling, smiling broadly and excitedly when it made it.

He jumped up.

"I did it! I can't believe it, Gran was wrong, I can do this!" Neville exclaimed.

"50 points to Slytherin for outstanding teaching, and twenty points to Gryffindor for an excellent job, Neville." Flitwick said.

Neville was almost crying with happiness,

"You can be brilliant, Neville. All you have to do is want it and work for it." Aurora said kindly. "Can you show the rest how to do it? Let's see if the others will succeed."

By the end of the class, three quarters of the students managed to move their feather. Flitwick was beside himself with excitement.

As Aurora walked out, Neville caught up to her.

"You're absolutely amazing. I can't believe a Slytherin could be so kind." He gushed. "Could you help me with other subjects too?"

"I plan on starting a broad study group on Sundays, 1-4. Just come over to the library and we can work together."

He smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?" she replied.

"Why the fuck would you help out that fat idiot, Potter?" Parkinson asked venomously.

"He's no idiot. He outperformed you in class. You couldn't even move the feather at all with your wand. You're pathetic and disgusting, a sad excuse for a human, let alone a bitch and a near Squib." Aurora said, putting an arm around Neville who was in tears. "Don't listen to her, Neville. She's jealous of your power and what you can achieve. And you're not fat… you're a decent size, and a girl will fall for you hard someday."

Pansy was in tears as she ran off. Neville was smiling widely again.

"You think I'm powerful?"

"Yes. You can accomplish anything you set your mind to if you work hard enough. I want you to sit at Draco's right at our Table. You belong with us, as friends."

"Wait… that's the third place of honor. You serious?" Neville was awed.

"Definitely." She smiled. "Sit by the snakes."

...

**A/N:**

**This is nine pages, so I'll stop here. I'm so surprised with adding Neville to the group, but it works. He's loyal and I think he would be powerful with confidence and a grasp of wandless magic.**

**I'll update Monday or Tuesday next week. Like I said, I'm back. I'm sorry for telling you guys I was stopping for a while, as it wasn't true… I thought it would be, though. Anyway, feel free to yell at me for upsetting you, but put down your weapons, okay?**


	7. Chapter 6

The Act Chapter 6

A/N:

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers for keeping me going on this fiction, as well as giving me suggestions. You guys are really helping me out. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten on any fiction I've written, and the best response (14 reviews, 37 favorites, 69 alerts in the space of less than two weeks, as well as a bunch of favorite author and author alerts. I'm proud because I didn't require reviews and people gave them anyway… I did ask you to, but I didn't say I needed 5 reviews before I update next). The last chapter got my fiction to 20,000 words, which is pretty long for me. I'm at 55 pages for this fiction… which makes me pretty damn proud. Judging by the length of my latest chapters, this very well could be more than 300 pages by the end. We've got a lot of chapters ahead of us, but this is one fic I know I'll finish. I love reviews, so keep it up, please, and those who haven't reviewed please do a two word or more review… takes 30 seconds to make a writer over-the-moon happy. Again, not required, but if you have 30 seconds to spare and like this fiction, please review. **

**Poison has two chapters up, and is my excuse for fluff, smut, and humor. Check it out… I think it's funny and interesting. It's me branching out yet again, so it may not be the best, but I love it. It's really different from this fiction, so I'm not sure if I'll get the same audience or as many people loving it, but if you like my writing give it a try. **

I really don't care about the ages of the people. My Harry Potter books had to be put in a bin because I couldn't fit them on a small bookshelf in my room, and my bin is under the stairs and buried under a mound of heavy stuff. I'm not going to get them until I move out, so… I won't spell names right and the ages will be messed up. Sorry.

**Also, I will be talking about World War II in the History of Magic class, just because I find some aspects a lot like the war with Grindelwald and Voldemort and because it leads to a main part/turning point in the story. Those who support Hitler, don't believe that it happened, supported what happened… leave, I don't want to deal with that bullshit. If I offend anyone by speaking about it, I apologize (except to the people I mentioned in the last sentence). I will try to be as accurate as possible. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, and I will fix it, however, I will not cut all of it out. I have done research and won't put anything in this fiction that doesn't have a reliable source, and will provide the site name and references. In other fanfictions, they say Grindelwald and Hitler were working together (similar goals but different victims, around the same time, etc)… I will be using that idea. Let me make this clear: I am appalled at what the Nazis did, I hate that humans can be so cruel, and think that Hitler and the Nazis were evil and should rot in hell (or burn in hell). This fiction in no way is meant to support them. My goal is not to offend the survivors, their families, or anyone who is connected or affected by the war... I respect them deeply, and am sorry if it brings up any memories or hurts you in any way. Again, my apologies if I offend anyone, it is not my intention. And the characters in my fiction are all against it as well… I couldn't bear to even think about putting anything to support the Nazis in this fiction. **

Review Replies:

**TESKATLIPOKA: **Thanks for your suggestions. I'm adding most of them to the story, and using one of yours for a different story. I'm really glad you PM'd me, and you actually are the reason I updated today.

**Walking Stranger, Yachiru-chan92, SevloverKat, Florpis:** Thanks for loving/liking the story (all of you had similar reviews, so instead of writing them separately and saying the same thing, I put you all together. Hope you don't mind).

**Korienna:** He and Hermione will have a lot of issues to deal with before they can become friends. He'll be a follower. So far he's third in command, but that'll change when they get more followers.

**ShadowCub:** "Its five o'clock somewhere" line is a quote from a Jimmy Buffet song. I don't normally like him, but the song is catchy and is always on the radio. I did try several little attempts at humor.

**Pennfold: **I'm glad you weren't being sarcastic… thanks, I'm glad you like it. I think this chapter is better than the last two, with more Quirrel.

**X-Bubblegun-X:** Thanks for both your reviews. I'm glad you're loving it… I'm trying.

**Last thing: this chapter contains femmeslash (just kissing) and possession. I've warned you guys throughout that I will do this, so… flames about that will be laughed at.**

_**Tom writing**_

_Tom thinking_

**Aurora thinking.**

_Hermione writing,_

**Alright, Let the Chapter now Begin:**

Neville followed Aurora to lunch, where he sat at the Slytherin Table to the right of Draco to the shock and horror of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Haley smiled and sat across from Aurora, Belinda to Haley's right.

"What's **he** doing here?!" Hermione hissed in Aurora's ear. "He's the spawn of the son of a bitch who raped my mother; left her when she was pregnant with me, caused her to go to Azkaban, and ruined my entire life, forcing me to live with filth instead of a loving home!"

Neville overheard her and looked horrified.

"M-my dad did that?" Neville asked, now disgusted. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry."

"Yes… Bellatrix got sent to Azkaban for torturing someone who wholly deserved it. It made me get stuck with abusive **Muggles**." Hermione spat.

Everyone who overheard the conversation started whispering and telling everyone else at the Table, who shot Hermione looks of wariness and respect. Aurora had never seen Hermione like this and was surprised.

_I'm not. She is the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, a vindictive, revenge seeking, and sometimes insane witch who loves torture. She has the potential to become a great asset. I'd bet a million galleons that she'll be your most loyal and devoted servant."_

"I'm not my father. I didn't choose who I'm related to, otherwise I never would have been born into that family. I didn't do that to your mum. Frank is no father of mine." Neville said to her, honest and firm. "Give me a chance to prove my worth to you, to show I'm nothing like him… please."

"Hermione, he makes sense. Just please try and work with him." Aurora reasoned.

"One chance. If you do anything that reinforces my bad opinion of you, I will try my hardest to get you friendless and the pariah of Hogwarts." Hermione told him.

"Fair enough. I swear on my life I'll never be like my father. So mote it be." Neville vowed, smiling as their hands glowed gold.

"You just did an unbreakable vow…" Hermione told him, shocked. She held out her hand to shake.

"Annabella Lestrange, your half-sister. Please to meet you." She told him.

"Neville. I believe that if you let me, I'll take the Lestrange name. I no longer want to be a Longbottom. I swear on my life that I won't take even a Sickle of your inheritance if you don't want me to." He told her, and his hands glowed gold again as they shook hands.

Dumbledore didn't see them do that, thankfully, but walked over to them.

"I'm glad to see you are trying to unite the Houses. I never thought I'd see Gryffindors and Slytherins befriending each other, let alone sit by each other. Ten points to Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and 50 points to Slytherin for displaying courage and harmony."

Dumbledore was beyond please that Neville was part of the group. There was no way that they knew who Hermione really was, or Neville would be in a bed next to his parents in Saint Mungos, he reasoned as he walked to his office.

"He's an idiot." Aurora told Neville.

Neville agreed, not wanting to ruin his new friendships, even though he was brought up with a devotion to the Headmaster. He was willing to let his old beliefs die to belong to a group for the first time ever.

He had never belonged. He was at first mocked because of his bad teeth, his clumsiness, his fears, and because everyone thought he was a squib. He began eating away his sorrows, and being heavy made him mocked even more, and began a cycle. Get upset, turn to food, gain weight, be mocked, get upset… the cycle kept going. But now… he was being defended and complimented, told he was powerful and could achieve anything, and he wanted to prove himself so bad it hurt.

"Aurora… I have a binging problem. I want to fix it. I don't want to be Lard-O. tubby, chubster, Pillsbury Doughboy… I want to be healthy and look better."

"After lunch, let's see Severus. He'll know what to do. And you'll need help to get over it. We'll all chip in, but we need to get some adults involved so we know for sure that we're helping. I'm glad you can trust us. We'll be there for you, every step of the way." Aurora said gently.

Hermione smiled at Aurora, falling for her more than ever for how nice she was being.

Neville didn't want to tell anyone, but knew she was right and nodded.

"I also want to fix my teeth."

"I can shrink them slightly." Aurora promised.

"Me too." Hermione said. "And do you think Severus knows how to tame bushy and uncontrollable hair, maybe help me with my dry and acne covered skin?"

"Definitely. Let's finish up lunch though."

She grabbed Neville's plate and filled it with salad and a small side bowl of dressing, a bunch of fruit, a tuna sandwich on whole grain wheat bread with a tablespoon of mustard.

"It's healthy for you, and you can eat a lot of veggies and fruit. They don't fill you up quickly, but you need a lot of them for a balanced diet. The salad dressing helps absorb vitamins in small doses, the bread is a good source of grains, as it's whole grain wheat, and tuna."

Neville dug in, surprised that it tasted good. "I can't believe I kept myself away from this since I was five!"

The group smiled, chattering about the classes and eating when they had nothing to say.

"Charms was brilliant. Aurora is absolutely amazing. She flew around the classroom, then helped us with wandless magic. I actually got my feather up to the ceiling!"

"When did you have charms?" Haley asked. "Did classes start extra early?"

"Nine." Neville said, puzzled. "Why?"

Belinda and Haley were shocked, until Aurora showed them her time-turner.

"There was a rumor going around that we'd have to get up super early for classes this year. I'm glad it's wrong." Belinda lied smoothly.

The group accepted that. Everyone had their plate cleared in four minutes.

"Let's take you to Severus." Aurora said to Hermione and Neville. Draco tagged along.

They walked to his office, knocking.

Severus was extremely glad he had drunk a sobering potion after he finished his cognac and opened the door.

"Professor… Neville has an eating problem he needs to get over. I was thinking about giving him nutrient potions, anti-depressant potions, and an appetite suppresser."

"Ah… he's depressed and that makes him eat. The anti-depressants would curb some of his appetite, the appetite suppresser would help him lose weight, and the nutrient potions would keep him healthy." Severus told the rest. "Brilliant, Aurora. 30 points to Gryffindor for courage to tell someone and determination to get over an obstacle. 50 points to Slytherin for being helpful, loyal, and doing the right thing."

Neville's mouth dropped open.

"I was scared to go to you because of the rumors about you, but you're helping me. Thank you so much, sir." Neville told them.

Aurora felt both impressed and fascinated by Severus' reaction to Neville, liking the Professor more than ever. When she remembered the potion, she blushed. Severus looked at her, who was avoiding his eyes. He wondered what she was thinking, but would never break into her mind.

"Can you shrink our teeth? We keep being made fun of."

Severus wondered why he was the problem-solver of the day, but gave them perfect teeth.

"I have the perfect things for your hair and skin."

He brought out a taming potion for hair that gave the girl soft, shiny, silky, and curly hair. They both got skin cleansers, and Hermione got scented lilac lotion that would immediately improve her skin and make it softer.

"Thank you, sir." Neville and Hermione told him.

"Class starts in a half an hour. You might want to get going." Severus dismissed them.

Hermione, Draco, and Neville left, then Aurora after hugging him, her rose scent lingering.

…

Aurora ran to Defense, making it with five minutes to spare. Belinda and Haley were there, talking, along with Adrain Pucey, Warrington, and Montague (the Quidditch players), a platinum blonde-haired girl who resembled the Malfoy family (probably Draco's cousin, Aoide), Alliyah Archer, a Gyrffindor that stood alone because she was the daughter of the infamous Sirius Black named Raven Black, three Gryffindors (Amy Tolly, Mia Dawn, Sandy Dawson) who had formed a clique, two Ravenclaws (Shannon Davies and Cami Diggory). No Hufflepuffs had made it.

Aurora nodded at Belinda and Haley, who smiled at her, but moved to be next to Raven, who was shocked. She was used to being alone and ignored, left out of everything, so when Aurora started talking, she barely knew what to say.

"They said you were a fifth year?" Aurora asked. "Good to see I'm not the only one who skipped a few years."

"My mom taught me how to duel and was a stickler for defensive magic. We practiced it every day. She was pretty Dark and taught me powerful curses and the like." Raven explained. "I overheard some people talk about you skipping up to NEWT level. Congratulations."

"I'm Aurora Potter… your name is Raven, right?" she asked.

"Um… yeah. Why are you talking to me? My father led to your parent's death." She asked, nervous that she would walk away.

"You look like you need someone." Was Aurora's simple reply.

Raven looked like she would cry as she nodded her head, but stopped herself from tearing up.

Quirrel rounded the corner and let them all in.

Raven sat in the front corner, expecting no one to sit next to her. Her eyes widened when Aurora chose the seat next to her. Haley and Belinda sat to the right of them, the rest of the Slytherins sitting to the right of them, some of the Ravenclaws glaring because they took their spots.

Quirrel looked surprised at the seating arrangement but said nothing about it.

"Everyone, quiet down." He said, looking at the Gryffindor clique, who decided to talk about Witch Weekly. They blushed at his glare.

"This is not a class where you can fool around. Dueling is dangerous, and the first quarter will be spent on that and actually practicing the Dark Arts."

The Gryffindors started protesting.

"If you don't want to, leave." Quirrel told them.

The clique discussed it, but they decided to stay, one muttering about needing it to become an Auror, which made the Slytherins sneer.

"Anyway, this is not a class just for defensive magic. It isn't a class to just protect against the Dark Arts. To believe that the Dark Arts are the only thing you need to worry about is the epitome of idiotic. Neutral magic can cut a person's throat."

"Diffindo!" he yelled, and a mannequin lost its head, blood spurting out, making the Gryffindors pale and Aurora grin.

"If you want to be an Auror, you've got to learn how to cope with blood. You'll be dealing with violence beyond your darkest nightmares, against you, and you very well could be using the same spells they do. Aurors are now required to kill instead of capture unless they plan on torturing others for information. Less people get thrown in Azkaban that way, meaning less guards are needed, which costs much less for the government. Simple mathematics and politics, kid." Quirrel told the girl who wanted to be an Auror. "If you can't do that, find a different career path."

She looked horrified and sick.

"Neutral magic can burn a person alive, or strangle someone with vines, levitate someone and drop them out a window… most spells can kill if you have a good enough imagination to dream up ways to do that." Quirrel told them.

"Light magic, such as the cheering charm, can distract a person enough for someone to kill them or rape them. Healing spells can cause severe pain or death if botched on purpose." He continued. "Do you know why some magic is considered Dark and others Light?"

Aurora raised her hand.

"Go ahead."

"It's all decided by the Ministry, who come up with a pros and cons list: if the cons outweigh the pros or are heavy minuses or what is considered evil, such as pain or torture, its Dark, unless it's used by the Ministry, which makes an exception. Light is when the pros outweigh the cons and heal or do 'good' things, defined by the masses, like Occulmency and healing (unless painful). Neutral are neither good nor bad: growth spells, cleaning, and cooking spells are some examples. The bad thing about the Ministry classifying it is that everyone has a different set of morals: some view killing as necessary in war, to stop pain, or to get revenge or justice, others are as extreme as wanting torture to make people pay or to get information, while others are complete pacifists. What is legal and what isn't changes every day." Aurora said.

"30 points to Slytherin." Quirrel said, completely interested in her and her reasoning.

Quirrel went over the rules next: no fooling around at all, no being late, come prepared, no late or missing homework, study, pay attention, no talking while he's talking, he will grade notes, and work hard. The consequences to breaking the rules would mean being kicked out of class.

Because it was just an hour long class, they went over the dueling rules and were told to read and take notes on chapter 1, which had both dueling rules that they hadn't completed and dueling styles.

The rest of the class was spent silently reading and taking notes.

The bell rang.

"Aurora, stay behind for a bit." Quirrel called.

She walked up to him.

"Whatever do you need, sir?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, at eight is your first private lesson with me. Do not be late." Quirrel told her.

She nodded, walked out, and used the time-turner to a grab a quick nap before History of Magic, then used the time-turner again and walked to the class with Draco and Hermione.

It was with Gryffindors (again). The door was left open, and they walked in together, Neville sitting to the right of Draco again, Hermione at Aurora's left, again grabbing the front seats.

Draco decided he was dead when he saw the absolutely gorgeous professor. Unknown to his friends, Draco was bi, but liked men more than girls. And this man was exactly what he wanted.

Remus knew he was dead when he got a good look at the Malfoy boy. Moony came roaring to the surface, trying to get Remus to claim him as his mate. For a werewolf, there's only one person that the wolf would go crazy for and want, the person that Fate made for them. Remus had stayed away from relationships just in case the wolf in him would find their soul mate and leave whoever he was with, even if whoever he was with was pregnant, Moony wouldn't care, and Remus wouldn't either because of him.

He knew that if Lucius knew what Moony wanted, he would kill Remus, leaving no chance for him to claim Malfoy or stay with Aurora.

He forced Moony down, told him to wait because Malfoy was too young, a cub still, and he would panic and leave if he tried anything anytime soon. Moony protested, then relented after a while once Remus told him that it would be too painful to claim him, and that he wouldn't want to hurt the boy. Moony agreed, making Remus realize that he must be his mate, because wolves were ruled by instinct, not kindness and being gentle. They were predators and took what they wanted when they wanted, without giving a damn about anyone or anything.

It took him about a minute to conclude this.

"Hello everyone. I introduced myself yesterday, but for those who didn't pay attention, my name is Professor Lupin, and clearly I'm your History of Magic teacher. This year, we'll be going through modern history and current events, modern meaning from a century ago to today. My goal is to make you all able to think for yourself and reason through why things happened the way they did. We are not just going through wizard events: magical creatures and Muggle events will be talked about as well, because some are eerily similar to what goes on in our world." The professor began.

"We'll start with the Dark Lord Grindelwald and what a Dark Lord is. We will learn about his rise to power, the meaning of dictatorship, his followers, his ideologies and how they make sense and don't, why people let him take power, how he got a country to worship him, the war, his enemies, their ideology, what they stood for, the differences in ideals in Dark and Light cultures, the relation to World War II and his role in it, the role of propaganda on both sides, the horrors committed on both sides, the beginning of human experiments, what World War II was about, and the effect of his reign on our world today, This will take up a month to two months of our time together." He told them. "It sounds like a lot… and it is. You will have many readings, a research paper due at the end, several reading tests, and a before and after test. I encourage you to ask questions, and have both Muggle-borns and purebloods work together, as Muggle-borns know about World War II, and purebloods know a lot about Grindelwald. In fact, you are required to be in a study group, once a week, on Saturdays, after dinner until 8, but you can stay until 9 if you need it."

"I have a test for you that will be ungraded. It's for me to see what areas we need to focus on the most and what you know." He handed them out.

"Before you leave, I have copies of the books you will need for this class. You will hand them back at the end of the year, because they are quite expensive and self-update. They're titled 'Major Events of the Twentieth Century: Muggle and Wizards alike.' It is extremely graphic and descriptive about war, with pictures. It's real life though and you need to see it."

The test was hard, even for Aurora. She had browsed through histories of different Dark Lords and knew basic questions, had studied World War II in Muggle classes and out of curiosity, but the details left her. Tom, who had lived through both, was eager to help out for once. She managed to answer 80% of the questions, Tom stuck on ten of them and a bit angry about that, but willing to learn much more about it.

Hermione completed only the ones on World War II, looking frustrated, Draco and Neville only on Grindelwald, Draco getting a lot more because he had an in-depth study of him while Neville got more biased towards the Light and less depth in his lessons. They handed them in, and they were dismissed.

"I'm really excited about this class." Hermione told them. "I really want to know more about Wizarding history. It is where I belong, and I want to be educated about it."

"We're lucky we don't have Binns. He's the least interesting ghost in the world." Draco said. "I really think I'm going to love this class."

"Me too." Aurora said, and Neville agreed.

"It would be great to get an unbiased perspective for a change." Neville told them. "All I hear about at home is how great the Light side is and how evil the Dark Side is. It can't be all true."

"For World War II, he won't be unbiased. What the Nazis did was horrific." Hermione said, shuddering.

"We should all work together. I think we all know bits and pieces of this and can help each other understand it all. Professor Lupin seems to know his stuff, so it shouldn't be as hard as we think. No need to get cocky though, we should still study and work hard." Aurora told them.

Thankfully, History of Magic was the only class she had that block. Aurora was absolutely spent and fell asleep for two hours, waking up for supper.

She ate quickly, heading to her room.

…

Hermione was in her room, writing to Tom.

_Hey Tom. Sorry I haven't wrote to you in two days, I've been so busy._

_**It's fine, Hermione, as long as you don't make a habit of it.**_

_I told you I got sorted into Slytherin, but I forgot to tell you about my new friends. I think I'm falling for one of them. Her name is Aurora Potter, I told you about her before I met her and how she saved you as well. Anyway, she got my teeth fixed and tamed my hair. Her power is indescribable and she's so smart. She's only in my class for basic Charms, History of Magic, and Herbology. She can do wandless magic. Even though she's clearly Dark and Slytherin, she's really nice. The only thing that made me mad was that she befriended the son of the person who raped my mum. I found out that I'm a pureblood and now the whole Table knows that I'm Bellatrix's daughter. No one bullies me now, they're too afraid, and it feels really good to be respected and feared._

_**Are you a lesbian or bisexual?**_

_I only feel this way about Aurora so I think I'm lesbian. _

_**Wizarding culture is fine with that. There's rituals to make a woman carry the baby of her lover. Look it up. I think it's in 'Rituals of Passion'. Of course, you'll only need that when you're older and have your mother back, as she will want you to have a powerful heir. No pureblood family accepts their son or daughter to not carry on the line, so even if it's magically induced, it will be accepted.**_

_I'll look it up soon. I think Aurora wants a family like me. She was abused as well, badly, to the point where if she didn't use magic she would have died, by her family. She craves acceptance and love. If I can give that to her later on, I will._

_**How does she feel about you?**_

_I don't know. I'm scared to ask._

Suddenly, Annabella, as she preferred to be called in private by Tom and Aurora, collapsed. The diary Tom decided to possess her once to find Aurora for his Annabella. It was odd for him to have a body, especially a young girl's, so he took a while to get used to it. He went to the mirror, making sure he looked presentable.

Instead of the busy brown hair he thought he'd have, Annabella had soft chestnut brown ringlets. The once acne covered skin turned soft and clear. She was still petite and slender because of having subpar food and nutrition thanks to her parents, but she looked good. Aurora would like her.

Tom walked to Aurora's room and knocked.

"Come in if you're a friend. If you're a bitch or hag, leave." Called a voice.

She entered.

"The potions worked wonderfully. You look beautiful, Annabella." She told her, looking her up and down.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Aurora smiled at him, then her expression turned to shock when Annabella kissed her on the mouth, soft and gentle. She didn't respond for a couple seconds, then kissed her back hungrily, her Tom completely interested. The kiss turned passionate quickly, but Aurora pulled back.

"We're eleven. So I don't want to go any farther than kissing, hugging, and holding hands, but I'd definitely be willing to do more in a year or two. So… are we still friends or something more?" she asked, nervous that it was a joke.

"Girlfriends." Annabella/Tom told her.

After a while, Aurora yawned and Annabella/Tom excused herself, Aurora obviously exhausted.

Journal Tom gave Hermione his memory and went back to the diary, and Annabella woke up.

_Tom? You helped me?_

_**I can do more of that for you, whenever you're scared, hurt, or unable to do what you need to do, I can take control, if you want.**_

_Definitely._

Back in her bedroom, Aurora smiled.

**So this is what it feels like to have someone love you.**

**A/N: **

**I didn't want to get graphic or go far at all, as they are only eleven. They'll get farther when they're twelve or thirteen.**

**I figured the only way Remus would obsess over Draco was if they were mates… its overused, I know, but run with it.**


	8. Chapter 7

The Act Chapter 7

A/N: This is the 8th update in two weeks, the third update in the space of three days. The last two chapters were 9 and 11 pages long, and this is 18 pages. I'm at 73 pages as of this update. I've decided that I'm crazy… I hope you guys love me, because this is the fastest I've ever wrote anything in my life, and I actually like this fiction. It's also the longest thing I've ever wrote so far. I'm also updating Poison fast: two updates in two days. Cleary, I'm dedicated for once.

**Pairings updated: RLBWDM (threesome, eventual), SSHPHG (threesome, eventual), HPHG (now), Belinda x Haley, Fred W x Daphne G x George W (no twincest), Bellatrix x Rodolphus, Neville x Luna, LVxHP, LMxNM**

**I write out of order, so I rewrite chapters multiple times and will slow down soon. For example: Aurora's Fourth year is almost completely written. Once I get to that, I will update up to twice every day until I finish that year (I expect 10-16 chapters for that year). I have almost none of the first year written, so I'm updating as I go: every day I write for 2-7 hours (forgoing sleep). Each chapter is being updated as fast as I can after proofreading once (so grammar and spelling will not be perfect, especially because my keyboard will need a replacement soon). So, expect a chapter every one to three days (I'm on a semester break from college, working on finding a job… somehow this comes first though), sometimes twice in one day. **

**So, what I have done: the end, most of year four, the outline of year one, two, and five; some chapters in year two and five, and nothing of year three. Once I get there, I'll ask for suggestions, if some of you PM me and don't mind spoilers of my fic. The only people who will get spoilers are those who ask for it.**

**My goal is to get to at least 100 reviews by the start of Aurora's 2****nd**** year. 2 words is all I need from each of you who have an account and love/like my fic… 10 seconds to 30 seconds folks. It's not required, but I want to have a goal set for me. If I get more, I'm going to be so happy that I'll cry.**

**Each school year has a minimum of ten chapters, decent size-monstrosities, with summers and Yule counted separately (Yule gets one small-decent size chapter for each Yule, Summers at least 3 chapters, probably smaller than normal). This will be a freaking huge fanfiction, if you haven't guessed. I have four chapters (including this one) done for the first year, and at least 9 more to go. It may very well be up to more than 800 pages (300 was way off) by the final chapter. I AM CRAZY! So, if you now love me or appreciate how hard I'm working on this, review… I really want as many reviews as I can get. Now you know I have no life and I'm completely insane… I've told you that, so I don't need a review stating that. And don't be scared off by how much there is to read: it's not a school project, and the feedback says this is a good read.**

**I will skip quickly through some parts of the year so I can focus on others. This isn't a fic where I will write every second of every day. However, I will probably put most Potions, Defense, and History of Magic classes in it, because I have good ideas for them. The sorting, feast, and some study groups will be in there, as well as the first day of classes. The rest will have a sentence or two in every chapter, unless something major happens. I will focus more on her adventures, tasks, Tom, relationships (romantic and otherwise), and problems. Unless you people have suggestions, I will keep to that rule. **

**Weird thing: Even though Aurora is in her 7****th**** year of Defense, when a new teacher appears, she'll take it anyway every year so she doesn't miss out.**

**Last thing: Suggestions are always welcome. If you PM me, I'll respond ASAP.**

Chapter Start:

Aurora woke up and showered quickly, dressing, brushing her teeth, doing her hair… all at 5:30 am.

She raced to the library, where some of the Potions class had gathered around a huge table.

"Professor Snape forgot to tell Haley and you: we have an essay, five feet long, on why Veritiserum works (explain the process and how the ingredients add to the potion and why they are necessary), what its used for, and if we think it should be used and why." Belinda told Aurora. If it had come from anyone else, she thought they would trick her, but because Belinda actually liked her, she sighed and got to work, knowing Severus was testing them and being difficult on them on purpose. She took out her self-updating potions research book, a basic steps book, A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, her required potions book, and an ethics in potions book, her quill, and several sheets of parchment.

She first wrote down the directions on a scrap sheet of parchment and the ingredients involved, looking up each ingredient in the potion, what they generally gave to a potion, and how they reacted with other ingredients, taking notes on it and marking what page she used. Next she researched how different stirs affected a potion (speed, direction, and how many), and how different methods of cutting affected the potion. She checked off each step and ingredient in the book. On another sheet of paper, she wrote down what the book said, then rewrote it in her own terms according to her updated research. She read a summary on the research and development on it (experimented multiple times on humans, some killing the human who tested it) from the views of the researcher, who wrote multiple theories on how it worked, who then gave it to the developer, who put the theories together and formed multiple potions, who gave it to the experimenter, who noted scientifically the reactions to each and when it worked, going into graphic detail. The views on it afterwards were politicians, who tended to focus solely on the positives or how it would affect their re-election should people find out, the prosecution lawyers who found in invaluable, the defense lawyers who criticized the ethics and protested against it (they'd have no clients that were definitely guilty that would plead innocent, as the fine or time was doubled for those who wasted the court's time or money), the average citizen, who were of course split: most viewed it as a necessary thing that should be used for every trial, and the others who protested because of privacy laws, and the high moraled people, who screamed about how inhumane human testing was.

"Hey… Veritiserum was developed in Germany by Hitler's R and D workers during World War II." Aurora told them. "The people in concentration camps and prisoners of war were being forced to be experimented on, most of the times dying horrifically from overdoses or a messed up potion. They got it right during the middle of the war, but the work and procedures were given to Americans on purpose by Germans who wanted it out of Hitler's hands, and the factory they made it in was destroyed. Grindelwald got the potion and used it shortly after it was proven right. The Americans lead hitmen and took out all of the people involved in the research that weren't loyal to America. That lead merica and their allies to win the war and turned the scales in their favor. Grindelwald was supposedly defeated after Dumbledore, the lead experimentor for England, used it and found Grindelwald's hideout, taking advantage of being the first to know where he was, and defeated him in a duel. Shit, do you know what this means?"

"Dumbles isn't as squeaky clean as everyone makes him out to be." Belinda smirked as she understood right away.

"No way… our Headmaster would never have experimented on unwilling people." Alan voiced, several Hufflepuffs and the group of Gryffindors agreeing with him.

"We need to find more facts and verify the sources before we'll conclude anything." A Ravenclaw spoke up. One of the Hufflepuffs was convinced, and Raven Black agreed with her as well (Aurora wondering how she missed her). The rest of the Ravenclaws were convinced with her solution.

The Slytherins looked like it was just another confirmation of their beliefs.

"After I'm done writing down quotes and write a rough summary of each point of view, I'll let you guys read both the ethics and research book. Give it back to me by tomorrow at breakfast." Aurora told them.

"I'll be the one to read it and tell everyone my conclusion if the source is valid or not. I'll do some digging in my family's library as well, because I guarantee the Headmaster wouldn't let any book that had a negative view of him or evidence of wrongdoings anywhere where we can easily get at them." One Ravenclaw said, seeming to be the leader of his group. He was reasonably handsome in a bookish way: black wire-rimmed glasses over shocking blue eyes, short brown hair. "I'm Cayden Diggory. There's a lot of us here. I'm the twin of Cami Diggory and the older brother of Cedric. My parents have a thing for C names."

He held out his hand to shake, and Aurora grinned at him and shook it. He moved to the empty seat to the left of her and started looking over her half-done essay. He fixed some grammar problems but could find no fault in it otherwise.

"You're just as good as the rumors I've heard about you. You'll find a lot of people in Ravenclaw will stand by someone as intelligent and worthy as you." Cayden told her.

"I'm glad I've impressed you." She told him.

She looked over his essay,

"Those are really good points. You have an amazing grasp on the theory and how things work. It could be strengthened by reading the ethics book. If you take notes, give it to the other Ravenclaws so they can have the same information to make it fair. I'll give mine to the Slytherins."

"I may be good in theory, but I'm just above average in practical." Cayden sighed.

"Come to the Potions classroom on Sundays at nine am and I'll help you. But don't be so hard on yourself, you're better than what you make yourself out to be." She told him.

She put her finished ethics notes in between them and worked with him on finishing the essay, making sure to use different points of view and research so they wouldn't be accused of copying each other.

They worked together on the conclusion: the way they research was wrong: they should have tested it first on a body that was brought to a comatose but alive state by Necromancy, that had no feelings, thoughts, or anything that was technically dead and couldn't feel a thing. Once they got the dosage and potion right and made sure it had no dangerous and lethal side effects (waiting a month and testing every day to see if anything happened), they could use it on well-paid volunteers or themselves, then produce it in mass quanitites. While it did violate privacy laws, they argued that people who had done those crimes had no right to privacy, and those accused and innocent should be glad they have a bulletproof way to get out of Azkaban. No citizen should be able to access it or have it used on them without reasonable suspicion that was verified by five sound of mind people. The research was clearly horrible, evil, deranged, and sick… if they had gone about the way they described, it would be worth using.

After Aurora's ink dried enough for her to put everything away and walk off, Cayden caught up to her.

"Are we friends?" he asked out of nowhere, shy.

"If you want." She told him.

"Why would you want to be friends with a snake and future Dark Lord, Diggory?" Alan sneered, having followed closely behind them. He hadn't even started on his essay. Instead talked about Quidditch to his girlfriend, Lou James. "She's also a dyke… wouldn't have you anyway."

"Only a filthy Mudblood not worth anyone's time would call me a dyke." Aurora sneered icily.

"See, what did I tell you? Already hating me because of my blood." He said, as if she just proved his point.

"I don't hate you because of your blood. I'd be a hypocrite. Mudblood is a term used by purebloods to talk about Muggleborns who refuse to adapt and accept our culture, forcing their beliefs and traditions down our throats. Mudblood is meant to mean common, mundane, _normal_ people who are unwilling to do what is needed for our culture to survive. While you, by calling me a dyke, became the shining example of what a Mudblood is, I don't feel that way about all Muggleborns." Aurora said icily. She spoke slowly as if explaining something highly complex to a toddler, but with a tone that she'd never use on a kid.

"Really? Name a Muggleborn you get along with."

"Hermione Granger." She lied immediately.

"My girlfriend." She said, this time telling the truth.

He stared as she walked off, unable to form a comeback.

Cayden shook his head at him. "She told you."

He jogged to catch up with Aurora, who was fighting back tears at what he had said.

"Stop and look at me." Cayden commanded.

Aurora did, and a tear fell down her face.

He wiped it away and held her to him.

"Will it be the same when everyone finds out that I'm dating Hermione?" she asked, a bit scared. Tom couldn't comfort her at all, because Mudbloods and halfbloods would say something.

"No. I'll stop anyone who says anything to you, if I hear anything, I'll stop it as well and I'll let the teachers know if you get bullied at all so they can stop it. It will be bad at first, but you can always talk to me about it. I'll be here for you. I'll let you in on a little secret… I'm bi." He told her firmly.

"I'm into guys as well as girls, so me too." She told him.

"You two make a cute couple." He said. "Now, let's get to breakfast. I'll sit with you."

"How the hell do you have that schedule?! Severus screwed up." Draco asked when Aurora made it to breakfast and opened up her schedule.

_Monday, Aurora's Schedule (take multiple naps and eat plenty)_

_Sleep in until 7:00 OR Spend Quality time with your wolf (he wants you to)_

_Breakfast: 7:30- 8:30 am_

_Double Potions, 7__th__ year, mixed: 9 am- 11:30 am._

_Charms, 1__st__ year, Slytherin/Gryffindor 9 am- 10:15 am_

_Free block. 10:30- 11:30_

_Lunch, 12:00 pm - 1:00 pm_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts, 7__th__ year 1:30pm-2:45pm_

_History of Magic, 1__st__ year 1:30 pm- 2:45 pm_

_One-on-one lessons with Quirrel starting Wednesday, September 3, 3:15 pm- 5:30 and every Monday and Wednesday after that_

_Supper, 6:00_

_Study Group on Monday for Potions and Tutoring Starting Wednesday, September 3, 6:30-9:00 pm, and Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after that_

_Tuesday:_

_Study Group/Tutoring for Potions, Everyone welcome, 6:00 am- 7:15 starting Tuesday, September 2__nd__, every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday After that._

_Breakfast, 7:30-8:30 am_

_Ancient Runes, 5__th__ year, Mixed: 9:00- 10:15 am_

_Arthimancy, 4__th__ year, with Ravenclaws, 9:00-10:15 am_

_Herbology, 1__st__ year, with Hufflepuffs, 10:30- 11:30_

_(Take a shower, please, then come to lunch)_

_Lunch, 12:00-1:00_

_Charms, Year 5, 1:15 to 2:30_

_Transfiguration, 5__th__ year practical, Mixed: 1:15- 2:30_

_One on one theory with Professor McGonagall: 2:15-3:15_

_One on one theory with Professor Flitwick, 2:15-3:15_

_Free Block, 3:30- 5:30 (nap)_

_Supper, 6:00- 7:00_

_One on One Defense with Quirrel, 8:00-10:00 pm, Pass will be provided._

_Wednesday:_

_Potions with Nicholas Flamel, 5:00-7:00 (early but worth it)_

_Breakfast, 7:30- 8:30_

_Double Charms, with 7__th__ years, 9:00- 11:30_

_Double Potions, 9:00- 11:30_

_Lunch, 12:00- 1:00_

_Herbology Tutoring with Professor Sprout (You can be great) 1:30-4:00_

_Double History of Magic 1__st__ year, Mixed, 1:30- 3:15_

_Dark Arts with Quirrel, 3:15-5:30_

_Free Block 3:30- 5:30_

_Supper, 6:00- 7:00_

_Aurora Tutors All Years in Defense Against the Dark Arts, 8:00-9:00_

_Dueling, Private Lesson, Quirrel 8:00-10:00 pm_

_Thursdays: _

_See Tuesday_

_Fridays:_

_See Wednesday_

_Saturdays:_

_Potions Study Group, 6:00-7:15_

_Breakfast, 7:30-8:30_

_One on One Tutoring with Quirrel, Anything and Everything 9:00-11:30_

_Lunch 12:00- 1:00_

_Broad Field Study Group, 1:15-4:30, All welcome_

_Charms Tutoring 1:15- 3:30 _

_Free Block_

_Supper, 6:00-7:00_

_Study Group For Defense, 8:00-9:00 or later, pass will be provided_

_Sleep as much as possible_

_Sundays: _

_Please sleep in until 11:00, then use time-turner _

_Note: Wolf wants to spend time with you, as long as you can manage it, whenever that day_

_Breakfast 9:00- 10:00 in your room._

_Lunch, 12:00- 1:00_

_Broad Field Study Group, 1-4_

_One on one Potions with Nicholas Flamel: 6:00-9:00 in lab with Dumbedore, 6:15-10:30 (pass will be provided)_

_Rest of the day is yours to sleep and eat, so do it. We don't want you to pass out. Do your homework afterwards, then use the time-turner as many times you can._

_Note: Go to the library if you have too much homework or the teacher who gave you the homework any time. If you can't do the workload, tell the teacher after using the time turner multiple times._

_Note: Bring homework to every tutoring session and study group_

_Note: Rest for two hours after every two classes to keep up your energy. Each teacher will give you snacks and drinks to keep you from passing out. We will monitor you, and if we feel you need to skip a class for your health, you will be sent to your room. No protesting. You will get notes and a memory of the class to watch in a Pensieve._

_Note: Tutoring and study groups can be skipped or called off if you must once a week. If you can't do it, we will assign someone to help you._

_Note: You may lower your load by dropping a class if you need to. You are only 11 and this is tough for anyone to do, even Dumbledore. No one will feel disappointed. You're strong and powerful, but young. Remember that._

_Severus Snape._

"I have a time-turner. I'll manage."

"You'll be around 13 at the end of this year. Your birthday will be in February." Draco said, awed.

"Spend time with us too, alright?" Hermione said.

Cayden smiled at her. "I knew you were powerful and capable, but you're taking on more than someone double or triple your age could handle. I'll get people to help if you need it."

She smiled, then noticed some of the Gryffindors who were standing on their seats to get a good look at them. Hermione had switched with Draco to be on Aurora's right. Aurora then kissed Hermione in front of the whole hall, shocking Hermione until she melted into the embrace and kissed her back.

Two twin redheads nodded at them and clapped, some others joining in because it was erotic, others because they were showing courage and bravery. Others hissed and booed. The Ravenclaws noticed the clapping, and Haley clapped for them, causing most of the Ravenclaws to smile, whistle, and applaud. Most of the Ravenclaws had read up on Wizarding traditions as soon as possible and knew that homosexuality was widely accepted, then read up on it themselves. They tended to want to prove their worth and went to great lengths to do so, and accepting the dominant cultures beliefs was one huge thing they needed to do to gain acceptance. The Slytherins looked at the others in mild irritation and confusion: many had gay parents or were used to homosexuality, so it wasn't an out-there display and they had no idea why it was such a big deal. Some Hufflepuffs, seeing the loyalty and love, otherwise known as their houses' traits, smiled and joined in with the cheering.

They broke apart, Aurora blushing a bit.

Severus was angry about someone getting to Aurora before him but controlled it. Lupin was happy that his cub found love, because Hermione's face showed it clearly, and Dumbledore toasted them.

Aurora ate quickly but with manners, and excused herself so she could get to Ancient Runes.

The class was made up of mostly Ravenclaws (12), Gryffindors (8), Slytherins (9), and 7 Hufflepuffs. One Gryffindor was a Weasley named Percy, A Ravenclaw named Penelope Clearwater, Kally Spinnet (a Gryffindor), Shay Smith (descended from Helga Hufflepuff), Oliver Wood, the Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team, Cho Chang (who self-studied), Cedric Diggory, and Roger Davies were the big name families.

Professor Vector, the Ancient Runes teacher, opened the door to the classroom and ushered them inside.

"Don't sit down yet. I assigned you seats, and you will be working with your table throughout the year. First table is Percy, Aurora, Cedric, and Cho." She rattled off names in groups of four, and the group slid into their chairs, looking warily at Aurora, who just stared coolly back.

Aurora got out her parchment, quill, ink, and book, others doing the same, and waited for her to finish calling out names.

"Rules of the classroom: respect is key. House rivalries will be forgotten as soon as you walk through the door, unless you want to spend your free time with Filch. There will be no bickering or fighting. You will work together. You will do your homework and study. I suggest you form a study group sometime on Sundays. I accept no late work." She told them.

"You will learn how to properly use Ancient Runes in warding and rituals without killing anyone, how to read runes fluently, and invent your own ritual, which we'll be brainstorming ideas today. The goal is to make a working ritual for Light or Neutral magic by incorporating themes and lessons. This will be your final project and will be weighted heavily. If you fail this, you fail the class. I will give you time in class to work on it through the year. You will also be assigned readings, comprehensive tests, two essays, and achievement tests. You are expected to take detailed notes on my lectures and the readings, and ask questions if you don't understand something. If you don't, it can kill you."

The class was playing attention fully now.

"Introduce yourselves to the new group, find a time to get together every week for three hours, and then brainstorm multiple ideas for rituals and wards."

"I'm Aurora."

"Cho."

"Cedric.

"Percy."

"I'm free Sundays at 6:00 at night, 10:00 to 12:00 as well."

"Works for all of us." Cho said, and the boys nodded.

"I was thinking about a warding object like an amulet that could store energy and shield moderate curses, jinxes, and hexes." Aurora suggested.

"Maybe add healing to that." Cho said.

"Or a ritual that stops the Trace." Cedric suggested.

"I like the anti trace idea. All in favor?" Aurora asked.

"Aye."

"Motion carried." She teased.

"One group has already decided on the meeting time and project. I suggest looking at Potions, Rituals, Charms, Defensive magic, and shielding spells." Professor Vector told the class.

"I'm in 7th year Potions, Defense, and Charms for healing and defensive magic. I'm being tutored so I'll ask them for help and to give me pointers. On Sunday I'll tell you what I found out if you sit by me for a little bit at lunch."

"I worked on my runes over the summer and can do some ritual work." Percy said. "I'll need some to check it though."

"I can look up new research on the things we need." Cho offered. "I'll buy a blank amulet and materials we need."

"I'll help Aurora make her own potion and Cho with research." Cedric told them.

Cho read the updated research on the Trace and how it works, Aurora looking through 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi for necessary ingredients, Percy studying runes, and Cedric drawing an exact image of each rune that would possibly work.

"The trace is applied to the wand, not the witch or wizard. Some potions make the wand utterly useless, so we have to be careful." Cho said.

"We'll buy a bunch of wands that can be tested on." Aurora voiced her solution.

"Sounds great." Cedric said.

"I'll get Sev to check over my work before I do anymore. So far I have mandrake root, which needs to be exactly measured. It interferes with noticing any reaction. Moonstone strengthens the potion, wolfsbane tames the potion so it's less temperamental, peppermint flavors it, and sunstone to make it last longer. I'll have him help me with the steps as well." Aurora leaned back, done with her work.

"You call Snape by his first name?!" Cedric almost shouted.

"Yeah."

"Read chapters one through three, annotate, and assign each person's workload. Do as much as you can."

The bell rang, and Aurora left.

She walked out of everyone's sight and turned the time turner four times to get a nap in and some food inside her. Arthimancy was next. She hated the subject but knew it was necessary to achieve her goals. Two twin Weasleys were already there. Ravenclaws dominated the class with fifteen in the class, Slytherin and Hufflepuff ten each, and six Gryffindors.

Arthimancy was like a complicated and confusing math class. They were given a bunch of formulas to memorize and a number chart according to the formula. It was absolutely boring and Aurora was the fist person out the door when the bell rang.

She used the time-turner once, rushing to the greenhouse, 15 minutes early. Three Hufflepuffs were glaring at her: Zacharias Smith, Justin, and Ernie MacMillian.

"Filthy dyke." One sneered.

"Piece of shit." Aurora greeted calmly.

Hermione walked down to the greenhouse and kissed Aurora, to the disgust of the three idiots. Draco grinned at the girls, then overheard muttering.

He punched Ernie in the nose, breaking it.

"If you call them disgusting or a dyke ever again, you'll die from blood-loss." Draco threatened.

He nodded, pale and trembling, then ran to the hospital wing.

"Anyone else?" Draco asked the whole class, who made it in time.

"No, not all of us are homophobic bastards." A girl named Hannah Abbot said.

The girls and many of the guys agreed. Parkinson and Millicent sneered at the couple.

Professor Sprout opened the door for the students and gestured for them to follow her.

Aurora recognized mandrakes and grabbed a pair of earmuffs.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?"

"A mandrake. They can cure petrified people and is a powerful ingredient in most potions. Their cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." Hermione said after the professor called on her.

"Excellent, five points to Slytherin." Sprout said, and Hermione knew that she was being cheated out on house points when she gave twenty points for a Hufflepuff that passed her earmuffs.

"Oh, that's fair." Hermione mumbled sarcastically and Aurora hugged her close to comfort her.

They both got to work after being told to, Aurora unable to shove the mandrake in a new potted plant. This class was going to be hell.

They walked to lunch, hand in hand. Some stared, but not many.

Neville was eating healthy again, blushing as he talked with Susan, who was clearly interested in what he was saying. Neville was sitting to the left of Susan, who was across from Draco. Raven Black hesitated, then sat down on Neville's left. Hermione was in her place on Aurora's right, Draco on her left. Belinda sat to the left of Draco, Haley across from her, Cayden next to Belinda. Cedric sat next to Cayden, Percy and Cho following to work on the project. The group began talking about their homework and classes, causing most of them to get their work out and ask questions of the older years.

"We should all go to the study group on Sundays, from 1-4."

They all had their books open, Aurora glued to the History of Magic book and at chapter 4, everything annotated; Draco looking ahead in their Charms class, Hermione reading Aurora's book of potion-making skills, tips, and why it works; Belinda writing down the rules of dueling, Susan and Neville working on Herbology,Percy going over a chapter in the book for Ancient Runes that covered how to sketch out theories for rituals and transform them into a first draft of a ritual, Cho looking over Aurora's research book, and Cayden reading the ethics book. Their food was forgotten for the most part.

Aurora walked out after a while, headed towards charms.

The class was in their seats, waiting for the Professor, who showed up right on time. Aurora was next to Raven again.

The fifth year was basically theory and practical, Aurora managing to summon a cushion at the end of the lesson.

Transfiguration was focusing on changing a person's body shape: as an Animagus or just transforming. They were the first class to attempt it in Hogwarts, making Aurora excited.

Each person meditated, focusing on their souls and asking their animal form to make itself known. Aurora saw a black jaguar, a dangerous and deadly predator, as her form. She decided to work with her friends to accomplish becoming a Animagus, as it was dead useful.

Aurora focused on it, imagining hunting, running through the jungle, the king of it, the top of the food chain. She tried to see it through her eyes.

"Aurora, you're already on your second step. Visit me on Sunday and I'll give you several books and private lessons."

"That sounds wonderful."

Raven was doing well too, causing McGonnagal to add her to the group that she'd help make the transformation in less than a year. She smiled, proud of herself.

They were assigned 50 pages of reading and an essay detailing why being an Animagus is a good idea or bad idea, the steps necessary, laws and regulations, due a week from that day.

Theory with Professor Flitwick and McGonagall was unremarkable. She managed to finish the homework.

Aurora took a three hour nap. She was sent a bunch of food while she was asleep, and she ate quickly.

She shut the door and went to the dueling area of the classroom, where Tom, known to her as Quirrel, stood.

"I know from the teachers that you prefer wandless magic without using the spells, so we're going to only use that in our lessons. We are going through light, neutral, and dark shields. You know how to do the Patronus, so this should be extremely easy, minus the dark shields, which are harder to master and aren't even taught in NEWT classes. We'll start with a basic and weak spell that only can defend against minor curses and hexes, that we teach in third year: Protego. Now, focus on a thin layer of a wall you can see through blocking every part of you, about 5 inches away from you."

Tom gave as little instructions as possible, testing out how powerful his enemy was. He could have killed her right then but the girl was too fascinating, and he needed to know more about her weaknesses to make sure that nothing would bounce back this time around. He was NOT going to spend 10 years as a spirit again because he overlooked something, thank you very much. At eleven, this girl was a powerhouse, even outshining him when he was at her age. He loved a life-or-death duel with an opponent who could very possibly beat him, and he hadn't seen such potential in all the years he was alive. And if she was already very Dark (he wondered how she got her magic that way at her age, because it wasn't really an if… it was intoxicating for him), he couldn't wait to see her when she finally dueled him. Maybe he didn't have to kill her: prophecies only come true if one person believes in them, and can be stopped at any time if the person didn't believe it. At that point, he wasn't sure what he believed: the girl had the potential to be an equal, she was born on the right day and the right gender, and she very well could have a secret power he didn't know of… but if he refused to believe it, he could have that power in his hands… they could accomplish anything.

Aurora had already gotten the shield around her, stronger than what someone did when they got it right for the fourth time.

Tom sent a stinging hex… so far, so good. Jelly Legs was next, and it still bounced back. He then used a blasting spell, and the shield fell, Aurora ducking.

"It wasn't meant to shield the last one. I was just checking to see if you managed to make it strong enough for it, which would be rare. Next time, focus on a stronger and thicker wall. However, your shield is where it needs to be, so we'll move on to a NEWT level shield: literally, it forms a long and huge shield like what people used when we didn't have guns and relied on spears, swords, maces, etc. It can block moderate to severe spells, depending on how well you do. It's at this level because it has no incantation and is all about focus and viualization to form your shield. The first time you make it takes about 30 minutes to an hour, but when you finish it and merely call the shield to you by a code word that you never use out loud, it takes 5 seconds and then it's in your arms. You no longer need to focus. Basically, you're making an object out of nothing. It is extremely useful. It holds up well on severe neutral or light spells, but only moderate Dark spells. The next shield is used for any spells, but once you finish this, I'll tell you more."

"Now, sit down on the cushion and focus on a metal or stone."

Aurora chose diamond because of how strong and durable it was, and it appeared in a thick and huge sheet that covered her whole body. Tom was impressed, as it normally took a bit longer to decide and many just used metals without thinking outside the box.

"Now, focus on a shield shape. Make it as tall as your chin, with an area for you to grab and hold it that is smooth and comfortable. Smooth the diamond on both sides."

The shield had a slight curve to the top and a rounded end on the bottom, with silver surrounding it and a curved silver area for her arm to go and her hand to grab.

"Focus on making the material even thicker, stronger. Make it be reinforced by magic, so things will bounce right back. Like Protego, focus on a thick but powerful wall around it that extends 3-5 inches in front of the shield."

This took Aurora twenty minutes. She was a perfectionist so she obviously wanted it to be the best work she could possibly do. This step was normally the hardest to do, but the ones wizards were lazy with because they were too confident in the stone and not in the magic it required.

"I have several stones for you to incorporate. Amethyst, ametrine, fire opal, chrysoprase, rhodonite, turquoise, for readiness to action. Both you and I will focus on each one of these, putting our magic and energy into it for you to absorb in battle. You need to focus on anger, passion, energy, alertness, strength, self-preservation, and bravery. The stones, when they are drawn on, will give you all of that in battle slowly."

Tom couldn't believe he was doing this: it definitely wasn't in the plan, hell, it would give her too much power… but if she went on his side, it could help them out. And he wanted to be the one to kill her, so it could help defend her if some idiot went after her.

He focused on the amethyst.

"Hold my hand and gather your magic. Now, focus on binding the magic that you give to the stone to my magic that I put in the stone. Mix it, then make it enter it."

Both had black as night wisps of magic reach out and intertwine with each other, Aurora almost moaning because of the pleasure unlike anything she'd ever experienced but held back any noise, Tom in a similar state because he had never done this before. Thank god for loose robes, huh? Aurora then focused on the feelings, and bold reds tendrils of magic for passion, anger, courage and strength, green for self-preservation, yellow for alertness and energy. The wisps then entered the stone, changing the colors to red, green, and yellow. The stone retained it's properties, with the exception of growing unbreakable.

The stone entered the top of the shield in the silver area, dead center.

Each of the other ones got the same treatment.

"Next is foresight: aquamarine and turquoise." Tom said. "Focus on your wish to learn more, your desire to know the future. Put all of that in the stones."

She was the only one who put the magic in this time. She felt faint and then heard a voice: _Prove yourself, and the gift of sight is yours, my heir, Princess Le Fay._

Tom walked toward her, obviously concerned because of how pale she was and how weak she seemed. Her color returned quickly and so did her strength to levels that it wasn't before the day began.

He looked at the shield, where unknown magic had hardened the protection even further. A crest was forming: Magic will Conquer All the Unworthy. It was two wands, one in the shape of a rose, the other in the shape of a snake, crossed. The background was paradise, what Muggles called Heaven, with magical creatures, witches, and wizards moving. On the top were clouds, and Lady Fate watching over them.

The same crest formed a tattoo on the girl's ankle.

He tried to forget why he was so rattled: the crest of Morgan Le Fey could only be used by a worthy heir to her. The inheritance of the Le Fays, much like the Slytherins, only worked for those who complete a set of tasks perfectly. For Tom, it took until he was fifteen. This girl was allowed to use this crest, which meant she was worthy but needed to prove herself to get the inheritance. She was already halfway there.

She bounced back up and finished the stones, then reinforced the others with energy.

"Next is luck: luck: agate, ametrine, aventurine, amber, chrysoprase, garnet, malachite, moonstone, sunstone, turquoise. Focus on your will to be the odds."

She quickly put the magic in the stones, and Tom noticed it took less time than before. They were pulled immediately to the shield.

"Next is intuition: amethyst, amazonite, ametrine, petrified wood, kunzite, labradorite, moonstone, turquoise."

Each gem was infused with instinct and a will to survive, turning it grey, and decorated the lining of silver,

"Next is protection, which will be put on the wall and crest you made, not interfering with it. It will be pulled into the spots in works in without you guiding it. Agate, lepidolite, smokey quartz, serpentine, tiger eye, turquoise, black tourmaline, watermelon tourmaline."

She reinforced each with strength, courage, luck, and energy. They melded themselves into the shield.

"Stamina: aquamarine, garnet, red jasper. Focus on your will to keep going."

The process was done the same as before.

"Last is logical thinking and reasoning. Focus on your mind and intelligence. Agate, chrysoprase, citrine, kunzite, lepidolite, black tourmaline."

This was another one she could possibly get an inheritance for, and Tom was correct.

"I reinforce your mind and intelligence with mine, young one. You will accomplish much on your road to greatness. You will unlock more with age." This time, Tom heard it. He turned to the portrait, and a woman with violet eyes and black hair smiled. Aurora was covered in a glowing light and levitated, then the violet light rushed into her mind, then she was gently put back down, as she fainted. Tom studied Aurora, then looked at the Lady.

"Its good to see my features being passed on. She's almost a spitting image of me. Then again, I did infuse her with my magic when she was young. I choose my own heir every seven centuries, and Morgan whenever she feels like, and she was the last one I visited that had potential. She thought she was dreaming, as she was in a self-induced coma to heal her wounds. She would have been like that for weeks had I not helped. She needed me, and while there were other powerful children, I felt a bond with her. Plus, she was the heir of my lover, Morgan Le Fey, and I. I had to choose an heir seven centuries earlier because one of my heirs married a mudblood of the worst sort that would have ruined my line. I cursed their line so they could have nothing but squibs, and ruined their magic so they were squibs as well. They were the first of the blood traitors. They betrayed me and their future generations by marrying filth, so I betrayed them. Anyway, all my other options had been exhausted, so after 600 something years, Lily Evans was the first of her line in almost 7 centuries to be born a powerful witch. Morgan was the one to lift the curse because I refused to. She was exceptional, a child I was proud of. She was going to be married into a respectful line, the Princes, until Godric messed up everything. Dumbedore was implanted with the idea of becoming the second Light Lord and given the ability to act and manipulate. Of course, Godric, Merlin's decendent, and Helga decided to try and ruin my heirs. Merlin had taught the mind arts to both of them, and as they were ghosts, they could still use the magic. They implanted a thought in Lily's mind that the Prince boy was no good and that she should give James a try, a thought in Severus' mind that he only had a crush on Lily, and one in Gryffindor's heir that James was in love with Lily. They married and had a kid, Aurora, meaning dawn, the beginning of a new era. While Morgan and I were furious about our heir marrying a blood-traitor, we decided that we wanted our newest heir to have love set up for her. Severus would get a second shot at love if Aurora was into men, a powerful child that wanted love and came from a decently powerful and Dark family would fall in love with her as well. We would have interfered with your life, but as the heir of the most powerful wizard of his time, we decided that we'd let you have free will and form your own opinion. I'm glad Aurora and Annabella have found love with each other. Then, Godric decided that our heirs were too powerful and implanted a thought in Dumbledore's mind that he needed to find a way to kill them off, so he made a prophecy up and had Severus overhear it. He thought they'd take care of four in one go, but Morgan Le Fey and I managed to infuse enough power for both of you to survive. We made part of your soul get chained to hers for you both to live. When you shot the killing curse at her, one part of your soul was destroyed, but a larger part was kept safe in her. Neither of you can die as long as the other lives. I'd advise you to rethink your plans about her." Ravenclaw told him.

Tom looked to the sleeping girl, who looked so fragile, but was more powerful than he ever thought. His soul and power, the chosen and born heir of Morgan Le Fey and Ravenclaw.

"Thank you for telling me this."

He decided to carry her bridal style to his rooms, where she would sleep in his bed along with him, as he wasn't going to go to the couch and she needed a good rest. The bed was big enough for four, and Tom put a barrier up so they wouldn't touch.


	9. Chapter 8

The Act Chapter 8

A/N:

**Compared to normal, this took forever. I started reading a fiction that has 101 chapters, and couldn't stop. I'm at chapter 80. I wrote this over the course of however long it took me to update. And I had to redo most of my chapters that I wrote. Over forty pages to rewrite and spell check, plus this. So… I wrote fifty nine pages (this is 19). **

**This is the beginning of where I skip any unimportant classes (I focused on the first week because there was some important stuff). History of Magic is a huge influence and will start a turning point... as no one wrote about me putting in a bunch of WWII stuff or told me not to… I will continue to write about it. My favorite year I've written is year four, just because it's exciting.**

**The heir thing came out of nowhere, I know, but it does explain more about Aurora than the rest. Ravenclaws will feel a powerful pull to Aurora, while Gryffindors at heart and Hufflepuffs will shy away due to her magic. Slytherins will be unaffected by her for the most part in the beginning, with a pull towards the Dark Lord. Percy is more of a Slytherin then Gryffindor in my opinion because of his lofty goals and ambitions, Cedric is more of a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff mix, Cho Ravenclaw and Slytherin, creating more of a pull then the rest. Raven because she practiced the Dark Arts and is a fairly Dark Witch, will feel a pull to Quirrel and Aurora. She got into Gryffindor to be more accepted but it backfired, making her desperate to belong and adaptable. Percy in this fiction is three years older than Aurora, Bill is 19, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are 48 and 39. Voldemort Is now 50 (to make it easy on me). Lily and James died at age 21. Raven is 15, Belinda, Pucey, Flint, and Montague are 15 and skipped two years in Defense (due to extra training and a sadistic side), Cedric and Cho are 14 and skipped 1 year in runes. Aurora will be eligible for being a prefect next year due to her advanced classes. She will be living two years for every year she goes to Hogwarts. **

**Severus and Hermione's attraction was explained better: Severus wouldn't feel such a pull to Aurora if it wasn't magically induced. He's Le Fay's weapon and will eventual unlock more power as he grows closer to Aurora as a reward and also making him more suitable for their heir. There may be later on several teen pregnancies (probably Hermione by Aurora, Aurora by Voldemort, and one by Severus). **

**The ending I wrote no longer applies except for some parts, so I need to redo a couple chapters. **

**The shower scene is now deleted. Should have explained it: The Tom in Aurora is up there in age. He hasn't gotten anything in many years. In the original scene, I had Tom take control of Aurora. Also… There has been several fanfictions on this site that did what I did with the last chapter, some actually going all the way with an eleven year old and quite graphic, so that was tame. I had hit puberty at age nine, so I had the body of a fourteen/fifteen year old at age eleven, and most of the girls in my year had either hit puberty before age eleven or did at around twelve years old (you could tell the difference, and I knew I was bi fairly early. Anyway, because I knew at age nine for sure that I was bi, I assumed that was how some were, so I put that in there simply because I assumed too much. Back to the story though: Hermione and Aurora are beginning to feel a pull towards each other, the bond is making them mature much faster than they would have, thanks to Morgan Le Fey and Rowena Ravenclaw. I'll skip those scenes until the youngest's 13****th**** birthday. Anyway, I apologize for putting it in there. **

**Again, help me reach 100 reviews, as I can't do that for me. Please, people. **

Chapter Start

"Who the hell is Flamel? And why do I have to get up and bloody 4 am to meet him?" Aurora asked, extremely cranky due to the time. She was never a morning person, but this topped it.

She jumped in the shower, making it freezing to wake up, then heating it up so she wouldn't be shaking in the dungeons.

She walked out of her room, intent on making it to the Potions classroom, but she heard Severus speaking to someone in an unused classroom just past the common room. She hid in the shadows, cursing her curiosity at Severus' raised and annoyed voice.

"Filch, calm down. Mrs. Norris will be fine after the Mandrakes mature. She's been petrified, not killed." Severus snarled.

"It's that Granger girl! I saw her walking around at 3 AM, near the unused girl's bathroom, then she ran. I'd recognize her hair anywhere, the untamed mess, no decent kid would wear it like that."

Aurora rolled her eyes and tried to walk towards the classroom, but Tom held her in place, intent of hearing the conversation fully.

"The Granger girl, a MUDBLOOD, opening the Chamber of Secrets? You've lost your mind, Filch." Snape snarled, walking out of there.

He saw Aurora standing there, and she raised her eyebrows at him. He dragged her into the next classroom, locking and silencing the door.

"I covered for you. Be careful next time, and don't attack anyone with your friends out and about, they don't need to be killed due to an accident." Severus stated.

"What are you going on about? I was sleeping at 3." She told him, completely confused.

"Do not take me as an idiot, and don't lie! Who else could open the chamber but The Dark Lord? You're the only heir of Slytherin left." Severus snarled.

Tom took over. "Annabella has one of my Horcruxes, been writing to it for four years. I can't believe she's survived so long. Anyway, now that she's at Hogwarts, she could, due to the Horcrux possessing it. I assure you, I didn't do it."

Severus breathed in and out deeply.

"How do we stop it?" Severus asked.

"Aurora has to absorb it, as we can't destroy it. Quirrel also houses some form of me, and I have no idea how to absorb that. Its more powerful than me, even, so it might absorb me in the process."

"So it isn't a myth, the Chamber?" Severus asked.

"Of course not. I opened it fifty years ago, killed a pathetic girl named Myrtle. Always whining and sobbing… she gave me a migraine, so I killed her." Tom said, shrugging.

Severus stared at them.

"You killed a girl for giving you a headache?" Snape asked, disbelieving.

"I've killed people for less. I've tortured people to insanity for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Tom stated. "Oh, c'mon! You knew me for years! You know I don't tolerate anything!"

"Right." Severus said, letting it go, and reminding himself to keep headache reliever by them at all times. "This is going to be an absolutely insane year, isn't it? With the Stone being at Hogwarts, the Chamber opened, and you here… dear Salazar, what have I gotten myself into?"

"Hell." Aurora said. "Wait, what stone?"

"Philosopher's. Immortality and turning things into gold. I have no idea why they can't just destroy it, as no one's using it currently." Severus said.

Tom didn't care too much about it, as he couldn't use it to return. He'd need his own mouth, for one.

She cursed and ran for the classroom, Severus following at leisurely walk.

She managed to make it to the class two minutes late.

"Sorry, Headmaster, Sir." She said, greeting the extremely old man and the old goat (known as Dumbledore).

"It's quite alright, my dear girl." The old goat said. "Now, because Severus was extremely impressed by you, we got a mentor for you. This is Nicholas Flamel, the only Potion Master alive to get a complete Mastery. He's the creator of the Philosopher's stone, an object that makes you immortal and turns whatever you want to gold."

_He's up to something. Be on your guard. He wants you to be curious and go after it, but I can't fathom why. Ask him._

"Sir, why would anyone want that?"

Dumbledore looked stunned, while Nick smiled in approval.

"Are you not afraid of death?" Nick asked.

"Death is the unknown, so yes, I fear it. Not enough for the price though. When someone takes a power that is not their own, they lose something precious to them. I have many things and people that I love, and I wouldn't part with them." Aurora said calmly.

Dumbledore smiled, knowing that a Dark witch wouldn't ever say that. Or… thinking that anyway. To get her to face Voldemort this year, he'd have to rethink his plans, as he was banking on the stone to get her to go after it. He was planning for Tom, not Aurora, and he had to get them straight quick.

Nick was, of course, a brilliant teacher. Aurora found that she enjoyed bantering with him and his teaching a lot. Not as much as Quirrel though. There was something about Quirrel that drew her to him.

Nick was explaining how to come up with new potions, and even Tom was paying attention raptly. Nick assigned her to write a bunch of ideas for new potions and guesses for ingredients that would work with each.

She walked to breakfast, sitting with her new group. The whole group was whispering. Percy, Cedric, Raven, Neville, Belinda, Hayley, Cayden, and Cho had decided to sit with them again, gossiping.

"The Chamber's has opened again. I heard Severus and Filch talk about it before I went to work with Nicholas Flamel."

Percy and Cho looked at her in amazement.

"You've met Nicholas Flamel? He's-"

"The maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. It's in Hogwarts, Severus said." Aurora said, bored. "Anyway, Filch thinks that Hermione opened the Chamber. Avoid him at all costs. If you see him or a message, get away, so that way no one can blame you. I don't want you to get expelled for something you didn't do."

"And what if I did do it?" Hermione whispered in her ear, and only Aurora and a certain blonde noticed her eyes flash crimson. "Would I be evil? Would you hate me? Would I disgust you if I killed some Mudbloods?"

Aurora smirked.

"Be a Slytherin. Don't get caught. If I must, I'll blame it on someone else. And you would be evil, but I'm the same way. I've killed, I've tortured… make sure that you let me have some fun too." She whispered back, her eyes turning red too.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That you don't hate or feel disgusted by me."

She kissed Hermione again, passionately, on the lips. Tom/Annabella kissed her back just as passionately.

"Did I pass your test, Tom?" she whispered.

Tom looked shocked, but then he smiled evilly.

"So you know."

"If you attempt to kill her, I'll kill you." She vowed.

"Noted. I've become far too attached to her anyway… she's like me. Anyone who you want gone?"

"Parkinson." She said immediately.

"The one who hurt Annabella and almost destroyed me? Annabella will find a way to give my diary to her… she'll pay the price."

"Brilliant." She told him.

Draco whispered to her "You two better tell me what's going on."

"Will do."

Aurora, Cayden, Raven, Haley and Belinda headed to Potions again. Tom quickly walked to the dorm, as they had a free block, and let Hermione take control. She collapsed on her bed.

Belinda and Haley glared at Alan, having heard what he called Aurora. Belinda decided to be an even worse bitch to him.

"Professor, I can't work with Johnson. He called my best friend a dyke."

At that, the Slytherins and Ravenclaws turned as one and glared at Alan.

"Thought I'd let you know, Alan. My mums are lesbians, and I take after them."

"50 points of Gryffindor. If you ever call anyone that again, I will make sure you will have detentions during every Quidditch game and practice. And a month's worth of detentions with Filch." Severus said. "You will work alone, because no one else wants you near them."

He moved the desk with his wand to the very front corner.

"Belinda, you may work with Haley. Raven, I heard you and Aurora are friends, so you may work with Aurora. James, you will move to the very back right and sit with no one. I heard you laugh. 20 points off Gryffindor and a week's worth of detentions with Filch, because I won't deal with either of you two. You should hate yourselves."

Belinda beamed at Haley, and Aurora smiled at both of them, switching to the front left next to Raven.

"I agree with Rosier, the Professor, and Rookwood. I happen to be straight, but that doesn't mean I don't accept you."

"Thanks, Rave." Aurora said, and Raven almost cried.

"I haven't been on nickname terms with anyone here. You have no idea how good this feels. To be accepted."

Aurora grinned.

Both of them got out the ingredients for the next potion. Raven was barely good enough for the class in practical, so Aurora lent her a copy of her book that taught her the proper techniques and did most of the work.

"After you read and practice, I'll have you do more. It doesn't mean I don't trust you… you just need a bit of work." Aurora said gently.

"I'll prove myself to you. I swear on my magic that I'll do anything to make you proud." Raven vowed.

Severus just smirked. Aurora was gathering followers faster than his Lord worked.

…

"Aurora!" Draco said. "Please tell me what's going on."

"With what we were talking about at breakfast?"

"That, and I have something to ask you. We should go somewhere private."

She took him to the room of requirement, quickly opened the door, and walked in.

Draco appeared nervous, then grabbed a piece of parchment that he wrote on.

"Tell me if any of this is accurate."

She read it.

_What the fuck is going on?_

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened._

_Possibilities who:_

_Annabella. Very Likely. Reasons why: Was seen out at the approximate time of the attack. Hates Muggles and Muggle-borns. Dark. Wants revenge. Hates Squibs. Very powerful. Why not? Where would she have gotten the blood? None of Bellatrix's family was descended from Slytherin. Longbottom blood is doubtful. _

_Aurora. Most Likely. Dark as hell. The most powerful witch at school. Natural leader. Rumors that she killed someone, confirmed by Annabella. Will kill again and happily. Crimson gleam in her eyes at points. Hates Muggles, Muggleborns, Squibs. Killed her family. Gathering followers. I feel a draw to her. Others do too. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are naturally frightened of her, minus the Weasleys (Ronald defended her and wants to be one of us, Percy enjoys working with us, Fred and George respect her), Raven Black (due to her aura?). Slytherins have a draw to powerful dark magic and his heirs. Ravenclaws are drawn to her intelligence. Dumbledore said Voldemort may have put some of himself in her on his (temporary?) downfall. Dumbedore watches her closely and is trying to get a spy out of her followers… attempted me, I told him no way in hell. I am her left-hand. Anna is her right. While I'm jealous, I will not let it get in the way of being on her side._

_Nicholas Flamel is here._

_Only reason?_

_The stone._

_Dad's Dark Mark started to burn and come back to life. _

_Reason: Voldemort is rising again._

_Our group._

_We are preparing for war. If so, I am on Aurora's side. There is a reason she picked me, I feel drawn to her, I believe it's fate. I want to fight. I want to help._

_We're just friends? Highly unlikely._

Aurora finished reading.

"I had no idea about Voldemort rising. And you're right about most things. The Chamber is being opened by Hermione. She's being possessed, and she's going to get the object to drain the life of Pansy Parkinson instead."

"I hate that bitch. You two are now goddesses, and I worship the ground you walk on."

"I am gathering followers. You are the only one who knows. You are Annabella's and my right hand, not left."

Draco smiled brilliantly.

"So, you and my cousin share power?" he asked.

"In time." Aurora said. "I don't want to call you my left hand. You are my first friend, my best friend. You have declared your loyalty first. You are observant, you can be powerful. Annabella is my girlfriend, and should it get serious, I will share power. So, you and Annabella are my two right hands."

"I want to find more people to join you."

"Write a list of all you think are worthy or will do it. Write their pros and cons and any pertinent information: classes, age, grades, family, connections, affinity, and difficulty. Of absolutely anyone. We have Raven and Neville who have declared their loyalty not to the cause, but to me, from Gryffindor, and we will work on the Weasleys, who will sway the Light side. Raven has no influence but a lot of loyalty. Neville will make people think we aren't bad and warm them up to us. We have Haley and Cayden from Ravenclaw, Cho a possibility. They still need effort. We have Belinda, Annabella, and you from Slytherin, Pucey and Susan a maybe. Susan can be worked on by Neville, Belinda can convince the older years. You are in charge of writing to those you think are worth it, as well as those who graduated and who are foreign, and organizing a ball to introduce potential followers. Cedric could be swayed by Cayden and Chang. Hufflepuffs will be easier than Gryffindors to sway to my side. I need to go savior on them to get them to follow me. We will probably give the diary to a second person and save them, probably from Gryffindor."

"So… we're taking Hogwarts from the inside, not discriminating against their House, looking for power. I will do as you ask, my Princess."

"Princess?" she asked, amused.

"Your new nickname. Princess Andraste, meaning invincible, the goddess of war. I view you as invincible. Calling you milady for the Dark Lady sounds like you belong with Voldemort, Master makes me feel like I'm a slave and most possibilities would resent that… I don't mind, but it again associates you with Voldemort, which we don't want unless you join him, and it makes you sound like a man. Mistress is just wrong, because it makes you sound too weak… maybe it's just me, but it doesn't sound proper. I would call you my queen, but princess just feels right. I go with what feels right… I feel like I belong to you." He told her, matter-of-fact and honest. "I was thinking about giving us names to call in battle so no one knows who we really are."

"Go on."

"I want to be Deimos, meaning terror. Annabella should be Calypso, meaning she that conceals, because she hides her true self. Remus should be Lykos, meaning wolf. Belinda should be Eris, meaning strife. Raven should be fate, luck… because it was fate that drew her to you. Susan can be Kriemheld, meaning mask, battle. Cho should be Ismene, meaning knowledge. Cedric should be Achilles, meaning pain. If Fred joins, Agni would be good. Aodh for George, both twins names mean fire. Ron would be Amon, meaning hidden. Arash for Neville, meaning truthfulness. Cayden will be Bahram, meaning victory over resistance. Severus would be Cronus, meaning to cut. Haley will be Melaina, meaning black, dark. What do you suggest to name us as a group?"

"I want you to be my Demons, because we will be evil in the eyes of many. We will hurt, we will murder, we will torture. There will be no mercy, only victory over all others." Aurora said. "I will not lie to you. You will do horrible things and you must remain unflinching. Our goal is excellence, and all who don't fit the bill will be enslaved or murdered. Pledge yourself to me, or I will wipe your mind clean.

"I am your demon, my Princess, and there is nothing I will not do for you. I swear on my life." Draco replied without hesitation or fear.

He smiled as he was marked. His right shoulder had a fire that moved with a screaming and burning man chained to a background of Hell.

"I believe that is what I want people to answer my commands with. You are the first of my demons, and will be one of the most special people to me. You are great, my Deimos." Her eyes turned red, and Draco grinned crazily, evilly.

"I cannot wait for my day to prove to you I am worth your trust."

"You already have." She told him.

They walked out of the room, both heading to History of Magic.

…

Remus smelt burning flesh as he walked into the classroom. When he passed Draco, he knew it came from him, and he couldn't come to terms with Draco's wide smile. Was he self-mutilating?

Hermione walked into the room, sliding into her seat at Aurora's left, Draco taking Hermione's right this time. Hermione looked at Draco oddly.

"Did you fight?"

"No. Aurora and I will tell you after class. How are you?" he asked kindly.

"Better. I needed sleep. I can't remember breakfast… did I eat?" Hermione asked dazedly.

Draco and Aurora looked extremely worried. Draco shot a questioning look at Aurora, who nodded, Hermione staring blankly ahead. Draco looked even more upset.

Remus had to start the class.

"Welcome to our second class. I wanted to hand back your papers. The one who scored the highest is Aurora, so I decided I'd get you some chocolate, as no one else got close. Most of you did as I expected: you got half right, or were way too biased. None of which is your fault: it's your teachers." Remus passed out the papers. Aurora got an E, which Hermione looked at, puzzled, and a huge carton of coconut-inside chocolate, Aurora's favorite.

"The grading system goes from T, meaning troll, to O, meaning outstanding. E is excellent, A is acceptable, P is poor." Remus said. "I didn't curve it, meaning even Aurora didn't get an O. Only four people got a troll, with most at A's or P's. Do not get disappointed, this doesn't count towards your grade. You probably have had a very minimal covering of history, unless you are a wealthy pureblood who can afford tutors, or a muggleborn who went through grade school, and even then, they only got A's. My goal is to get you all to E's at least."

Remus began a lecture, but the group couldn't concentrate.

Draco began making a list of potential followers.

_Adrian Pucey. Brilliant duelist, is okay with Aurora, wants to become a strategist. Cons: Horrid and Charms and Transfiguration, gets really angry really fast. Will need a lot of convincing: parents were Death Eaters._

_Blaise Zabini: Very Dark, powerful, deadly. Highly intelligent. Son of an assassin that showed him the ropes. Quiet. Cons: Needs an extreme amount of effort, neutral in politics._

_Daphne Greengrass: Intelligent, witty, trained with Zabini for assassination, the next Black Widow, and has many connections. Cons: Icy, hard to please or work with, spoiled, daddy's little girl._

_Theo Nott: Highly intelligent, bookworm, strives for excellence. Cons: can't read people well, socially awkward, Death Eater's son._

_Ron Weasley: longs for friendship and to belong with us. Cons: lazy, doesn't study, Light, doesn't see his whole potential._

_Belinda Rosier: Amazing duelist, practices the Dark Arts, related to an Unspeakable. Already sees Aurora as a friend. Cons: Death Eater's daughter, can't do Light magic._

_Raven Black: Better than Belinda at dueling, a healer, bound to Aurora, and uses the Dark Arts. Cons: no political standing, extremely emotional, can't control herslf._

_Hayley Rookwood: Genius in Charms and Potions, daughter of a Potion's master and a researcher.. Cons: not a good duelist, not strong, fragile._

_Fred and George: Good friendship with Gryffindors, can convince them to join us, good at Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Arthimancy, and Transfiguration. Cons: prefer pranking to working hard and do not apply themselves._

_Cho Chang: Will be a leader of the Ravenclaw House, powerful. Connected, wealthy. Cons: spoiled, babied, gets flustered easily._

_Cami Diggory: Good standing with most Houses, will be able to convince them to our side, genius in Arthimancy and Ancient Runes. Cons: not a powerful witch._

Hermione nudged Draco so he would start reading from his book. Draco sighed… he wasn't even halfway done. He got out his book anyway and read, unable to focus on anything but his new family.

"I didn't have much planned for today but reading, annotating, and understanding up to Chapter 4. Once you finish, you may leave. Draco, please stay behind for a bit." Remus told the class.

Even though Aurora had read ahead to chapter 7, she stayed so she could wait for Draco. Annabella took only ten minutes to read chapter 4, waiting for Aurora and Draco. The rest of the class finished twenty minutes later and walked out.

"Draco… are you mutilating yourself?" Remus asked, knowing that the two girls wouldn't leave him.

"If you count getting a tattoo as that, then yes. Otherwise, no." Draco told him.

Remus looked extremely relieved. "You may leave, then."

The three walked out, heading to the Room of Requirement.

"Your diary is a Horcrux. Tom can possess you since you wrote so much in it. He made you open the Chamber today. If he keeps possessing you, you will die. Which is why I think we should give the diary to Parkinson and let her die in your place so Tom can rise again."

Annabella sighed. "Tom had been mine for four years… but I don't want to die. And Parkinson deserves to. I do want Tom in his regular form. How do you know all this? And what's a Horcrux?"

"I was told by Tom. In your form, during breakfast, and from him. He's inside me as well. And a Horcrux is a piece of someone's soul tethered to an object to make them immortal. As long as that object survives, the person will live. I'm one as well. I have a huge chunk of Tom's soul in mine." Aurora said, trying to be honest.

"Who is Tom really?"

"Lord Voldemort." Aurora told the group.

"Damn…" Draco said, in shock.

"Draco, can you explain to her about the demons?"

Draco launched into the same explanation Aurora gave.

"Hell yeah, I'll join!"

Aurora marked her with the same mark Draco had only on her right upper arm, making Annabella smirk.

"Now, it's time to take down Parkinson." Annabella told them.

…

Aurora hated Herbology even more. She was so bad in it, it wasn't even funny. Professor Sprout was a bit disappointed and let her leave early, to take a shower.

Aurora fell asleep again, ate, got dressed, and used the time-turner four times to get to Professor Quirrel's classroom.

"I'm going to teach you the last shield, a Dark shield, in the room of requirement. The room will block me from being hurt, and will not let the Dark detectors go off. For five minutes, it sucks in every spell the other person uses, and if they don't use any spells, it destroys their magic and turns them into a Squib, then attacks their life force. After the five minutes, the shield spits ever spell out, targeting the other person. It was only introduced a month ago and is very illegal, but the best shield out there. It is extremely hard to master. I give you a month until you can do it… it normally takes about a year for an expert in the Dark Arts, but I know you are a powerhouse and extremely Dark. You will practice at least five hours a week on this spell with me there until you master it. After I give you this basic instruction, we'll move on to stamina and endurance training for dodging. I want to teach you Leglimency and Occulmency-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I already learned both." Aurora cut in.

Quirrel immediately delved into her mind. Her mind was a series of puzzles that, when finished, became a scene from a memory or book regarding whatever was inside, and then opened. The background was a huge room in the Louvre, displaying the puzzles. For someone who had no idea what they were looking for, it would take at least four hours to complete a puzzle: there were 15,000 pieces in each puzzle, and you have to move them with your mind. If you touched it or tried to break the door down, you would go through extreme pain. He retreated.

"That was brilliant. Now, try and break into my mind."

"Legilmens!" she said.

They were in the Chamber of Secrets. There was a pit full of venomous snakes, the pits covered. She walked past them, then saw a small boat over a lake of Inferi. She touched the water and Quirrel gasped as she hit his power source. The Inferi were fear tactics and wouldn't move.

Her magic melded with his when she touched it. The lake grew to about one and a half its size as she added some of her power to his, and his magic felt different. It had darkened and grew even more powerful. The lake turned into blood.

"You helped me… I returned the favor." Aurora told him. "Thank you, Lord Voldemort."

In his mind, her eyes were crimson. She was about 17, absolutely gorgeous. He summoned a mirror. His eyes were crimson, but he had his twenty year old body back.

"Are you really eleven?"

She chuckled. "I am what you desire me to be. It _is _your mind and you control almost everything in it, including my appearance. I only can control what I do."

Tom nodded. It made sense.

They returned to the classroom.

He put his wand to her throat. "How the hell did you know?"

"Your looks and your magic. Plus, I am your Horcrux. I wouldn't feel a strong draw to you otherwise. I feel the need to protect you and keep you safe."

"Like I need your help." He scoffed.

"Or… I could join Dumbledore, hunt down your Horcruxes, kill myself after setting it up so you'll be killed. Your call." She threatened.

"You wouldn't." He snarled, certain.

"You're right. I hate Dumbledore. Like it or not, I am your ally, your soul, and your power. If you treat me as a slave, I'll hunt you and your Horcruxes on my own. We now share a magical bond and soul bond. Did you know that your diary is now trying to get free?" She told him.

"Of course. The Chamber was opened, and I didn't do it. Do you know who did it?"

"Right now, my girlfriend. We're giving it to Parkinson after putting glamors on it and using a strong compulsion, so Anna doesn't die. Both the diary and I are rather attached to her." Aurora told him.

"So I've seen. Are you bisexual, questioning/experimenting, or a lesbian?" Tom asked.

"Bisexual. There have been men that I've been attracted to." Aurora said, puzzled at the question.

Tom smirked. "I'm glad I won't have to deal with Parkinson on a regular basis. Annabella is so much better."

"I'm Draco's hero now."

"Are you forming your own Inner Circle?"

"Anyone who joins me this year through my third year and is powerful enough will form my Inner Circle and will be known as The High Demons. The rest of them will be The Secondary Demons. The older ones will be the High Council, and my standards will be set very high. So far, the High Demons are Annabella and Draco, Annabella may share power, and Draco is our right hand. Raven will be another one, my left hand, should she be worth it. The rest of the people I sit with will be in the High Demons, with the exception of Neville and Susan, who will have to earn their way from Secondary. The advisor is Severus, and I think Remus might fit well. Your Death Eaters will be the Dark Allies. You will remain the Dark Lord. My demons will all have names from mythology that Draco and I will pick out."

"What would you name me?" He asked.

"Thanatos." She replied immediately.

He smirked. "Damn straight. Anyway, let's work on that shield."

"All you need to do is visualize it happening, want it to happen, intend for a person to go through it, and focus on your anger, hate, and need to survive. Draw on your power and then push your arm when you think it's powerful enough, and what looks like a black hole will appear."

They walked to the Room of Requirement.

"We'll meet her from now on."

Tom went to a completely shielded area. Aurora and her Tom worked together to draw on her power source, but she did the rest on her own.

_Now!_

Aurora pushed her arm out, and the black hole emerged from her hands, huge. A dummy began blasting spells at it. The black hole spit them out after five minutes, completely destroying the dummy.

"Brilliant. You're still spending extra time with me so I can teach you. Sundays, at nine until one. Use your time turner once you're done sleeping, then come here. You'll be in bed until noon or one."

Aurora nodded.

"We'll focus on dodging spells first. You cannot use your magic. The exercise will last ten minutes."

Aurora knew she desperately needed help on that. She was way too small and fragile.

A dummy began throwing hexes at her. Tom refused to take control, so Aurora was on her own. By the end of the exercise, she was hit six time.

"You need to do much better. I want perfection. You would have been killed in a real duel."

He had her do the exercise four more times. Her lowest hits were three, her highest eight at the end because she was so exhausted.

"We'll keep at this for years, once a week, even after you are perfect. After you get no hits, we'll add more dummies, then eventually, me. Still no magic. This is to keep you on your toes. Too many wizards rely only on magic… those are the first to die in a battle. We will work with weapons and hand to hand combat, and we'll train you in a gym. I'll add another five hour training session on the weekends and get rid of your Herbology tutoring and a free block so I can work with you. One of the training sessions will be on Dark Magic, I'll have a Healer teach you healing, and another will be any magic I find useful. You will be the best. I will never go easy on you. I'll get a time-turner for Draco and Annabella as well so they can work with us. They all need to know this. We're preparing for war, they're your second and third in command. They cannot be weak."

"I'll tell them after this."

The room grew full of dummies.

"Show me what you know."

Aurora used Fiendfyre to attack the dummies, then stopped it, only to have more and more dummies come at her. She used the black hole next, then her own shield. She used exploding hexes, threw some into a wall, slashed their throats, cut off their body parts, used vines to throttle them, used the Killing curse, then controlled some to kill the others. The dummies had the face and bodies of people, screaming and pleading, but she showed no mercy or hesitation.

She lasted forty five minutes until she was spent.

"I yield." She told him.

"That was excellent. Next time, I want perfect. Sleep and then eat. After you tutor, you don't have to come back today. You're exhausted, and I don't want you to collapse again."

She walked to her common room. Everyone stared at her.

"Shit… I forgot to clean up." She muttered.

She used a cleaning spell to get the blood off her from the dummies, repaired her clothes and healed all her cuts.

"I had to work with Professor Quirrel. Draco, Annabella, I need you in my room."

Draco levitated himself up the stairs of the girl's dorm, then walked to her room. Annabella followed, immediately locking and silencing the door.

"Quirrel wants to train you two with me. He's Voldemort. He wants us to be allies and told me that you can't be weak."

Draco's eyes gleamed, and Annabella smirked evilly.

"So… we're bringing him back to his body?" Annabella asked.

"Hell yeah." Aurora told them. "We need to get the Stone after all. Annabella, did you give the diary to Parkinson?"

She smirked evilly.

"I sent a letter with it saying it was from a secret admirer and it was a two way journal."

"And she believed it?! She's absolutely mad! She's a bitch and it shows not only on her inside, but her looks! Who would want _that_?!" Draco said, cackling. "At least she'll be dead at the end of this year."

"I have no idea how she could think anyone loves her either. But it's good that she believe it."

… In Pansy's room.

Pansy clutched the letter to her… it was so beautiful… and a gift.

She was going to use it multiple times a day.

**Hello, love, I'm Pansy. You just wrote to me.**

The diary Tom grimaced. This will be hell. She was going to die… ASAP.

_**Hello, Pansy. Did you like my letter?**_

It was chock full of hidden insults, but she clearly didn't understand it.

**Loved it.**

She was even more of an idiot than he thought. He'd only need to have her write for two weeks to possess her… she was so weak and pathetic. Unlike Annabella, and Aurora because Annabella would never be attracted to anyone who wasn't powerful or worth it.

…

Fred and George looked at the Slytherin table.

"Should we?" George asked Fred.

Fred was the leader of the two, quite dominant, more outgoing, and brave. George was more gentle and rarely led unless it was his specialty subjects. The twins had very different personalities, but both were highly intelligent, only in different things. Fred was a Charms and Transfiguration guy, George was amazing at Arthimancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions. Both were good duelists.

This time, even Fred was nervous. It wasn't due to potentially making them the outcasts of Gryffindor, or talking to the Girl-Who-Lived. It was the idea of showing someone who they really were, instead of the Weasley mask. And, of course, Malfoy might try to get Aurora to reject their offering of friendship.

"Better now than never. Let's do this."

They gathered up their things and walked to the group of people.

"Good evening. We were wondering if we could join you for supper."

Draco smiled at them warmly. "Go ahead. No pranks though."

Draco had Neville and the others scoot over two seats, and Susan to Neville's side. Fred sat by Draco, George next to Fred.

"Just wondering… are you sitting according to usefulness or friends?" Fred asked.

Aurora put up a muffling charm so no one else could eavesdrop.

"Well, as we just met you, I wouldn't say we're friends yet. We believe you will be quite useful. Neville and the rest, they aren't replacing you. I just want to ask them a few questions. Both of you… why don't you apply yourself?"

"We're stuck in our brothers' shadow. We want to make our own name."

"So you fail to prove what, exactly?" Hermione asked. "You aren't making a good name. You're just proving your family's point. You don't need to prove anything to anyone but us. By proving yourselves to us, others will follow our lead and give you respect. You will make history. Prove us that you are worth it… we will be all that matters to you."

"So… we're proving ourselves to Aurora in order to become her allies?"

"Actually, High Demons." Hermione told them.

"So, like Death Eaters."

"No… so much more. We will be feared and worshipped by the end of our years at Hogwarts. Everyone will tremble when they hear our names. We will be the cause of endless nightmares, the reason people keep a wand beside them at all times, the reason why no one can go out alone at night. We will rule for eternity. We are the dark. We are night. We will conquer. We will destroy all and rebuild it from the ashes. We are The Demons, The Chosen Few… we are Aurora's, forevermore." Draco told the group.

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Because you cannot tell a soul. You will join us, or perish. We give you a year."

"I've pledged myself to you. I will fight for you." Raven said.

"I will not turn away." Neville told her.

"I am a Slytherin to my core. You are the new Dark Princess. I will be yours." Belinda told her.

"I concur." Hayley said.

"And us." Fred told them. George nodded.

"I need time to think about this. I need you to prove yourself as well before I serve you." Percy told her.

Cho hesitated. "I've made my decision. I will stand by you."

Cedric and Cayden looked at each other.

"I need a bit of time." Cedric said.

"As do I." Susan said.

"I don't. I will join you." Cayden said.

"Draco, tell them their new names."

"I am Deimos: terror. Hermione is Calypso: she that conceals. Aurora will be referred to as milady, my Princess, or in public, Andraste, meaning invincible. Remus should be Lykos, meaning wolf. Belinda should be Eris, meaning strife. Raven should be Dalia, fate, luck… because it was fate that drew her to Aurora. Susan can be Kriemheld, meaning mask, battle. Cho should be Ismene, meaning knowledge. Cedric should be Achilles, meaning pain. Agni would be good for Fred. Aodh for George, both twins names mean fire. Percy will be Thor, meaning thunder. Arash for Neville, meaning truthfulness. Cayden will be Bahram, meaning victory over resistance. Severus would be Cronus, meaning to cut. Haley will be Melaina, meaning black, dark. We are the High Demons."

"You really won't give us another option, will you?" Susan asked.

"No. You know too much."

"Then I have no choice… I will serve you."

Percy may have gotten into Gryffindor, but he wanted to survive.

"I lied. I don't need time. I will join."

Cedric looked at Aurora.

"You are against everything I stand for."

"You don't even know what I stand for." Aurora said lazily. "You'll find out during this year. You're just prolonging the inevitable. And if you try to tell anyone, you will lose your voice forever. I cursed our spots. Or rather, Quirrel did."

Cedric glared. "I might die rather than serve someone I don't wholly agree with."

"You won't be servants. You don't need to bow, kiss my robes, kneel, or do whatever I ask. You will be punished for major transgressions, but you will have free will. You will not be slaves… I am not Lord Voldemort. You will be my friends, though I am the leader." Aurora told him.

Cedric sighed. "I'll take that year."

"I'll collect you later." Aurora told him darkly. "Or you'll die. The choice is yours."

Cedric knew that would haunt him the rest of the year.

"You will be marked during supper tomorrow in my rooms. Go to the great hall, then follow me. We will eat when we're done. The mark is not a sign of ownership. I am putting several protection spells into it to block mild to moderate curses or potions. If you touch it and think of one of the marked or my name, you will call us to you if it's an emergency. If not, you will communicate with us. I am creating a passageway to each of your minds through a connection so we don't need to speak and risk being overheard, and we will be able to help each other out. We will block it during tests. I am also putting a strong block on your mind should anyone try to break in but me. The mark will automatically activate when I need you by heating up but not burning. If you attempt to hurt or betray any of my group, you will die. It will be hidden to anyone who doesn't have one. As soon as I put the mark on, all of that will activate. It will hurt, as it is a tattoo, but not horribly."

Cedric felt like he was sitting near the devil herself. She wanted war. The rest of the group felt that, but the draw to her was irresistible and they couldn't hate her. Cedric, however, could and did. Aurora just smirked at him. The smile promised death should he act on his hatred. He wondered if killing the devil would be worth his death.

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his mind.

_I'd like to see you try and kill me. You have not a second more to live after you raise your wand against mine if you choose to be my enemy. I might add more to your mark: love, a bond, and extreme loyalty… like you were sorted for. You should be in Gryffindor for your foolish bravery and high morals… you are an idiot if you go against me. I will destroy you or have Cayden do it for me. He will have the mark I told you about… he'll choose my side. He won't have a choice. Who knows? I might just bed him as well. So, fool… your choices just affected your brother. _

Cedric paled.

"You are a monster." He told her.

Cayden immediately pulled his wand out on Cedric.

"Leave now. You are no brother of mine." Cayden said coldly.

Cedric shook and walked out of the group.

"I will kill him should he try anything against you, milady." Cayden said.

Aurora smiled at him. Implanting thoughts was way too damn easy. Draco and Annabella smiled. They had participated in spiking everyone's drinks with loyalty potions. And Severus smirked at them, having brewed the potions and made them last for two days… the mark would bind loyalty to her for the rest of their lives. Annabella and Draco were the only ones who she didn't take away their free will. They were her first friends.

"Well played." He mouthed.

Aurora smirked. Her eyes were completely crimson.


	10. Chapter 9

The Act: Chapter 9

A/N:

We've got to 24 reviews, 99 alerts and 70 favorites, 3 communities. 13 people favorited me as an author, 13 are following me. We're almost a quarter of the way there to my goal of reviews. Thank you, everyone who is following, favoriting, and reviewing! Thank you to all 8,053 people who checked this story out. Everyone, please help me reach 100 reviews. I cannot do it alone.

**THE SUMMARY HAS CHANGED! I am cutting down on the relationships with Aurora: I'm thinking about Severus finding someone else and being a mentor, maybe a few scenes, but he won't be the end pairing. The last chapter, last scene at the table was just Aurora trying to piss Cedric off. Cayden and Aurora will just be friends. As for Hermione: I'm debating whether they should stay together or not. I think they make a good pair. The summary changed to reflect the new pairing (I'm thinking LVHP) and the current pairing. HPHG. I may have a trio going on there. **

**It's been a whole month at Hogwarts. Told you I would skip shit. Annabella and Aurora are finally showing their true colors. And its time for VIOLENCE! Torture, murder, maiming… CHAOS! This is one of my favorite chapters (that I've published. Fourth year is simply awesome. The Last Chapter is fucking amazing, but it's very far off), simply because I'm killing off characters, and Dumbledore is forced to do damage control and see what he's done. My OC's will slowly dwindle to only the important ones. The only ones you need to pay attention to are ones who have speaking roles. **

**Things are picking up and getting more intense, more action-packed, and bloody. It will get better and better as things go on, so all of you who have been reading my fiction throughout the whole time I've written it… it will no longer be as boring in parts. **

**I am combining books, because the first year was boring to write and I couldn't wait for the second one. One or two of the years will be completely my own, because I need to make up for combining these two books. I keep changing the outlines, so I may fit another year in there by omitting a book. I will use some of the books, with a twist. **

**I know I was going to have her absorb the Horcruxes, but that would just be… boring. All Aurora would do would be use a ritual. She would have Annabella give the book to her then absorb it. I loved the second book in the series, so I wanted to put some of that in here. And, I don't have to bother with Pansy… I hate that bitch. Anyway… I'm going through the chapters again, and replacing some, with a note when I next update. Until I do that… ignore the changes I wrote. The last chapters were written in two weeks. I wrote the last chapter separate from them without paying too much attention to the rest. **

Chapter Start:

Cedric hated Potter. So fucking much. Cayden wouldn't even look at him except to glare and wouldn't leave Potter's side except for classes.

"Potter. I challenge you to a wizard's duel." He finally told her in the Great Hall, a month after the he saw Potter's true colors. All talking stopped.

"Challenge accepted. Cayden, Annabella, or Draco… who wants to be my second?"

"I want to fight with you. Annabella can be my second, Draco yours." Cayden replied.

Cedric looked around. He knew he was about to duel his brother to the death and he was scared shitless.

"Alan, fight with me. Lou, you're his second. Sandy, you're my second."

"Everyone, follow me." Quirrel told them, ushering them to the room of requirement. The audience got into a set of stands that surrounded a dueling ring, all heavily protected. Quirrel put his hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"In a wizard's duel, absolutely any magic can be used. You're fighting to the death, so you'll use spells that kill, torture, or maim. Legalities are tossed aside, and you cannot get time or any sort of punishment for this, even if you use Black Magic. If you are too hurt to continue, throw up sparks and the second will take over while we heal you. You cannot go back in, and should the rest of the group die, you will be executed. When all of the other side dies, including the seconds, the remaining team is the winner and wins everything the other side has: money, property, and belongings." Quirrel said. "No rules, no holds barred. You will begin after I shout."

He went to the Head Table.

"I'll take my _dear_ brother. You take Alan." Cayden told her, switching sides with her.

"Agreed."

"Lee Jordan here as the commentator."

"BEGIN!"

"And they're off!"

Unknown to Cedric, Cayden and the rest of the group had been trained by Quirrel in battle sequences. They had spent 75 hours that month working with each other, dueling, practicing Dark Magic, and Healing, using a time-turner.

Cayden immediately drew his shield with the Mark he had gotten on it, and then stomped his foot, making the earth tremble and then quake on their side, ripping the Earth under Alan and squeezing him in so he couldn't move and was stuck waiting for Aurora to murder him.

"Holy shit! That isn't in the curriculum! Cayden Diggory just caused an earthquake, slamming it into Alan Johnson! Angelina, cover your eyes, this is going to get ugly."

Cedric shot a lightning spell at Aurora which she blocked by summoning her shield.

"That all you got, pretty boy? Come and play!" she said, using a baby voice.

Dumbledore was panicking. He recognized the crest.

"Aurora, don't do that, you sound like Bellatrix… actually, keep doing that. Scare tactics help. Cedric had shot a powerful lightning spell that Aurora barely needed to do anything to block. Anyway, she's terrifying Cedric Diggory, called him a pretty boy- that's all he has going for him, honestly-"

"Jordan!" McGonagall yelled.

"-Only stating facts, Professor! Anyway, Alan is begging! Don't listen, Aurora! Kill that son of a bitch!"

"Jordan!"

"Please Potter… Don't kill me, I didn't mean it! I respect lesbians-" Alan yelled when Cayden went after Cedric with a spell that shot stakes at him.

"First… I'm bi, not a lesbian. Second, shut up, I can tell you're lying. And third… I show no mercy. Cayden, let him up. I want a fair fight."

Dumbledore's heartbeat slowed. Maybe she was salvageable.

"Aurora just told him! She lets him up! Sure you aren't a Gryffindor?!"

"Fucking positive, Jordan!" Aurora yelled.

Cayden let him up, and Alan threw a severing curse at her left arm, which she didn't bother to block. She let it hit, and the audience screamed as her arm was ripped off at the shoulder. Some fainted. Her Demons were trying to get onto the field and vowed revenge. Quirrel was trying to remain calm.

"He threw a severing curse, and Aurora doesn't even move, letting it hit her. What the fuck is she playing at?!"

Most of the crowd was freaking out, jeering, taking notes, taking pictures, cheering, or screaming. Some were collapsed into a faint.

Not his weapon!

"Call in backup!" Tom yelled.

"Fuck no!" Aurora yelled back.

"I was going to get rid of it anyway. Cover me, Cayden."

Cayden obeyed, using his shield to cover the girl, who was bleeding, horribly. Aurora created an arm made out of diamond that she darkened and strengthened. Suddenly, it became a weapon: the fingers and hand became a round and wicked looking chainsaw, and a gem inside glowed black. She attached it to her body.

"She just made a mechanical arm! She made a chainsaw out of it! She lost a lot of blood, and Cayden is covering her!"

"Alright, I'm good." She said, chugging a blood replenishing potion.

Her color returned to normal, cheeks flushed as she flipped around so she wasn't shielded. She used a spell that sped her up, then spun once when she got to Alan, blade whirring and cutting of his hand. She did the same for the other, and his wand was gone. She dropped to the ground and spun so his legs were cut off at the knee, then put her arm to his stomach and slowly dragged it up, even when he died.

The blade grew wider, and she beheaded him, grabbed the head, and tossed it at Cedric, who threw up.

"And Alan Johnson has his body cut up. She tossed the head at Cedric Diggory, who looks like he wet himself… he did! Forget Hermione, Aurora, marry me!"

Dumbledore was now about to have a heart attack. She killed without a second thought… she looked like she did it before, because she wasn't even rattled.

Hermione shot a death glare at Lee Jordan.

"Do you want to play next! I can arrange that!" Hermione yelled.

"I was kidding Granger! Just kidding! Don't kill me! I'm too amazing to die!" Lee shouted quickly.

The rest of the group watched Aurora, devotion and awe on their faces. They had been stripped of any empathy, sympathy, or compassion for anyone but their group and her. They never could feel a bad emotion to her, would never betray her. Draco and Annabella were the only ones who could, but they would never do that.

He looked her in the eyes, and they were crimson.

_I have seen into your heart, Cedric Diggory, and it is mine. I will claim it. Cayden will rip it from your chest. No one ever disobeys me and lives. _

"Cayden, let my magic take control of you."

He nodded, without fear.

She muttered the puppeteer spell, and Cayden used a spell to make his fingers into metal knife tips, sharp enough to cut deep into the skin and strong enough to break ribs apart. Cedric raised his wand.

"Aurora took control of Cayden by the marionette spell, a nasty spell that is close to the Imperius and gets you a full life sentence, but transfers power to the puppet. The puppet has to trust the controller completely for it to work. She made his hands into a weapon. And Cedric is finally attempting to attack his brother!"

"Crucio!" This came from Cayden.

"Cayden is torturing his brother! He's using an Unforgivable!"

Aurora let him off the marionette spell.

"Rip his heart out." She whispered to him.

She looked at Hermione.

_Annabella, I want to torment Cedric. Will you let me kiss Cayden to cause him pain?_

Annabella glared at Cayden but nodded.

"This is a one-time thing. I want to torture your brother." She told him, then kissed him on the mouth.

"You fucking bitch! You're a complete monster! Cayden, what the hell are you doing with her?! She's evil!"

"You dare insult her?! You dare try and defy my leader, the only one who understands me?! The all-powerful! The one who offered you a chance to be great?! I show no mercy. You are an example for everyone else who defies my princess!"

Now Dumbledore knew… it would take a miracle to get Aurora on his side. She could be the next Dark Lady. She already had a bunch of fanatical and devoted followers who would chose her over family and every one of them was capable of murder… He couldn't kill her. He'd have to kill way too many students, and it would get him in Azkaban or dead. He had to get her to destroy herself, or manipulate her… she could do so much for his side, and then he'd take her out after taking the credit.

"Hermione, looks like you have competition! And the rest of us… don't even look at Aurora wrong. All of her friends look like they're that way."

Cayden held him under the curse for five minutes. He walked up to Cedric and let him off the curse. He reached in with his fingers, and they whirred around. He slowly dug his way into Cedric's body, him screaming, crying, and pleading. Cayden put a stasis charm on him so he would take longer to die.

"You disgust me. Meet your maker."

He pushed in deeper, spread out his hand, breaking his ribs, used a spell to make his fingers normal and clenched them around his still-beating heart, ripping it out.

Many screamed as Cayden handed it to Aurora, who made a jar and kept it in there, stowing it in her robes.

"Annabella, step in for me. You wanted to play." Cayden said.

"Bring the seconds out!"

Lou and Sandy shakily stepped out, knowing that they were about to be slaughtered.

"Little Sandy wants to be an Auror. Try and kill us!" Annabella said in a baby-voice. "Let's play!"

Dumbledore shook. They all knew what he'd done, because she wouldn't have looked at him with hatred and knowing had she not known.

"Hermione Granger takes over Cayden's place."

"It's Lestrange! Annabella Lestrange!" Annabella yelled, and undid her glamors. Nothing remained of the Longbottoms: she was all Bellatrix, thanks to Severus using a spell to get rid of any traces of her rapist father. Cheers and screams were heard all around the room, and Annabella smiled wickedly.

Albus wanted to run.

"This is going to be a bloodbath! Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter and Aurora are making their first move against James and Dawson! They're going to be slaughtered!"

Annabella and Aurora held hands and began to chant. Alan's body was pieced back together, and Cedric opened his eyes.

"Oh dear Merlin! They're making Diggory and Johnson's bodies into Inferi! Rip them to shreds!"

Suddenly, Aurora heard a voice.

_Rip. Tear. Kill. Must kill for Master Tom._

The basilisk was finding another target. And it was Pansy who was opening the Chamber.

This day was fucking brilliant.

Aurora refocuses and made the Inferi choke Dawson and rip apart Lou James. Dawson's neck was snapped due to Aurora's lapse in concentration, not prolonging it out like she planned. Lou was screaming as her legs and arms were being broken, then ripped off. She died quickly after that.

"Aurora, Cayden, and Annabella won! The crowd goes wild!"

There were no boos or jeers. Probably because they were too afraid to. Every Slytherin was standing and cheering widely, most Ravenclaws clapping after they took notes on how they dueled and what spells they used, the Gryffindors silent and pale, the Hufflepuffs trembling. The Demons were the loudest and they walked off the stands, embracing the three duelists.

"Good job, Princess." Quirrel whispered.

Severus was paler than normal. "You scare me. Again, well-played, milady."

Draco smiled. "Next time, I want to play."

Angelina Johnson walked up to her, and the whole group got between her and surrounded Aurora.

"If you touch her, you'll find yourself against all of us. We show no mercy." Annabella threatened.

"I, Angelina Johnson, declare a blood feud on Aurora Potter."

"Very well." Aurora said, and nodded to the group.

"Crucio!" the shouted as one, even Neville using it.

They grinned at the all too familiar Dark pleasure enveloped them, Draco and Hermione cackling.

Angelina screamed. The teachers surrounded them.

"She declared a blood feud. It means she's out to kill me. It is purely defense and self-defense, Act 572, Line 4: 'Any magic necessary for someone's safety can be used by anyone if their goal is to protect the one whose life is in danger. In a blood feud, any magic at any time can be used against the family, even if it there is no immediate threat.' Clearly it applies. All of you, keep it up." She explained.

McGonagall stared in horror as the group laughed. Even her lions were having fun torturing her… Neville was joining in, eagerly. George and Fred, old friends of hers, were even using the spell.

"The goal is to make it so she doesn't remember the feud. Make her so crazy that she won't recognize anyone. Curse her mind so all she sees is her worst fears. She wanted to kill me."

"We will show no mercy, Princess." Fred and George said as one.

"Good. Lift the curse."

They lifted their wands.

"Draco, you wanted to play?"

Draco nodded eagerly.

"Do whatever you please. We will attack the rest of her family soon, and all of us will participate."

Draco nodded.

"She's a Muggle-born!" McGonagall whispered, horrified. "You'd kill the defenseless?!"

"They have nasty weapons too. They don't last long at all, but I don't fancy getting my head shot off. It would be embarrassing to go that way by filth." Aurora shrugged.

"30 points for each one of you for defending a friend. 50 points to Aurora, Annabella, and Cayden for the best duel I've seen in a long time." Severus said.

Gryffindor got 150 points total, Slytherin got 210 (Annabella earning 80 for fighting the duel and defending her) and Ravenclaw got 110.

"Who are you and what have you done to Professor Snape?" Fred asked.

"I couldn't give points to everyone but you… don't expect any more. And I will continue to take them away. Gryffindor is so far below that this did basically nothing. Oh, that reminds me: 100 points off Gryffindor for Angelina attacking a student, 50 points of Hufflepuff for being an idiot and dueling one of the most powerful duelists here, 60 points off Gryffindor for the dead students who are bothering my eyesight, and another 50 off Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for scarring students purposefully. 50 points to Slytherin for bravery."

"Yep… you're Snape." Fred said glumly.

"I took that many points off because I simply don't like any of you. I tolerate you for Aurora. Be thankful you're her demons."

People walked out of there quickly, some snapping photos of the bodies, some crying, some still cheering, and most silent. All stared at her.

"I need to finish lunch… I am so unbelievably hungry." Aurora said.

"You're hungry after killing three people, losing your arm, throwing a head at a person, torturing people, and putting a heart in a jar…" McGonagall said dazedly.

"Yep. C'mon Draco. She'll still be here to murder later."

"But-but-but!" Draco almost whined.

"I need food." Aurora commanded.

…

Parkinson woke up.

"I feel so weak."

She got up and screamed, because in the corridor she had woke up in, there were two girls, stiff and frozen, faces terrified. One was holding a mirror that the two were looking at, one with lipstick still in their hands.

Pansy ran, because she knew she had done this to them. She had no idea how, but she had to leave before anyone found her there.

…

Meanwhile, Draco went to the right of Aurora and Annabella, and the group walked to the table. The Slytherins had made room in the absolute middle of the table for all of them. They cheered and applauded as the group walked in.

_You have the highest place of honor. The Slytherins have got your back. Choose the place in the very center, facing everyone else. The Slytherins have made a statement because of the duel and the fact that you have made a lot of enemies._

Aurora took her seat.

"Cayden, you are to my left. Everyone on my left, scoot over one spot. Everyone else may sit like the usual." She ordered.

Draco nodded. Cayden couldn't eat and just stared. Annabella put up the muffling wards.

"I killed my brother today… the first person I murdered was family. I loved him before I met you. You are my sister… you have taken my family's place. I am still on your side… but I need time to adjust."

"Half of you will be Cayden's guard. I will leave you alone for a while. I understand-"

"Did you kill your family?" He asked harshly.

"Yeah. My aunt and uncle, and my cousin, to keep them from killing me." Aurora replied. "I do understand. I didn't feel any guilt though, so not fully."

"You're a psychopath then?" He asked. "Cedric was right about you being a monster?"

She nodded.

"Guess I am too. I don't feel guilty… I feel as though I should but I just-"

"Can't. You feel empty." She finished for him. "Do you regret taking my mark?"

"No." he said firmly.

"Susan, Raven, Belinda, and Draco will be with you. Draco will set up a spare bed in his room for you to stay for safety. I don't want you to be hurt by anyone." She told him.

"I can defend myself! Damn it, I've just killed someone!" Cayden almost screamed.

"What about when you're sleeping or not on guard? I want to make sure that you are protected. You killed someone, which is why you need protection the most. I don't think you're defenseless or weak… you just need to trust us and let us help you. I'd do it myself, but I will respect your request."

He nodded, anger gone. He looked empty and broken. Cho hugged him to her, and he let her.

"I just want to feel something other than anger." He said.

"You will. You need to mend first."

Of course, Dumbledore walked to them before giving Cayden a chance to collect himself.

"Annabella, Aurora, Draco, and Cayden… we need you to explain what happened to the Diggory's." Dumbledore said.

The whole group stood up, Cho holding Cayden's hand, the rest surrounding the five.

"If you try anything, we'll make it a hundred times worse than the other's death. No one will hurt the Princess." Annabella threatened.

The group got out their wands and walked with their leaders and Dumbledore, Severus and Remus with them. Remus was horrified by the mechanical arm that Aurora had, the saw now changed into fingers. He almost ran to the field when he saw her hurt, but it was part of a wizard's duel. If you want to survive, you need to kill, any means. She was making a statement. He knew that his cub was Dark and evil, but she was still his cub and he would protect and love her no matter what she did. He knew she was going to be a Dark Lady and once, a long time ago, before the first war, he would have wanted her dead, but now didn't care as much. The war had changed Remus. Remus knew all too well about the lure of the Dark, had almost been lost to it, but had fought so he wouldn't betray everyone. Sirius hadn't been able to escape, and Remus could barely blame him, after knowing how it felt to use those curses. They had fought for the Order, but the line between Dark and Light was thin and convoluted. All of them had problems remembering whose side they were on, after spending so much time fighting fire with fire. They began to sympathize and understand the other side, after spying. Remus, Sirius, and Peter, had been Marked as Death Eaters, at first to spy, but then they began to be them. Remus, Sirius, and Peter spied for the Light and became Death Eaters… Peter died, Sirius betrayed the Light, and Remus was barely hanging on. Remus wondered if he would have done the same thing as Sirius if he wasn't on a month long stay with Fenrir to gather support during that time. At that point, he had changed sides and was completely a Death Eater, spying on the Order. There was nothing he wouldn't do for that man. The what-ifs haunted his dreams. He loved Lily and James, yes, but Voldemort was everything to him. He imagined himself killing them, every night. Sometimes Bellatrix, his best friend from those days, tortured them with him, Voldemort laughing as James and Lily were mutilated beyond recognition and begging for death, all by Remus. Other times, he was killing the Dark Lord… he woke up sobbing most nights. He hoped that this time, the people he was loyal to would be on the same side, so he wouldn't have to choose. He had been contacted by letter from Voldemort.

_**Dear Remus,**_

_**You've noticed the Mark growing clearer? I'm coming back. Meet me at the forest tonight, 7 pm.**_

_**-LV**_

Remus looked at his left arm, where his mark was hidden, then at Aurora.

"Don't make me kill my cub. She's all I have." He had begged that morning to no one.

Remus was jerked into the present by hearing the password. Inside, he sneered.

"Twizzlers."

'Stupid blood-traitor. Manipulator hiding behind a grandfather's façade. Able to send people to their deaths without a second thought. Treats everyone like they're just a pawn.' Moony snarled in his head.

His lord let you know where you stand so everyone knew their place. Remus was the General of the werewolves, having forced Fenrir to submit, and an Inner Circle member, just below Bellatrix, the left-hand due to his varied skills. He was a negotiator sometimes because he seemed gentle and charismatic, didn't let anyone get under his skin, and was an Alpha, as well as a strategist. He had killed and tortured many people by going under a different name as to not get caught, known as Alpha or General. There were books on him, making him out to be as bad as Bellatrix and as sneaky and deadly as the Black Widow.

The group walked into his office, the Demons holding their wands up so they could attack if necessary, making sure the four were covered on all sides. Amos Diggory, his wife, Cara, and their two daughters, Cami and Candice (Candice is age 9) looked up.

"So… you killed your own brother." Amos managed to get out.

"Yes. He challenged Aurora and I to a wizard's duel. It was life or death, and I chose life. He would have killed me in it if I didn't kill him." Cayden said calmly.

"How can you be so casual about it?!" This came from Cara.

"After you kill the first time, you feel empty until you wait a couple days. Once the shock wears off, you began to feel again." Aurora told them.

"How long were you under the marionette spell?"

"Just long enough for Aurora to change my fingers into saws that whirred around and that were extremely strong. I'm not great at metal-bending and she's good enough to do that."

"So you tortured your brother and ripped his heart out while it was still beating, all of your own free will." Amos stated, furious.

"What happened to you, Cayden? You were so sweet, so innocent, so loving. No you're-" Cara began, sobbing.

"A monster. A demon. And I was this way before I killed him. I know I have something wrong with me. I don't feel empathy or love. This year I finally found that." Cayden said icily.

"Give him a break, mom, dad! He did what he had to so he could survive. I would do the same! So quit treating him like this, Cedric deserved what he got for challenging his own brother to a duel!" Cami spoke up suddenly, joining the group.

Candice looked from her parents to her sister and brother.

"Will this break our family apart?" Candice asked them.

"It already has. Cami, Cayden… you are now disinherited. All you things will be moved to-" Amos began.

"You can't do that. All of your money and properties go to the four duelists. Cedric gambled all of that, and their team won. Your things will be outside. Congratulations, you lost everything due to your idiot of a son: Cedric." Remus told him, smirking.

Amos paled.

"You are now disowned. You are no family of mine. Candice is now my ward because I can afford her. Have fun begging. Oh, and I am now the head of the family, which means I get to fire you from your business and get your authority. I was going to let you have a small property and enough money to live on, but since you would have done everything I'm doing to my sister and I… no way." Cayden said, voice frigid, but smirking.

"Professor Snape? Is there two spare rooms in the Slytherin dorms? Candice and Cami will share a room, while I wish to be sorted into Slytherin and have my own room." Cayden asked.

"There are three, actually. We didn't get as many girls this year, and there's a boy's room in the 4th years that's empty."

"I want to stay with Cami. I get nightmares and anxiety… I need her." Candice said, frightened.

"You may." Cayden told her.

She walked to her new guardians, scared but knowing she had no choice.

"They're going to corrupt my baby!" Cara screamed.

Cayden gave her a wicked smile, and the group left.

"This is only the beginning." Cayden promised before going to Aurora's left.

"You handled that excellently." Aurora told him.

"Will I see Daddy and Mommy ever again?" Candice asked.

"They are not your parents anymore. If you want, you may call your favorite ones of us mommy or daddy. I will still be your brother, Cami your sister." Cayden told her.

"We should introduce ourselves. I am Aurora Potter, to my right is Annabella Lestrange, to her right is Draco Malfoy. The twins are identical, but their personalities are different. Fred is more outgoing and aggressive, George gentle and more soft-spoken. The one holding Cayden's hand is Cho Chang. Raven Black is at Cayden's left. Percy is the tall one with glasses. Belinda Rosier and Haley Rookwood are in the front. Lastly, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones." Aurora said.

"Are you all evil? Mommy and Daddy said you were." Candice said.

"Amos and Cara. And we're dark, not evil." Cayden corrected.

"What's the difference?"

"Evil doesn't exist. Dark is a side of the war and a philosophy." Aurora explained.

Candice was completely confused.

"Evil doesn't exist because everyone's views are completely different. Some view Lord Voldemort as evil, while others view Dumbledore as evil. It changes for everyone, so there is no clear definition. We don't believe in it because of that, so to us, evil doesn't exist. Only power does." Draco explained. "The Dark fights to keep traditions alive but make the world better for wizards, and Muggles clueless about wizards so we don't get killed. The Light fights for change that has the potential to destroy us and harmony… something that will never exist."

"Oh… that's not what daddy, sorry, Amos said." Candice told them.

"Because Amos is on the Light and brainwashed." Remus told them. "I'm Professor Lupin. And they're right. Not many people on the Light know what they're fighting against. They think that they're fighting a dictator, but they're fighting a man who wants to make their world better."

"Sounds like you admire him." Draco said to Remus.

Remus smirked but didn't respond.

"Finally, we get to eat!" Aurora said, excited.

"All students, report to your dormitories. Professors, gather in the Great Hall." A voice boomed.

"Oh, c'mon! I'm starving!" Aurora whined.

"What's the betting that there's been an attack?" Annabella asked.

"No bet!" The group said as one.

The group went to the Slytherin common rooms, refusing to separate. Remus was the only one who left.

"Dobby! We need food. Get us subs and soup, as well as sodas." Draco ordered.

Dobby appeared.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"A house-elf. Basically, slaves." Draco said, bored.

They ordered what they wanted, Aurora opting for chicken and dumpling soup in a bread bowl instead of a sub.

"Yes, Master Draco." The house-elf told him. Ten minutes later he appeared, levitating the food.

"Hell yeah! I haven't eaten all day." She ate quickly, and was surprised when her food refilled automatically. "It read my mind!"

The group started laughing, and the rest of the students looked warily at them. As they weren't torturing or murdering anyone, they lost interest.

Aurora ignored the stares and chugged down some Mountain Dew.

Professor Snape walked in.

"Classes have been cancelled for the rest of today. There's been another attack-"

"Pay up, Crabbe, Goyle!" Aurora told them.

She got forty galleons.

"As I was saying… there's been another attack-"

"Did anyone die? Please say it was a Gryffindor." Flint interrupted.

"Two Gryffindors were petrified. Amy Tolly and Mia Dawn." Severus told them. "Stay in your dorms. The Professors are going to check around for danger and do some research on it. Aurora and Annabella, I need to speak with you two alone. I will escort you back to your dorms afterwards."

They nodded and walked with him to an empty classroom.

"Dumbledore can't pin it on you two. He's trying, but you two clearly have an alibi, as does your group. So… your plan worked?" Severus told them.

"Yeah. Annabella is a genius."

Annabella beamed.

"How long do we have before Parkinson dies?"

"Two or three more attacks. He wants to be back before Yule." Annabella said. "He'll take her down to the Chamber and drain her life force. I'll pretend to be a hero but mock her. I might redeem myself."

"It's going to be hard. You have most of the school either terrified of you or as enemies. Many think you're opening the chamber. Keep your group by you at all times. Don't go to Dumbledore's office. Remus and I will be with you whenever we can for any tutoring. Ward your room, have your friends take turns guarding you while you sleep." Severus said. "You are the new Queen of Slytherin, so no one in your House will go against you without being a pariah. They have your back because of the duel. In less than two months, you made it to the top of the hierarchy, and the most hated enemy of almost everyone else."

"I won't have to keep up the act up much longer. Welcome to the beginning of the era of the Demons." Aurora told him, her evil smile on her face that the two others echoed.

…

Next chapter: Remus and Voldemort, more on Death Eaters, Aurora's enemies began to show themselves, more attacks, and tasks, Muggle hunting.


	11. Chapter 10

The Act Chapter 10

A/N:

Yeah… The first year has taken up a lot of chapters. I'm not going to skip through everything so I only write ten chapters plus Yule and the summer. I believe I wrote 8 chapters so far specifically on first year (the others were extras for the before Hogwarts life)… we're only at two months of school. I'm thinking the first year will have 14-16 chapters… don't quote me.

**I am co-writing a fiction featured on Downright Certifiable's page, called The Damned. I read the first chapter and have been dying to work with someone and found her writing to be unique and to me, pretty good… I PMed her yesterday and got a response back today saying we'd work together. I stopped work on Cry For Me Baby Redone for I have no idea how long, so I'm only writing two fictions and co-writing one… no worries, updates will be posted about 2-3 times a week on this fiction, maybe more. Anyway, if you go on my profile, I favorited her and her fiction so just click that for more of me and a writer I admire. I'm attempting to write a story that works with her style. The fiction is Harry Potter related, Supernatural/Romance between an OC and Lord Voldemort and, unusual for OC pairings, not a Mary Sue. Five deities: Death, Life, Fate, Magic, and Chaos interfere with mortals' lives. They each have to unlock their gifts by completing tasks and then sacrificing parts of themselves. Death loses emotions and cannot restore life, but gains the power of mass destruction. Life can make dead people live and heal everyone, but cannot do any damage to anyone (even in war). Fate can See, but not speak. Magic can give people powers, but cannot chose their own. Chaos loses his sanity and cannot change or choose the outcomes of his interferences, in return, he has the ability to control mortals. They can die, but they're reborn every time, given back what was taken away, but everything but their potential and their memories is locked inside them. They are not all-powerful: they gave that up when they became mortal, so they are just above average wizards until they unlock their gifts and get cursed. They also are forced to wage war. Death is known as Nemesis Graves, Fate Harry Potter, Chaos Fred Weasley, Magic Luna Lovegood, and Life Albus Dumbledore. Even though Fate seems to fit Luna Lovegood better, Harry is Fate's bitch (and a girl now, known as Elaine Potter. Was going to be Helen, but Elaine sounds better and means the same thing and is not the name of her best friend, should she kill her off). The ages of the characters, gender of some, and OOC characters make the story original and AU. Grindenwald was the one who went after Elaine, Voldemort the apprentice and the Professor of DADA, dueling, and the Dark Arts. Hogwarts will be known as the Five Deities' Chosen, with five houses reflecting the deities. She plans on following the books somewhat, but adding twists and turns. Hogwarts has new required courses and electives, and a new Sorting Ceremony. I think it's one of the coolest and most original fanfictions I've ever read, and there's only one chapter posted. So, give it a read: link is www . fanfiction s/ 9093562 /1/ The-Damned. Take out the spaces when you post the link, otherwise, just search Downright Certifiable and click her, then scroll to her stories. Again, it's a really good read.**

Review Replies:

**All who said something along the lines of love it, like it, update soon:** Thank you so much! I'm keeping it up for you. Those make my day.

**To the guest reviewer:** That was one of my favorite reviews I've ever gotten, simply because you said my writing was unique and refreshing. I love hearing that, because there are so many writers on this site and everywhere else that people read, that being unique is a huge compliment.

**Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange: **You have given me one of my favorite reviews of all time. That was really awesome. I finished this chapter and posted it… it was the main reason I hurried up.

**People who favorite and follow**: Thanks! It makes me feel absolutely amazing to have all of those notifications in my inbox (I'm serious. It builds up my self-confidence). I have an email address dedicated to this site. But please, review if you love it enough. I'm at 28 reviews.

**Shadow Cub:** That'll be explained in this chapter, right away. Plus, even though I'm a big fan of the older Star Wars movies (they were awesome), I watched the newer ones first and was always fascinated with Anakin's mechanical arm. In several fictions that I'm not posting, I tried to add it in, and it didn't work. It finally fit in this one, for reasons other than to add blood and gore. It's a symbol, as Aurora will explain in this chapter.

**Chapter Start**

Remus was a wreck by the time he had to meet his Lord at, but he obeyed the summons and walked to the forest. His mark burned and he immediately Appearated to the source.

Remus kneeled before the man. In the trees, he heard three gasps, and turned his head.

"Calypso, Andraste, Deimos and Bahram… you may join us." His Lord said.

Aurora walked to his Lord without fear, followed by Draco, Annbella, and Cayden.

"Meet your new Princess, Andraste, and her generals. Annabella is Calypso and will work with my right hand, Bellatrix. Draco, known as Deimos, will work with you. Cayden, otherwise known as Bahram, will work with Lucius. Andraste, your Aurora, will work with me and may command everyone, as long as her orders are in line with mine." His lord said.

"Do you hate me?" Remus asked Aurora, broken. "For siding with the man who killed your parents?"

"Did you lead to their deaths?" Aurora asked.

"No. I was with Greyback gathering support during all of October. When I got back, I got the news and Sirius was in Azkaban for the murder of thirteen Muggles."

"I wouldn't have hated you even if you were the one who murdered them. I was one. I don't remember them. They are nothing to me but ideas. And clearly, we're on his side as well. Do you hate me?"

"Of course not."

"Once we have enough supporters and you back in your original form, we're going to train people to take on Azkaban. We need potions and Healers for the worst of the damage, cursebreakers for the wards. Until then, we're going to visit to memorize the place. We need to get everyone to make Patronuses and learn defensive and offensive spells, especially the killing curse. How pathetic are your Death Eaters?"

"The Inner Circle was more than adequate, but most are in Azkaban. Lucius, Narcissa, Rookwood, the Greengrasses, the Notts, Averys, Zabinis, and Macnair are still out there and loyal. The Changs, Woods, and Davies might need convincing. They were the strongest of my followers. The Middle Circle was mixed, and the Outer Circle pathetic. I kept them around to torture them and kill. And your group has practiced 75 hours in two months, you even longer. As long as we keep up with training, your Demons will be prepared."

"We'll break them out next year then, most likely at Yule."

**One Week Later…**

"I don't understand you at all. How did you not scream or cry when you lost your arm? Why did you not try and shield yourself?" Blaise Zabini asked, frustrated that he had no answer, looking at Aurora's mechanical arm, then meeting her eyes. It was the first time he had ever talked to her. Draco had everyone scoot over so he could sit next to him and talk, as they were close before the beginning of the school year.

"I don't want to be human." Aurora told him.

It wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"I hate weakness and normality. Humans are inherently weak, easy to be manipulated, easy to crush, pathetic, and make too many mistakes. Humans die eventually. I want to live. I want to be powerful, strong, invincible… losing my arm was a statement. Murdering and torturing were statements. Everything I did was a symbol."

"Of warning?" Blaise asked.

"No. I shielded myself from the lightning to show that while I am a survivor, I need protection. I let Alan beg to show his weakness and that I am in control of their fates. I let Alan go to show I make mistakes. I let him cut off my arm to show that I was getting rid of my weakness. Cayden shielded me to show that he wants me alive more than his brother. I made a mechanical arm to show that I am more than human, I am a monster, better, stronger, more powerful and I used diamond as a symbol of Light and purity. Darkening it showed that I am Dark. Now that it's completely black, it shows that I am corrupt, evil. I made a chainsaw out of it to show that my body is a weapon to most, though I am not. Alan lost his hands and feet to show that he wasn't human either, due to his behavior. He was weak and pathetic, so I got rid of the weakness by killing him. It was also a statement to Dumbledore: 'Look. See what you made me into? I can and will do this again. You will meet your end.' I tore up his insides and let them dangle and be seen to show what humans are really: there is no soul. I beheaded him after his death and tossed it at Cedric to show him how foolish and idiotic human minds are, and how cruel we can be. Cayden was used as a puppet to show that everyone else is a pawn, and I am the master. I kissed Cayden to show that I reward people who do my bidding. Cayden tortured Cedric to show that those who defy me get punished. Cayden killed Cedric to show everyone that biological families mean nothing when it comes to life-and-death. Cayden killed Cedric to show that I am now his true family, and that he is nothing compared to me. His heart was ripped out to show that love is nothing. Annabella teamed up with me to show our power. The bodies were made into Inferi to show I am in control of their deaths. Sandy was killed to show that the Light isn't invincible, and defying the dark has consequences. Lou was killed by Alan to show that nothing will stand in my way or the chosen few. I used all dark magic to show I am no one's savior."

Everyone within earshot looked shocked, minus the Demons.

"So… it's true then. People have been whispering that you're the next Dark Lady." Adrian whispered.

"I prefer princess, or milady. My chosen name is Andraste to those who disrespect me and don't know their place." Aurora told them haughtily.

"Are you planning on joining the Dark Lord?" Flint asked.

"If he lets me have my own army and makes us equals… then yes. If not, we'll form our own faction. We'd be the new Dark side, and we'll crush both sides. Maybe ally ourselves with one and then betray them after they kill off the other side." Aurora told him. "Spread the word to the Slytherins, and tell them that if they speak or try to hint of this conversation to anyone outside of our house and my group, they will lose their voice permanently. That includes any form of communication. If they write it, their hands will be burnt horribly and be beyond repair. Nonverbal will make them lose their minds. They may only discuss it with themselves, in a silenced, locked room with no other people that aren't approved around or with them. The whole table has been cursed and muffling spells were put around us. The only exception is if I give permission to the speaker, which I did for you. I advise every Slytherin to not even think about telling someone."

All within earshot paled.

Cayden appeared at the breakfast table, taking the seat next to Aurora. Cami and Candace sat together to the far left across from Aurora.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"The shock is wearing off. I just feel relieved that it wasn't me. It was do or die, and I survived, so I should be thankful that I did that. He died for me to live." Cayden said, eating sausages and eggs.

Pansy walked in looking pale, terrified, and weak. She sat down at the end of the table, where the outcasts stayed.

The group smirked.

"So… I give her three more weeks. Then she's out of time." Annabella told them, smiling wickedly.

She had kept the glamors off, making her extremely pretty. Her violet eyes were Aurora's favorite feature: they glowed and looked eerie. Aurora's eyes now were the green of the killing curse, freaking many people out.

…

On the other side of the room, a group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were gathered.

"We meet tonight. Headmaster Dumbledore wants to teach us how to defend ourselves from that demon and her slaves." Ernie Macmillan told them. "We'll be known as the Shadow Slayers."

..

Oliver Wood wondered, for the hundredth time, what made Fred and George turn to the Dark side. There was no doubt in his mind that the group was evil, after he saw the duel and then when he saw them torture Angelina. Fred and George were laughing at Angelina when she thrashed and screamed, enjoying using dark magic and making someone insane. They were cheering when Alan was murdered and egging Cayden on when he ripped his own brother's heart out. They were amazed at the magic she displayed, loving it when she ripped her opponents to shreds. They practically worshipped Potter and nothing she did was wrong in their eyes.

The odd thing was Oliver empathized with them. His parents had been Death Eaters… Fred and George were now under the service of a new Dark Lady. He didn't hate his parents for what they've done, so he couldn't bring himself to despise them for doing much less. It was part of a blood feud and a wizard's duel, something that his house mates didn't understand.

"For Christ sake, Finnigan, shut up! The attack happened during the duel! There was no way she could have opened the chamber!" Oliver finally snapped. "Her friends were all accounted for, too. It's not possible!"

"They're still Dark!" he argued.

"My family has been Dark all of recorded history. If you insult them, you're insulting me. I am sick of hearing you insult your betters." He realized what he said a second later. He spoke his thoughts out loud, not meaning to say that at all.

"Our betters? How are they better than us?" He was furious.

Oliver sighed. "They're more powerful than you, shown by their duel. You can barely send out sparks. They aren't cowards either. You hide the second they come near you. They are more intelligent, shown by their grades. You are barely passing most classes, and others you're failing. They have more connections, more money… you are nothing compared to them."

"Sit with them, then." Finnigan snarled.

Oliver sneered and followed the group to the Defense room.

"Fred! George! Wait up."

They turned around, a bit surprised to see him greet them so warmly.

"What's going on, Oliver?" one asked.

"I told off the Gryffindors and they shunned me. I told them that all of you are better than them. They didn't like that."

Aurora and the rest had turned around and waited for them.

"Feel like being one of us?" Aurora asked.

"What does that entitle?" He asked.

Aurora laughed. It wasn't the sadistic laugh he heard during the duel. It was soft and musical, quite lovely.

"Accepting us and our friends. Doing your best. Being your best. " Draco recited.

"That can't be all of it. Are you Dark?"

"Clearly, as are you, even though you try and hide it. No amount of bleach will make you Light." Aurora said.

Oliver knew it was true. "Do you see me as a coward?"

"No. Just confused." Aurora said. "You want to be who you are, but something's stopping you from reaching your full potential. You are powerful and brave… you just don't know what to fight for. Fight for you, Oliver Wood. You're worth it."

"Do you mind if I sit with you until I make up my mind?"

"What's stopping you from joining us?" Aurora asked.

"…Fear." He whispered. "I'm afraid of turning into my parents."

"So was I. You don't have to be them." Raven spoke up.

He had never heard her speak before to anyone. No one had ever tried to get her to talk, so she didn't bother to. Her voice was raspy and, if he was being honest, quite sexy. Her long black hair, once covering her face, was pulled into a side ponytail, revealing an oval-shaped face, sparkling and beautiful sapphire eyes, a perfect nose, full lips, high cheekbones, and slightly tanned skin.

"My dad's in Azkaban for betraying his best friends and leading to their deaths, then killing 13 Muggles and a wizard. My mom has become a bit unhinged because of it." Raven Black told him.

"My dad raped my mother. I assure you, I am not like him." Annabella Lestrange spoke up. "I'm pretty sure I'm like my mother though. I'm unhinged and on the sadistic side."

"I knew that from the duel. I thought it was brilliant. You did what you had to do to survive, only more creative and with flair." Oliver admitted.

"I believe that was a compliment, guys." Cayden said.

Raven looked at Aurora, who smiled and nodded. Raven Black held out her hand.

"I'm Rave, also known as Fate. Give us a chance." Raven almost pleaded.

"Give me a month of being around you. I want to know exactly what I'm getting into."

"Very Slytherin and Ravenclaw of you. Just wondering: what are you going to do about your Quidditch Team? Fred and George can't do it because of training and the fact that almost no Gryffindor will work with them, Angelina's in Saint Mungo's, and Sandy Dawson is dead because of me." Aurora hated talking about Quidditch, but if it got Oliver to her side or to get along with them, might as well try.

"I'm holding another try-out session. What are you training for?"

"Lord Voldemort will come back sometime soon. We know this because of a source that will remain unknown. We're preparing for the next war so we're as powerful as we can be in order to defeat our enemies, instead of being slaughtered because we weren't good enough." Aurora replied.

"Whose side will you be on?" Oliver asked.

"You'll find out if you accept." Aurora smirked.

"I won't accept unless I know for sure. My parents are Death Eaters and I will not fight against them." Oliver said defiantly.

Aurora whispered it in his ear and Oliver jolted.

"But your parents… you… what?" he stammered, not believing it.

"You're bound to secrecy, or else your mind will be wiped. Can't have my secrets revealed. Let's take this conversation to an empty classroom."

The group walked into a classroom to the right of them, shutting, silencing, and locking the door.

"It's hard to take in, isn't it? Demons, pay attention, as I haven't told you everything. I needed to know of your loyalty, and as Cedric was one of us for a while and turned out a traitor, I didn't want to risk it."

The demons looked at her.

"We are your faithful. We will never tell." Cho replied.

The rest of the Demons agreed.

"We swear on our lives we will not tell your secrets." Draco vowed, and as each person agreed, magical bonds formed around the group.

"To make sure that you don't accidently die, I'm putting a spell that will guard everything I say in your memories, making it impossible for you to talk about it without my permission or anyone to get it out of you, even after torture or Veritiserum. It's not that I don't trust you… I just want extra protection for you. You are all very special to me. You are my Demons." Aurora told them.

"Thank you, milady." The group echoed.

Oliver realized that he was standing next to the Dark Leader of Hogwarts, and her Inner Circle, known as the Demons or in public, the Chosen Few.

"In answer to your stammering: yes, my parents were killed by him, but I was one and I don't remember them. It was war, and he did what he had to do. War means mass deaths, even of parents and children. He almost killed me due to a Seer making a prophecy that meant I could result in his death. In his mind, it was better to kill a child who wouldn't know life in a humane way than let her grow up and kill her when she knew what was happening. Also, the more he waited, the more likely the prophecy would come true. I would have done the same." Aurora explained.

"Now, for the entire truth. When Lord Voldemort tried to kill me, the curse rebounded and left a scar, as well as a piece of his soul. He was trying to make a Horcrux, which is an object that has a piece of soul inside it which ties a person to the Earth, making them immortal. Because he didn't finish the ritual but was almost done, a huge piece of his soul, instead of the tiny one he was going for, attached itself onto me. He meant for me to die, but my mother did a life-for-life sacrifice, which protected me from one attack that would result in my death only. If he had succeeded and put it in a living creature, the soul piece would have only given a person anything he viewed weak. The larger it is, the more influence it has, and the more powers, memories, and experienced it gives. I grew up. At age three Tom began to communicate with me, healing my wounds, telling me stories, giving me knowledge and hope. I used shadow magic and tormented my relatives because they abused me. On my 6th birthday, Tom took over and killed my relatives. I made it to an orphanage and began self-studying magic. Tom refused to help me unless it was really important, like Occulemncy, Leglimecy, Ancient Runes, Arthimancy, Defense, and offense, and Healing. I was bullied at first, but I began using mind control to get them to leave me alone. I set a girl on fire, pushed one out the window, tortured one. They feared me, and I loved it. Tom possesses me rarely now, as I've grown up enough to do most things on my own. He still communicates with me or takes over because he wants to, but nothing major. The duel was all me. Anyway, you all know the rest." Aurora finished her story, smiling evilly, waiting for the reactions.

Most looked reflective, while Oliver looked like he was torn between terror and happiness.

"Oh, and Oliver… we already talked to the Dark Lord. I am his ally, while my demons work only for me. My demons and I are friends, not slaves or servants. They bow to me of their own free will. Draco came up with the Dark Princess title and milady is just how they want to respond to me." Aurora turned to him.

…

"You've quit Quidditch?! Are you insane?!" One girl asked Oliver.

"I've got more important things to do. Quidditch takes up too much time." Oliver replied, moving to the Slytherin table and sitting next to Raven.

He had to admit, he was developing a crush on the quiet girl. He hadn't noticed her until today, but now that he had, he couldn't believe he never talked to her. She was an outcast on her first day and Oliver was a superficial jerk who had stayed as far away from her as possible so he wouldn't join her. Things had changed, he realized. He was one of the outcasts of Gryffindor but in the most powerful and most admired Slytherin hierarchy, and he didn't care about his reputation anymore. All that mattered was the group.

Raven smiled at him and he returned it.

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot the last few years. I should have let you join us, but I was scared." Oliver apologized.

"People have done worse to me. You were friendly compared to them. I don't care anymore, as I got used to it. At first I hated you and your friends. I was jealous that you had so many and I had no one. I got over it in my third year when I realized you didn't have any true friends." Raven shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"If they don't know the real you, they only are friends with the mask you wear. Therefore, they are not true friends, as they don't accept the real you because they don't know it. In this case, it was your own fault. You were a coward… if you join us, you'll never have to fear again, because we will accept you as our Lady has done for us." Raven told him bluntly.

Oliver sighed. "I know you'll do terrible things… I know I'd have to kill or torture."

"Actually, Cami will stick with warding and rituals, Neville will work with traps by plants, Susan and Cho are the politicians in the making, Cho also in charge of damage control and talking good about us, Candice will be a spy, Belinda the potions master, Haley the researcher and the journalist/propaganda leader. We find your skills and capabilities before placing you. Annabella, Draco, and Cayden are the best in battle and are the Generals. Blaise will be an assassin, Raven a duelist and a Healer, Fred and George will work in battle under us. Draco has connections and will help prepare balls, gain influence, spread the word, gain supporters, and donate/sponsor us. Susan has a huge influence in The Light Side and will do the same as Draco, Cho the same with the neutrals. We want the Patils for their connections, money, and foreign support/ connections. We need adults as well: Remus is a spy, Severus a mentor, and Quirrel a trainer. After we get more adults and influence, people will take us seriously. Bill Weasley would be able to help us with wards, forge an alliance with goblins, and get contact in Egypt… they're known as some of the best strategists and fighters. Charlie with fighting and connections with Romania… I believe he knows several vampire covens."

"I have several penpals over the world. We have foreign balls all the time: Yule, Samhain, and all throughout the summer, so I make a lot of connections. Mother invites many wealthy and powerful witches and wizards all throughout the globe. I'm respected in those circles. I was thinking about becoming an international diplomat for the Ministry… I can be charismatic and persuasive, I keep calm, and I work well under pressure. However, I can do that for you." Oliver told them

"I have friends in low places as well. They'd be an asset for money-making and information, bribery, blackmail, just to name a few." Blaise was paying attention and spoke up.

"My parents are Unspeakables, but they speak about their research. I'm following in their footsteps." Haley told them.

"I know several Aurors who tell me about their work. My parents worked with them and feel like I'm trustworthy." Neville said, smirking.

"Well, Oliver, Blaise… looks like you've made your decision. Tonight, meet me outside the Great Hall and we'll induct you into our ranks." Aurora told the two.

They nodded, both eager: Blaise for the bloodshed, Oliver for becoming brave and proving himself.

"Since its Sunday, we have nothing to do… fancy Muggle-hunting?" Aurora asked the group, and they gave bloodthirsty smiles.

"After the Johnsons, I want to play with my family." Annabella told them, sounding like Bellatrix.

"Let's get bloody!" Draco cheered, and they walked to Severus' office, knocked, then flooed to the Johnsons.

…

Mr. and Mrs. Johnson had been warned that the people who tortured their daughter to insanity and killed their son would go after them, but their response was to go out and buy guns. They refused to let teens and preteens make them leave their normal lives. Frankly, they were idiots.

Mrs. Johnson was in the kitchen when she heard a dark, evil chuckle that seemed to come from the whole house. She screamed loudly.

"No one can hear your screams… we made sure of that. But keep screaming… it's so pretty." A young girl was mocking her. She was a demon in a child's body. She walked into the kitchen, out of the shadows.

The girl had an angelic beauty: long black hair in an elegant bun, pale skin, almost neon green eyes… but they turned to crimson a second later. The girl smirked and put her hand on Mrs. Johnson… suddenly, Mrs. Johnson noticed it… it was as black as obsidian, opaque but as hard as diamonds.

"Do you like it? Your son chopped off my arm. I got the best part of it… I think of it as a thank you present for me putting him out of his misery. I absolutely love it… want to see what it can do?" The girl suddenly sounded her age, like a kid that was hyped up on sugar and was just told she could go to Disney Land. What she was talking about just wasn't right though.

"You killed my son." She realized.

She laughed again.

"Come, my demons. Calypso, Deimos… you go after Mr. Johnson, Bahram, with me. Bring Mr. Johnson down here and then we'll play." Her voice was like a general commanding her troops.

Two children walked out of the shadows and up the steps. One had the second-creepiest eyes she's ever seen, first going to red eyes, and a disconcerting and chilling laugh, the other was handsome with a fiendishly delighted look on his face. Bahram, a fifteen year old, stood at the girl's left.

"We wait until Mr. Johnson comes down."

The girl with red eyes looked at her. "Is anyone else home?"

She was about to lie when-

"My Princess, there's a three year old and two seven year olds hiding in a closet!" the girl's voice called. "What should we do?"

"Your answer may save your children's lives. Are they magical?"

Mrs. Johnson looked into her eyes, hoping to find a shred of compassion, but only finding power and promises of death.

"Yes… all three."

"Their names?"

"Mary, Noah, and Eve." She whispered. "Eve is the oldest by ten minutes. She's a redhead, pale skin, green eyes. Noah has black hair and hazel eyes. Mary has red hair and hazel eyes, Eve's twin."

Aurora's eyes widened at the description. "Lock them in the room and make sure they can't hear anything. I'll modify their memories so they don't miss their parents or know who they are. Eve will be Lily, Noah is James, and Mary is Jade. We will be their family after this."

"Mrs. Johnson: I may be evil, but I am not yet capable of destroying children. However, you are another matter entirely. I must ask: are they adopted? And who from?"

"Noah was given to us by a man who dressed like Bahram. He was odd. Talked about a murderer being able to have sex with his wife and her being mentally unhinged. Parents were Sirius Black and Brooke Black. He said that we would be better parents then his family."

A catlike hiss was heard and a girl stepped out of the shadow. Bahram held her back. The kids took a bound up Mr. Johnson down the stairs.

"What about Mary and Eve?"

"Their mother died and father didn't want them."

"Violet Evans?" Aurora asked. "The mother?"

"How did you know?" Mrs. Johnson whispered.

"She's my aunt. I never knew her, but my other aunt loved bad-talking her. You've given me valuable information. Your death will be painless." Aurora told her. "Avada Kedavra."

A green light that matched the child's eyes at that exact moment came out of her wand and hit Mrs. Johnson.

"Draco, Annabella… I'm taking the kids to Hogwarts. Have your fun after we leave. Raven, take James, Cayden Lily, and I'll take Jade."

Aurora went up the stairs, undoing the wards and locks, going to the kid's room.

"Hey kids… everything will be alright. Eve, Mary… I'm your cousin. The girl with me is your sister, Noah. Her name is Raven. Your mommy and daddy are very sick and my friends are going to heal them with magic. We're taking you to a school were you won't get sick from them, and we're going to check to make sure you're all right." Aurora lied, but was calm and gentle, making Raven and Cayden look at her in shock. They never had seen this side of her… Aurora didn't know it even existed.

"Like Aurora said, I'm Raven. Noah, may I hold you?" Raven asked.

Noah reached out and let Raven pick him up.

"Mary… I'm going to hold you, okay? My very best friend, Cayden, will hold Eve. You can trust all of us." Aurora continued to be kind, finding it weird that she wasn't acting.

The girls let them pick them up, and they walked out the door. Annabella and Draco waved at them, having put Mrs. Johnson's corpse out of eyesight and Mr. Johnson in the living room.

The group went to the nearest Floo spot only a block away, then, after a quick explanation of Floo (close your eyes and stay still, we'll spin fast and then get to a new place), they took the children with them to Hogwarts.

Severus noticed the kids and his eyes widened.

"They look exactly like Lily and Sirius Black."

"The twins are my cousins, the boy Raven's brother. We took them away from the house so they wouldn't see everything."

"Alright. Do you mind if I officially adopt them? Otherwise you might not see them again, because the Ministry would put them in an orphanage." Severus asked after five minutes of thinking through it. "They can stay at Hogwarts then, and you can see them and teach them every day."

Severus had wanted children, and they were the spitting image of his dead friend, one of his imprisoned 'co-workers'. It was about damn time he had them. And Sirius Black would be beyond angry when he found out his child would call him daddy.

"Good idea. Take care of them. No sarcasm or insults." Aurora said.

"I'll get the paperwork. Just let them sleep in Raven's and your rooms for now." Severus said.

"Oh, hang on-"

She looked into Noah's eyes and changed his world. He was now James Black and never had parents but knew his sister.

Eve was next, her name Lily Snape, and she never knew anything related to her parents, siblings, or home, growing up in an orphanage before being adopted by Severus. Jade got the same treatment. Each knew Aurora.

"Let's get you three to bed." Aurora said kindly. Lily and Jade held Aurora's hands, while Raven held James.

**END CHAPTER.**

**A/N:**

Dumbledore really is going to get it. Now he has all of the Demons after him. Aurora has even more of a reason to hate him, and Raven is going to get darker and darker.

As odd as it sounds, I could imagine Petunia hiding the fact that she had another magical sister, as the only reason she admitted she had Lily as a sister was because of Harry. So, I threw the three children in there. All but James will play a huge part in this. Again, my story. I can put them in if I want to, and they were perfect.

Next chapter will have the Shadow Slayers meeting (basically, they're order members in training), an attack, Morgan Le Fey revealing herself, Halloween, Draco and Annabella having their fun (I wanted to focus the end on the family and Aurora developing a soft side), and meeting John, Molly and Brianna (a touching family reunion)

-cough yeah right cough-

Well, more of Annabella threatening and possibly torturing her family, who fight back.


	12. Chapter 11

The Act Chapter 11

A/N:

Okay… I've started writing year two. Year three will have what I wrote for Aurora's second year. Year one, because it is two books in one, is quite long because of it. Now that my muse is attacking me with ideas and I have a new (unofficial) beta who lets me borrow things from her fiction (name: Downright Certifiable)… my story is going to be insane.

I've completely given up on outlining… I keep redoing the damn thing, so I'm just writing it how it comes, with basic events that I really want checked off.

Got hit with a reality check from my beta for this chapter that made me want to wonder where my brain was. So, I scrapped so much stuff and changed a lot. This chapter has been written and then redone twice.

**I want to thank the Beatles and everyone who worked with them to produce the song Blackbird. The song influenced this chapter… I had that song stuck in my head and was humming it while I wrote part of this chapter. Most likely never anticipated the lyrics being part of a Harry Potter fanfiction used…. Well, you'll find out if you read it… Anyway, the Beatles and everyone that associated with them own the right to the song, I own nothing. While I'm at it: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I just use the series for my own twisted imagination.**

**IMPORTANT: I just started a poll, or will shortly. It'll be open until I get to halfway through the second year, where I plan on having one of these things happen. So, two to three months. On my profile, I set one up for the Act… what should I do with Sirius? If you don't feel like going on my profile and voting, type the letter you want in the review or copy and paste your choice in a review (Add the number attached if you chose C or D). If you have other ideas, put that in a review and I'll add it to the poll. If you like multiple ones of have a combination of some of the ideas and tell me how they'd work, please review that. The choices are: **

**Have him break out of Azkaban and attempt to get Peter, in which case Ron will be powerful and go to The Chosen so Aurora meets him.**

**Have Aurora break him out after a heart-to-heart.**

**C. Make him into a pawn of Dumbledore. If you choose this one, you would need to review saying C1, C2, C3, or C4; whichever one is you favorite.**

**1. He stays a pawn and views Aurora as a monster**

**2. He changes sides after seeing Dumbledore's true colors.**

**3. He gets captured by Aurora and becomes sympathetic to her cause, spying for her.**

**4. He leaves for good.**

**D. Have him break out and attempt to kill Aurora (Write in the names of the people you want him to break out with). That would mean he was the traitor of Lily and James. If you choose this one, I have several choices to have happen to him afterwards (so review with D1, D2, etc, whichever one you want to happen).**

**1. Aurora kills him (this one has to be on here, but if I do that I will be heartbroken and it won't be the greatest due to it being kind of boring, even if I make it graphic. It's just too easy and obvious to kill him off in response to this. I put it on here because this part is you choose what happens).**

**2. **

**A. **

**Sirius wounds Aurora badly, Tom (from the diary, now reborn) saves her, making her owe a life-debt to him. Life-debts in this fiction mean Aurora will begin to feel loyalty to Tom, which would start the relationship and begin the crazy Annabella. Sirius becomes an enemy, decides Voldemort is weak and joins forces with Dumbledore to take down Aurora. **

**B.**

**Same thing happens, only instead of Sirius double-crossing Voldemort he is locked away until he joins Voldemort and Aurora.**

**This will be easier if you simply review to vote. You don't have to go to my profile and just have to copy and paste your answer into the review box on this page. Guests are welcome to vote too. I will copy and paste this part on the A/N every chapter to remind you of the choices. Please if you're interested, vote. Especially if you love Sirius, because if too many people vote for Sirius dying or becoming an enemy, that's what'll happen and I'm sure you'll yell at me. If you don't vote and want a certain thing, I am not a mind-reader and will go with whatever others want. I think most of the options are cool and I could do a lot with them, as I haven't introduced Sirius yet and Remus is confused about Sirius, so I haven't really made a firm decision on him. Please help me out… I am so indecisive it's horrible. This'll take ten seconds. And if you want to, also put something nice or constructive in there on a separate line, even two words. That takes 5-10 seconds more.**

Review Replies:

**Gruffard: **Thank you. I love praise, the higher the better.

**Kenjo: **Quick thing: I have no idea where I'm going with Cry For Me Baby. Sorry. Unless people give me ideas, I will not update because I don't know what to do. The fiction bores me now. But for your review about this fiction: pairing interactions are strictly mentor/child until I actually get to a point where the characters are old enough… I'm thinking the interactions between Hermione and Aurora will gradually get more intense towards the third year, and same with Tom.

**SlytherinPrincessSnape: **I am debating if I should or not. When I wrote the first chapters… I wanted Aurora to be with Severus. Then I made Annabella, which is basically a young version of Bellatrix, and thought… this could work. Then, when I took a mini-break, I realized how messed up Aurora was and Tom fit. Then it was pointed out that there are a lot of relationships going on… I agree with that. So… it depends on how I write it. I love the relationship between Aurora and Annabella and I think I'll keep it for a long time, if not all the way through, and am leaning towards Tom and Aurora.

**ShadowCub+ Everyone who reads this**: I was researching mental illnesses and lo and behold, two fit her: Anti-Social Personality Disorder and Obsessive-Compulsive Perfectionist Disorder. I knew my character was definitely mentally ill. She is a perfectionist to an extreme. She views humans as weak… not perfect. She wants perfection for herself. She's obsessed with it to the point of not wanting to be human. She's trying to get rid of everything human, compelled to do it. If she doesn't, her anxiety grows, the thoughts become worse and more frequent, until she finally acts. Because, in this fiction, she is magic, she tries to get rid of it as much as possible by magical means. This chapter goes into it far more. As for ASPD (I made Aurora into Tom, who seems like he had this), she feels no guilt or remorse. She is a manipulator, a liar, doesn't feel much for people (even her demons). So yes, she is absolutely crazy. She isn't stupid though, just sees the world wrong and reacts based on her perceptions of it, which seems stupid to us, but makes sense to her. She was trying to get rid of her weakness due to her disease. And she is absolutely not good to have around people… but that's why she a character in a fiction. I find her to be a good villain, personally, probably my favorite character I've ever made simply because of how crazy, interesting, and fun she is to write.

**Chapter Start:**

Aurora had known she was insane enough to go to Saint Mungo's, but to hear it whispered in the halls over and over again was pissing her off. Most of the school had finally gotten over their shock, replacing it with anger, hatred, fear. Fear was by far her favorite. Hatred and anger, according to her, shouldn't have been even an emotion considered. It was kill or be killed, so she killed. She made a statement with everything, and if they couldn't understand the explanation she let her Slytherins tell the others about the duel, then they weren't worth her time. Besides, she was creative: everyone liked a show, right? Hers was a masterpiece, after all, so fear showed appreciation, anger the opposite. She just couldn't understand it…

Suddenly, she heard a shout and raced towards it. She made it in time to see Neville get slammed against a wall by magic. Neville's body was broken already: his left arm was bent at an angle, two bones almost snapped in half, bone showing. His face was bruised, teeth missing. It was swollen and a mess of blood, but no tears. His chest had slashes down it, both legs broken.

She looked to the attackers: Alicia Spinnet, Ernie Macmillian, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. She gave an inhuman snarl, making them freeze.

"You dare touch what it mine?!" She screamed. The walls began shaking with the force of her magic. "You'll pay with your lives!"

She began to sing, making all but Neville wonder what the hell she was doing.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly." Her voice, instead of sweet, was darker than night, colder than ice, angry and inhumane. Her eyes were crimson again, reminding them off blood and fire, her eyes reflecting flames. Those eyes promised and were hell.

People began to run, some freezing in place as if they were petrified, as the three began to scream, loudly, piecing the air, as their arms were ripped off their bodies, slowly, revealing the bone and muscle. Aurora put a two hour stasis on them, making them unable to die until the time was up.

Draco, who had heard the screams, ran to Aurora, Susan and Raven to Neville. Quirrel was in his classroom but dismissed everyone and took off like a bat out of hell to the screams. Susan was sobbing and immediately went to a floo station, calling Saint Mungoes. Raven put a stasis on him and healed everything life-threatening that she could, cleaning him off so she could see his wounds. She screamed when he opened his eyelids.

"HIS EYES! THEY'VE CUT THEM OUT! KILL THE FILTH, MY PRINCESS!"

The last slam had broken ribs and caused internal bleeding due to the angle of his broken bones, puncturing his left lung. The arms, now completely off, were tossed to Neville, who's arms were suddenly healed.

"All your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise." Neville was healing faster, lung back to normal, ribs in place, bleeding stopped.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free."

"AN EYE FOR AN EYE!" Annabella screamed, appearing at the hall after running four flights of stairs towards her when everyone was screaming and running the opposite way. "SHOW NO MERCY!"

Aurora focused on the attackers, who had collapsed, then let out blood-curdling screams as their eyes were cut out of their sockets: Draco, Susan, and Raven got out their knives and began cutting them slowly out.

"You three deserve it, don't you? You attacked someone precious to Aurora, tried murdering him… you lost. How does that feel? To have lost everything?" Susan taunted, forgetting how much trouble her aunt would give her, instead focusing on punishing those who attempted murder on a boy she had a crush on.

"You are nothing." Draco spat to the people who almost killed Neville.

Raven threw Alicia's detached eyes to the healer, who freaked out. Raven sighed and did the reattaching spell herself, Neville beginning to see clearly.

The group began singing together the last bit:

"Blackbird fly, blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise."

Neville was all the way healed now.

"Neville… do whatever you wish to your attackers."

Neville nodded, an insane smile on his face.

"CRUCIO!"

"Screams in the morning… best sound to wake up to ever." Quirrel attempted a joke, only to have the group nod as if he was serious. Quirrel shivered… they were more than a bit scary.

"So pretty." Annabella whispered in bliss, smiling as if it were music.

"Yes, it is, cousin dearest." Draco told her.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Headmaster Dumbledore had finally made it to the hall and looked at the carnage.

"Your secret group attacked Neville Longbottom and almost killed him. So, Aurora and her friends did an eye for an eye, healed him, then killed the three." Quirrel explained coldly.

"After this year, you and any of your sympathizers will have to change schools. I tried to help you, Aurora. I tried to save you from the darkness. But you've done unspeakable things that I cannot tolerate. You're too dangerous to be in Hogwarts. If any of you attempt to come back to England after you leave Hogwarts this year, the person who does will be thrown into Azkaban for the rest of their life." Dumbledore lost his grandfather façade partway through this. He was half-terrified, the rest hatred and disgust.

Aurora lost her innocent mask. Her eyes turned blood-red and she laughed her inhumane, chilling laugh that belonged to a much older and more demented version of her.

"Fair enough. I will finish the year here, and then you will simply have three slightly smaller houses instead of four. My Slytherins will leave with me, as will their families, as well as some of the others who will fall under my power. There will be those who follow me due to fear of being killed by me. There are the bloodthirsty, who seek war and battle. There are the neglected, who seek to belong. There are the power-hungry, who will see me as a Deity. And that's just some of them. They will find me to be quite irresistible. This means war, Albus Dumbledore." Aurora's eyes looked into Albus', and he saw himself being burnt alive in hell. He was first to break the gaze.

Aurora laughed coldly as he walked away.

She turned, only to see a woman walk to her, red hair and black eyes, smiling at the carnage. The rest of the Demons had appeared.

"You put on quite the show, Ms. Potter. You've got flair as well. Albus had sent your scores to our school and a panicked note to get me to take you. His fear made me curious… I wouldn't have come to help him out, but I simply had to see what made him so terrified." The woman said. "I'm Nyx, The Headmaster of The Chosen. I run the Dark Arts section as well. I imagine you'd fit quite well in our school. We teach absolutely any kind of magic, as well as basic Muggle education, weapons training, etiquette, dance, negotiating… each student writes a list of classes that they need or would like to take, skills they wish to gain, and we supply the best teachers with the best education that's out there, as well as make them take a bunch of required courses. All of our students who make it through our curriculum become extraordinary in whatever they take. After the required seven years, they can apply again and keep going until they die. Deaths are common at our school as are drop-outs. Some people just aren't fit for us."

"Anyway: because you're so young, we don't have any entrance tests. We'll asses your potentials and see if you fit."

"More about how we work. We take any and every age. The youngers get in by showing power or having great potential that they need a boost with. You and your first years are quite young for our school, actually, as we teach people in their eighties sometimes. You might have someone forty years your senior in one of your classes, along with an eight year old and even wider gaps. The older ones tend to be in those classes only due to the fact that they didn't take a certain class yet, or want to get another degree and the class in required. If they were as weak as an eight year old, they wouldn't be in The Chosen. Before you go, you will be tested in every area you think you know. We will check your affinity and potential for each magic. You will write your strengths and weaknesses and we will test and try and get rid of them."

Aurora was paying rapt attention now.

"Anyway, you will be given exams every quarter than show you how far you've gotten. You are expected to self-study as well. Each teacher will assign study groups and tutoring sessions. We will try and pick out the best and make them better which means more homework, more hands-on, more research, but also extra tutoring on stuff that will benefit you, apprenticeships, and opportunities beyond your wildest dreams. The worst will go to the lower classes so they can get better."

"I have two cousins that I want to bring to keep them safe. Raven has a little brother. Their adopted dad, a brilliant Potions master, will be fired after this year, as will Remus Lupin, one of the best History of Magic Teachers that the education board has seen. Can you test those two as well? They're only being fired because they like me." Aurora asked.

"Ah, Remus. He was a graduate student and would be welcome at our school as a teacher. And Potions master Snape can get a job as a brewer and developer, as I'm told he doesn't like teaching as much as creating. Though, he's teaching incompetent imbeciles… I think that's a bit repetitive but oh well."

"He likes working with the upper years though. I work with the seventh years and Nicholas Flamel with him and he's excellent. He just doesn't teach the basics because people should know how to read and practice before class."

"So, I'll put him with our intermediate classes to start off. And Remus can teach whatever classes he wants in History of Magic or The Dark Arts. He's gotten two doctorates, so he could teach any year we have. And yes… I'll let your family come with. It's good that you actually have a human side."

"I say the opposite. To be human is to be weak." Aurora tried to be calm, but she had another weakness that she had no idea how to stop.

"So… are you going to kill your family off? Your friends?" Nyx asked, going into teacher-mode.

"Of course not! I may be evil, but I'm not that far gone!" Aurora snarled.

"Emotions are humans greatest weakness but also their greatest strengths. The depth of our emotions allow us to form the most powerful types of magic. Some magic can only be used when you feel a certain emotion strong enough. Without love, many rituals wouldn't work. Without grief, necromancy wouldn't happen. Without hate, no Dark or Black Arts. It's good I came to you before you turned yourself into a Squib. No emotion, no magic." Nyx told her. "Also, no emotion means you won't last long. You will have no motivation to do anything… why would you have saved Neville's life? Why heal him? Why destroy your enemies? Why do anything?"

Aurora began to think about it. "I wouldn't have saved Neville because I wouldn't have cared. I felt possessive over him and felt like if he died, more of me would die. I was angry so I killed them. If I wasn't angry, I would have just healed him and let them live. So because I care, I healed him. I do most things to gain power and knowledge, to be feared because I feel pride and satisfaction. So without feeling, I would be nothing."

"Very good. I have a question for you… have you ever gotten diagnosed?"

"Anti-social personality disorder. I have problems controlling my anger due to that. I just don't care who I hurt, unless it's my demons, who I believe belong to me, or my new family, who are mine. I don't believe I act out of proportion… with Neville, I did mostly the same things they did. I ripped off their arms instead of breaking them, I didn't slam them and cause internal bleeding and a punctured lung and breaks… I believe I was quite merciful. Neville got his revenge as well, but they almost killed them and would have had I not stopped them. I manipulate. I lie. I fight. I'm angry. I have no guilt or remorse. I live for me. I diagnosed myself because no one ever bothered to diagnose me. Too much money and would give them bad attention, also they'd need to find treatment.

"You are an extreme perfectionist, definitely Obsessive Compulsive Perfectionist Disorder. You are obsessed enough to not want to be human. Because humans are not perfect, you want to get rid of everything that makes you human. You can't stop thinking about it, making it obsessive. You are compelled to act and if you don't, it causes you such high anxiety you do worse things. The thing I want to know is… what are your three gifts?"

"What?" Aurora asked.

"You've got three horrible curses: Anti-Social Personality Disorder, Obsessive Compulsive Perfectionist Disorder, and I'm not sure if you can love. Magical beings aren't affected by any of these unless they have extremely powerful gifts. To get a gift, you must sacrifice something that is of equal importance."

"I am highly intelligent. Too high for my age to even be capable of. I have a Horcrux in me that guides me and takes control of me."

"The intelligence would be due to your Horcrux. When I say gifts, I mean powers."

"Destruction." Annabella guessed when Aurora couldn't think of it. "Destructive magic is all Dark Magic and the Black Arts. I'm betting you have huge potential in at least one of the Black Arts, as your Dark Magic in the duel was good. Necromacy and Controlling magic would probably be them."

"Music magic. You didn't use a wand or even wandless magic… it was all in your voice." Draco threw in.

"I didn't consciously get it though. I didn't even know about this until now." Aurora protested.

"You don't do it consciously. When you developed your curses, your gifts are unlocked. You were born with all three or the Horcrux had enough of its personality to transfer to you. So the deities five gave you three gifts to balance it out. You are meant for greatness." Nyx explained.

"Will I ever be able to love?" Aurora asked, making Nyx realize that the girl wanted to be human more than she was aware.

"If you only have two gifts or you have a different curse, then yes. If my first guess is right, no." Nyx said bluntly.

A tear made its way down Aurora's cheek. Then more, and more. She was crying silently, trying to stop it, but they kept pouring down. Nyx knew that any physical contact or acknowledgement of her weakness would set her off so she used one of her own gifts, mind arts (her other being destruction), to tell the demons to back off unless she asked. Nyx had to restrain herself as well, even though her own heart was breaking. Nyx had been cursed as well with Borderline Personality Disorder, making her impulsive and very unstable, making most relationships chaotic due to her. She had to treat the symptoms because she couldn't get rid of the curse. She couldn't be rid of the gift either. If she tried, Chaos, her deity, would make the curse worse and get rid of her gift completely. Her other curse was empathy for the most important people to her, somehow now including Aurora, to the point of feeling the same as other people when they were hurting. And Aurora was hurting from one of the worst emotional pain she ever felt. Finally, she turned Aurora to face her.

"Look into my eyes. I need to calm you down before I collapse." Nyx told her weakly.

Aurora did and Nyx entered her mind. Nyx was in a portrait room in a huge castle that had a tornado was going through it. Pictures and puzzle pieces were scattered everywhere. Instead of just Aurora, a man was beside the girl, who looked to be about three now, panicking. The man looked around twenties, meaning he could be anywhere from twenty to seventy depending on his power. The more powerful you are, the younger you look for longer. Nyx was ninety and looked twenty eight. He was handsome, with black hair and brown eyes.

_Help me out here! My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, The Horcrux. I can't calm her down, I don't know how to when revenge plots fail, I'm not good with people, just help her out before she loses the rest of her mind!_

**I'm Nyx. Just Nyx. You need to do this because she knows you best. Hold her.**

Tom embraced her awkwardly.

**Honestly?! Pick her up as if she was a baby and rock her! **

He glared at Nyx and reluctantly did as she asked. The tornado began to get smaller and smaller, then turn to gusts the more he rocked her. Aurora aged before their eyes to eleven, the portraits stopped slamming and were restored, and everything was put back into place by Nyx while Aurora calmed down. Nyx felt her body relax to complete calm.

Nyx retreated from her mind as soon as she was sure everything was fixed. Nyx blinked once she was back in her own body, glad she and Aurora stayed standing.

"Thanks." Aurora whispered.

Nyx nodded. "Happens to the best of us. And it was my fault."

"You told the truth. I was just immature."

"No. Human." Nyx corrected.

The words didn't make her feel as horrible as she did hours prior whenever someone said that about her. Yes, she still had her curses, now diagnosed for the first time. But if she could change her view on being human or perfection… she could maybe control it.

"Is there any potions I could take to control this?" Aurora asked.

"I believe anxiety medicine could help. Every Sunday while you're at Hogwarts without fail at two in the afternoon you will Floo to my office and I will have my psychologist and a psychiatrist work with you as long as they feel they need to make sure you have your issues under control. You will be absolutely honest. No lying, no manipulating. You cannot get rid of your curses, but you can tame the side-effects and control them to a point. You can't do this alone though, which is why you must not lie to people who only one to help you. You will not get punished no matter what you say, and they cannot say a word about what you say to anyone who you don't give permission to hear. The exception is that I will be with you and hearing everything you say. I can tell truths from lies and I will make sure you are honest. During the summer, you'll be starting your years at the Chosen and I will set out time for them to meet with you. You will not be late or miss the appointments, because it will hurt you should you skip." Nyx ordered.

Aurora didn't like being told what to do but knew in this case, Nyx was right. "Yes ma'am."

"Alright. I plan on being your mentor. Donovan can be Cayden's, he's the dueling professor, then Sophia, the Chaos Magic teacher, will be Annabella's, I imagine Remus would like to keep Draco. I don't know about your other friends so when we see what their strengths lie, we'll match them up. I also plan on getting you another mentor simply because I'm a bit unstable and because of that, can't be your sole mentor." Nyx said.

…

"So… what happened to Mr. Johnson?" Cayden asked.

They were all in Aurora's room, the day of Halloween, having conjured a long couch for most of them and moving furniture to the side so they could actually all fit in there.

Annabella smiled brightly from Aurora's bed, picking her head up from Aurora's shoulder and sitting straight up. Draco opened his eyes and sat up too, as he had taken up most of the bed by lying down and spreading out. Thankfully, the bed was king-size and could fit the all.

"Well… after you three left with your family… we decided to break every bone that wasn't necessary, using a spell to keep him awake. We went very slowly, very carefully. He lasted quite a while… such a good trooper. Then, we set the house on fire, making it seem as if it were an accident. We made sure his body was eaten up by flames because what we did was very excessive, and Dumbledore doesn't need to know what we're capable of." Draco explained. "They'll just think that there was a gas leak and everything just exploded. It was really cool. Annabella let me do most of it because I didn't get to go after Angelina or most of the others."

"He was awesome. Quite the sadist. He loves mocking them." Annabella told them.

Some of them looked at Draco in a whole new light. Before this, he didn't have a big part in the Demons. He got his spot due to being Aurora's first friend and being the first to get marked, which got some jealous. He hadn't really done anything special until the Johnsons. He protected Aurora from the (slight) possibility of death and did a damn good job at it.

"You've done well, Draco. I'm proud of you." Aurora smiled at him.

He grinned back, happy to get praise.

"So… we're all going to have to leave Hogwarts after this year?" Neville asked. He had been checked up on by the Healers and everything was okay.

"It's far too dangerous without Aurora for any of us to stay. Dumbledore and his new group will rule Hogwarts and try and destroy us. However, if we could convince some people secretly to stay here and help recruit, we could have a spy network and not lose Hogwarts totally. Ron Weasley would work well. If we could take over the rumor mill, we could work to counteract whatever Dumbledore says. Let's get the Patil sisters, Lavender Brown… I think the Boots have a reporter in their family. Luna Lovegood is the daughter of an editor of a newspaper, so she'd know how to create a new one. She'll be at school next year." Haley planned.

"We know her. She's odd, but she'd work well." Fred said. George nodded.

"I have more sway with her than anyone else." George added. "She'd help me out, but she'd want to meet Aurora first."

"That can be arranged." Aurora said. "So, we'll get them. Slowly we'll gain supporters throughout the years, and it'll spread. They'll have to cover their marks… I'll have to add protections to their minds and give them Mind Arts books. As long as they keep their alliances hidden from Dumbledore, we'd have somewhat of a resistance against Dumbledore, and have people on the inside telling us every move the old fool makes. I'd call them the Demon Network. Good thinking, guys. Fred and George will work with Ron, who can get Lavender and Parvati, who will get the Padme. George will get Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot. The rest of us will work on gathering the Slytherins and making sure they know that they have to change schools. Dumbledore won't let any of them remain. It's crucial to get support this year, so talk to old friends."

"Daphne and Theo will join. Daphne would make a good assassin, Theo a researcher and Charms master. They'd have the potential of being in The Chosen." Blaise knew his friends well and now that both Draco and Blaise were in the Demons, they'd follow, especially when they found out what they'd be about.

"Anyone else?" Aurora asked.

"Hannah Abbot is afraid of you and wants to join you to avoid be killed off." Susan mentioned. "She's weak but has connections on the Light. She's worthless in duel, but she'd be the perfect spy because of how unfit she is for our group. Plus, she's a Hufflepuff, which is known for loyalty. We'll have to bind her to her word because if she turns traitor, she could ruin a lot for us. If she sees Dumbledore as stronger than you or scarier, she'd go to him. And put protections in her mind, tell her to get training in duels."

"She'll help us with the Hufflepuffs who'll stay. Put her on the Demon Network, tell her to infiltrate Dumbledore's latest pawns and report to us. Theo has another use: secret codes." Aurora ordered.

"He'll create them, then? Theo would love that." Draco grinned. "He probably will give you six to choose from the second you ask."

"Lee Jordan's going to be expelled because of his commentary on the duel." George said.

"Let's split up the Slytherins between magical schools." Annabella said. "I know Beauxbatons is in France, Durmstrang in Bulgaria-"

"Leroy Academy in Australia, Le Fey in America for the Dark, Merlin for the Light. Lee would be in Merlin." Susan listed.

"In Asia, they have one Academy located in Japan for the best but lower than the Chosen, simply called The Gifted. It's one of the biggest academies and has a lot of programs." Oliver grinned. "If some of us don't make it into the Chosen, we'd go there. Then there's three sister schools in China for average students, from all over the world, many transfer students."

"So, they have 9 options, and there's about 187 students besides us. Have them apply to every one of the schools, but make sure we split them up as equally as possible." Aurora summarized. "Make sure they tell them why they got expelled.

"Alright. Any other order of business?"

"Annabella's adoptive parents need to learn their place. I plan on going with." Aurora told them. "We've got a ritual set for getting rid of the trace so we can torture them then fog their memories of their attackers. All of us will participate in getting rid of the trace."

The group looked excited at the idea of being able to use magic without being caught.

"I want to help you two, as I am Annabella's cousin and saw what they did to her. I want to make them scream and cry, beg for it to stop." Draco offered his help.

"You can definitely help." Annabella told him. "Blaise would be welcome as well, as he needs some hands-on experience and he's bloodthirsty."

"Quirrel will have everything set up for us in thirty minutes, so let's head over there in fifteen minutes." Aurora was smiling, not her evil smile, but an excited and happy smile that made her look younger and innocent. She typically smiled like that only when playing with her cousins or when she was with Annabella. Nyx wrote to her almost every day in a two-way journal, trying to help her see that her attachments made her stronger, reminding her of all the magic she could accomplish because of them. Aurora was starting to see it now, mainly when her meds were taking effect. She had to take five pills in the morning for anxiety and depression, as well as mood stabilizers, an appetite increaser because the pills made her lose her appetite, then the anxiety and sleeping medicines at night. She was happier now and had calmed her temper to a more normal state, even with the stares and whispers. She spent a lot more time with her demons, began getting to know Remus, and talking with Voldemort. She was still a schemer, a manipulator, a compulsive liar, a perfectionist, a sociopath and a psychopath, with absolutely no morals, but that would never change no matter how much medicine she took. She didn't want it to change either.

"Will we go to them tonight, straight after, then?" Draco asked eagerly.

"At seven, when Molly gets off work." Annabella told him. "The ritual will take two hours, then we'll prepare for the torture until 6:30, have Severus apparate us to outside their house. I plan on making them lose everything. The magic we use will be non-fatal and what Muggles can do. We'll change our voices, use masks and robes, except me. I want them to see me. Then Severus will change their memories so they think it was a group of sadists who barely left them alive. I plan on paralyzing John and making them hate Brianna, also disfiguring Brianna, and make them see their worst fears constantly, making it seem like they've gone through trauma and her mind was damaged. All will go through as much as I went through until they are almost dead, then I'll heal the worst bits painfully and keep going, then repeat. They'll survive though. I plan on killing them later. Anyway, I'll set fire to their house tomorrow, convince the bank teller that I can withdraw all my family's money and put it in my vault at Gringotts, wreck their car… they won't be able to pay their bills anymore for their office or anything else."

"Brilliant." Draco breathed. "I imagine Severus will do the mind arts to help us out."

"Exactly." Annabella told him.

…

The diary Tom would have smiled if he had the body to. He had two weeks before he could come back to power with how much Pansy wrote. She hadn't caught on yet. Her writing now interested him. He was growing quite the obsession with Aurora Potter, who sounded like a girl version of him that didn't cover up anything she did, instead showing off her masterpieces. Pansy had wrote a play-by-play summary of the duel, admittedly she got it second-hand so he wasn't sure everything was true, then about the gruesome murders of her friends attackers, a gleeful response to Aurora being gone from Hogwarts next year, her followers and how creepy they were, how she took Draco from her… Pansy was obsessed with the girl. She wrote about her constantly, how much she hated the girl, how popular she was, how much of a know-it-all and show off she was. The rest was about her knowing she opened the Chamber and the attacks. Tom knew he'd have to get someone else to the Chamber for Aurora to meet him again, as Aurora hated Pansy and wouldn't follow her down there. He'd just drag off one of her followers too to make sure she'd go and see him. He wanted to speak with her so badly, to work with her, to figure her out… the followers wouldn't be harmed. Only Pansy.

…

The Ritual was done for every one of the demons, taking two hours. The group started target practicing, then at 6:30, they went to Severus' office, who decided to Portkey them away because then he didn't have to apparate 6 times.

Aurora looked at the neighborhood in disgust, remembering her own family who lived in a neighborhood like this. In fact-

"Are you anywhere near Privet Drive?" Aurora couldn't help but ask.

"It's a few blocks away. Why?"

"I used to live there." Aurora glared at the houses.

The four walked to Annabella's house, number 32, Magnolia Crescent. Aurora realized it was just a block away from her old home. She never could go outside except for gardening, the reason she hated Herbology so much, so she didn't know much of the neighborhood except that one of Dudley's cronies lived on the street.

The group put on their masks and covered their hair, except Annabella, who looked like her old self. Severus blasted open the door, causing John to jump up and Molly to scream.

The group silenced the house and locked the doors. Hermione cut the phone line earlier, slammed and locked all the windows, then smiled.

"What the fuck are you doing here, freak? I thought you were at that school for other monsters like you." John sneered.

Hermione bound his legs and arms together and pulled out a wicked looking knife. Aurora let her mechanical fingers into sharp points, Draco pulled out a sledgehammer, unshrunk it, and made it weigh how it weighed normally, and Severus bound the rest of the family so they couldn't fight, then applied a poker to the fire, waiting for it to get red-hot.

"I'm getting revenge. Everything you did to me will happen to you and more."

Molly screamed.

"No one can hear you scream." Aurora told her. "I'm Hermione's girlfriend, by the way."

The Muggles looked disgusted.

"I should have guessed you were a dyke. You're disgusting enough to be one." Brianna spat. Aurora went up to her and clawed her cheek, then ripped through her clothes to scratch her body and scar it badly, Brianna screaming bloody murder.

"Don't call her disgusting. You're the pathetic, ugly, and revolting scum. You make me sick." Aurora said, moving on to Brianna's arms, having clawed her stomach, chest, face, and left leg. The scars would never heal, permanently disfiguring a once-pretty girl. Aurora reached into Brianna's left eyes socket and pulled her eye out, Brianna thrashing and crying, screaming louder than Aurora thought possible. She fainted shortly after.

"My baby!" Molly screamed.

Hermione went to her and sawed off her leg, her fingers on each hand, slowly and carefully while Severus used an iron on the wounds to stop the blood flow and make them live. Draco applied the pokers onto John, who yelled and tried squirming away, then began to use the sledgehammer and broke the man's arm, every bone, his hands, his feet, and his legs, putting a stasis charm to keep him awake as he got every single bone in multiple places, making his limbs look like jelly. He then put a permanent spell on the man that was found in a rare and illegal Dark Arts book for torture so his bones wouldn't heal.

Severus began to change their memories, then put the hate spell so the parents would despise Brianna. He used a spell that would make four members of Dumbledore's group out to be the blame, changing the magical signature to theirs having thought Annabella loved her parents, damning the Shadow Slayers, who Severus had already changed their memories to believe they did it (Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Millicent Bullstrode). They forced the family out to the street, then blew up their car and burnt down the house.

"That went brilliantly." Aurora told the group. "Happy Halloween, guys."

…

**A/N: **

**Remember to vote by reviews, I'll just tally them up. Because I tried to fit Le Fey in here, it didn't work. I packed in a lot of stuff.**

**We're saying goodbye to Hogwarts after this year, but it won't be permanent. The new school I made is pretty awesome. You can forget about every OC I made other than the Demons for now. I need a bunch to fill the school. I'll only name the important ones and the teachers. Give me ideas for their gifts and curses, and if you have an OC or want me to put one in there, give me their name, age, short description/bio, powers, and curses, human or creature, what type (no Twilight vampires or werewolves. We're going Remus here) anything else you think is important. Send it through PM or review, and I'll try and fit them in there. **

**That was my reality check: Aurora did way too much damage and is too uncontrollable to remain in a normal school without support. The Chosen is a school where most students are cursed with something so they have help to deal with them, and fits Aurora much better. I can also add much more cool things in there. Plus, Nyx is awesome… I love her.**

Last Review Response:

Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange: You want to be a demon, huh? Create an OC for me and you can be. That goes for other people to. PM or review with the character and I'll put her in.


	13. Chapter 13

The Act A/N: It's Undergoing huge edits

Hey all. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been without wifi for two weeks (Family vacation and no internet), and two people who were close to me died. One from cancer, one a motorcycle accident.

Anyway, I'm now okay mostly, and this story is going through major edits. I'm re-writing the entire thing because it isn't flowing how I wanted it to flow and it isn't as good as I want it to be. Once I get the story up I'll write another author's note. It will take a while, but I promise you it will be worth the wait. Most of the main parts will be there: the new schools, the duels, etc.

If you want to know right away when I post it, send me a PM so I can give you the dates I update, give a signed review, or put me on author alerts. Eventually I will delete this fiction because you can't post the same story on here (correct me if I'm wrong). When the last chapter is posted, I'll put another A/N here that has all of the update dates on it and the link (with spaces taken off) of the new story.

The pairing will be under Tom and Harry. I'm changing the name to: Deadly Games (The Act Rewritten).

I am also doing several pairing switches. I'm considering Lord Voldemort and Draco (could be female Draco… again, let me know), while Tom and Aurora will be there still. I might put Lucius and Aurora in there. Final pairing for Hermione might be either Severus or Remus. Sirius is paired with an OC, Bellatrix is still up in the air, Gabrielle is taken as well.

Poll notes: the poll will be up again on the new fiction.

OC's note:

Thank you all for the characters you made. You have no idea how much I appreciate them. I'm in the process of replying to the reviews you gave. I will ask some of you for brief edits, and when I put the character in I'll let you know.

If any of you want Hogwarts OC's, certain pairings, or anything I haven't covered, let me know.

I anticipate the editing to take a while, hopefully not over two months, because I'm adding so much, so again, author alerts are handy. For those who don't know: if you have an account on here and log in, you can subscribe to writers. As soon as the writer updates a story or writes a new story and it's on the site, it sends an email to you and you can check it out by clicking the link in the email.

I imagine the first few chapters will be up in a matter of days.

Thank you all for your patience,

Aella Rosalina


	14. Sample Chapter of The Act Rewritten

Update on Rewrite and First Chapter of Deadly Games

So, as of 7/10/2013, the first chapter of Deadly Games is up. I've decided to break the fiction up into three parts because of how huge it is going to be. At twelve chapters, The Act had just finished up October, and eight of those were just Hogwarts. I plan on adding stuff I forgot in this one, so either chapters are going to be huge, or I'll have 16-20 chapters for each year, more if I focus on two other characters a lot, so I'll have to combine that, and I plan on doing 7 plus years, not counting the 1-2 chapters each for breaks. In other words, this'll be a monster fiction. Because of that, I'm only writing Deadly Games and the sequels, as well as Last One Standing. I have two other fictions outlined, but I want to finish LOS and the three in the series first. I have a general idea about what I'm doing for Deadly Games and Year One has a lot written.

I decided to give you guys the list of what I've kept and what I've changed: no huge spoilers, but just for you to see if you'll stay with it. Please don't give me a goodbye note: I really don't like reading those. I only have had one but it wasn't the best feeling in the world getting them.

Things I've changed (if you want to, skip this and be surprised. You'll find out a lot of it in the first three chapters).

Hermione will remain mostly the same. She still is Bellatrix's daughter, but I've changed the father: Lucius Malfoy is married to Bellatrix Lestrange. She still grows up with Muggle parents because she was kidnapped at a young age.

I'm developing main characters more.

Other schools will be focused on.

Aurora's childhood will be explained in flashbacks.

I do not plan on rewriting this.

Draco is now Persephone Malfoy, so he is now a she, and Annabella's twin. Her gift is rituals, and at first her curse is an inability to perform magic higher than first year, until she finds a certain someone's diary and Tom grows attached enough to help her out, making her into a creature (of my own invention) and gaining power that way. First year is focused on Persephone and Tom, a bit of Ginny as well, and of course Aurora is focused on. She's a lot like Aurora: a rising Dark Lady, and will be paired with Tom. There will be a rivalry between the Aurora and Persephone. Only I know how it'll play out. I need followers of Persephone, so if you read Deadly Games and like Persephone, please consider joining her group.

Evil Weasley kids (minus Percy and maybe Ron). I already have a lot laid out, and Ginny is going to be so much better than a Harry Potter fanatic.

Like I said in the beginning, this is only the first part. I do that because of how huge the fiction would be if I kept it in one fiction: around 40 something chapters is less scary than 140 plus chapters(I did the math and realized I have way too much time on my hands, and I'm going to have to work hard to finish it Frankly, it scares the hell out of me. I plan on writing at least one chapter a week. If I don't, kick me in the ass by demanding updates by PM. Feel free to yell at me if it gets to three weeks or longer). I do think I'll get more readers if I keep the chapters in each series down… meaning long chapters and pausing after three years. Once I get to the first year, I think I'll be able to speed up, but second year will slow down. I will take a two week to a month break after I finish part one (so summer between 2nd and 3rd year) so I can outline and organize my thoughts. If I get around to writing chapters in that time and post, it does not mean that the break's over, it just means I feel bad about not updating while having my work done.

Second year is Prisoner of Azkaban. I've decided on what will happen with Sirius, but of course I'm not going to spoil it. Remus, Sirius, Aurora, Annabella, Lucius, and Persephone are main characters, meaning many long chapters.

Third year is where Aurora starts to mature and change. This focuses on both Aurora and Persephone, their families, their gifts and curses, and two inheritances.

Fourth year is the last year I will somewhat follow the books, just because they won't apply. This means updates will slow down, because I'm making up new stuff for fifth year and up. I may stop the second in the series at the end of the summer between fourth and fifth year because I will definitely need time to figure it out. I may ask for ideas from you, or a cowriter if I'm really stuck.

Aurora will not grow up in an orphanage.

Aurora will fight Tom at times.

In flashbacks, you'll see a sweet and innocent Aurora, but in the first chapter, she's pretty evil.

Persephone's group so far (in future and now): Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Lucius, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Bellatrix, and OC's. Possible Ron.

Persephone will probably end up with diary Tom (I have it as a main pairing but I'm not positive. No poll on this one, I'll decide it on my own), who will change his name to Thanatos just to avoid confusion. Tom is the one inside Aurora's head, Voldemort is the adult version of Tom. Thanatos will have quite a bit of time dedicated to him.

More time will be spent on classes.

**Things I'm keeping:**

Annabella and Aurora may have a relationship, just later on (end of second or beginning of third year). Both characters remain the same.

Severus and Quirrel will be mentors. There is a slight chance of Severus and Aurora, but I'm not certain if it'll happen.

All schools will remain the same.

I still accept OC's. Just tell me if you want them in there still. **Sadly, I lost some OC's, so if you sent them by PM, chances are I do not have them. I am so, so sorry. I have no idea how it happened… if you still want to, send them to me by review on Deadly Games. Again, sorry, sorry, sorry, times a million.**

Remus as HOM teacher and death eater.

Aurora is still extremely smart, however, Persephone is an equal there.

Demons will be as follows: Cayden, Annabella, Raven, Oliver, Susan, Neville, Cho, Cami, plenty of OC's.

Shadow Slayers will be formed (Dumbledore's army).

**NOW, onto the first chapter of Deadly Games: Part One of The Rise of Darkness Series**

Chapter One: Lullabies and Lies

Summary: Fem Possessed Harry. "Chess is normally won by the person who can anticipate the other player's moves and manipulate their pieces the right way, sacrificing those who aren't essential to achieve a grander purpose. Dumbledore wages war this way and he's been successful up until me. I'm no one's pawn, and I've just changed the game. No rules, winner takes the world. Shall we play?"

Disclaimer: Original Lyrics to Hush Little Baby (one of Harley Quinn's versions of a nursery rhyme) belong to the creators of Batman. I just changed it to suit this fiction. Any other lyrics in this fanfiction belongs to the creators of the song and whoever produced and sang it, unless otherwise indicated by me. Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me, and I make no money off this fiction. The only thing I gain is self-confidence and extreme happiness when I get positive reviews, favorites, and follows (hint, hint).

"Hush little baby, don't say a word.

We're going to save the whole damn world.

And if they try and fight,

We're gonna stab out their goddamn throats.

And if they start to run away,

We're gonna paint the streets with blood.

And once the blood starts to wash off,

We're gonna blow some more heads off.

And if the world still doesn't understand

We're gonna go and poison them.

And once the poison does its job,

I'm gonna show your parent's legacy .

And if you try and fight

me

I'll show you the truth about the light,

You'll come crawling back to me,

Gonna join me in making a new legacy.

The world will bow at our feet,

The Light will know only defeat

And we will rule forevermore.

You, the one thing I adore

Will rise from the ashes and begin anew,

Sometime soon

And I will be… so… so proud of you."

I had heard that lullaby since before I could remember, a memory of a man singing it and cradling me as an infant, that replayed in my head every time I cried, every night before I went to sleep. I could feel his arms comfort me, the warmth and softness of the blanket that I was swaddled in, his touch when I focused. I knew what the words meant, how sinister, violent, evil, and twisted they were, could see the anger in his face when he talked about anyone but the two of us, and knew what he promised was not something I should want, but I wanted it so bad. For the man who sung it to adore me once more. I wondered if he was the one who left me here, what had happened to him, what happened to the promises, to the love his voice had when he spoke of what we'd do and how proud he would be of me… I wanted him back with me.

Please, I don't know who you are, but save me.

Tears came pouring down my face, and I muffled my sobs into a mattress. I knew if I made a sound, Vernon would come and make me have something to cry about.

I felt the memory take hold of me again, only this time I was my age, seven, and being hugged to the man. I was in a room that should have been scary: statues of snakes lined a stone walkway; the light from the torches casting eerie shadows that flickered as the flames danced, making it seem like something was moving, prowling around, waiting for the right time to reach out and kill me; and we were sitting on the floor, against the stone sculpture of a man who made me think of power and danger. Despite all that, I had never felt safer or more loved.

"I wasn't the one who abandoned you, Aurora. Dumbledore, your parents, and the Light did. Dumbledore gave your parents the means to perform a spell that required their death so you could become a shield, tricked a powerful lord into believing you would grow up to kill him, and sent him after you. They didn't sacrifice themselves to save you… all they thought about was the greater good. They stopped him from making changes that the world needed because they wanted Dumbledore in power. After they died, leaving you alone and in great danger, he hesitated. He didn't want to kill you, but it was that or die himself. He used a spell that would be painless and quick, and knew that killing you while you had no one to love, no memories of anything, and knew nothing of what you'd miss out on would be better than letting you live and taking everything from you that you loved. He set up a ritual that broke off a part of his soul and would embed it in an object, however, the last bit required your death, and when he used the spell it rebounded, ripping him from his body. The result made the bit of his soul that he broke off attach itself onto yours… I'm that piece of his soul, and now yours. And I will never, ever leave you." He told me, embracing me tighter, rocking me, loving me. All I ever wanted was love and I was getting it.

"Petunia says my parents died in a drunk driving accident." I told him.

"Who do you believe?" He asked.

"You." I said immediately. "I just don't understand much of what you said,"

"Ask away." He told me.

"Why didn't my parents love me?" I asked.

"They didn't know what they had. They didn't know you. But I do. I do." He told me.

Focus on what you have now. They don't matter. I hate them for what they did, what they did to him.

"So you were the lord?" I asked, and he nodded. I could see the worry on his face, knowing that I knew he tried to kill me. "I blame my parents for tricking you, not you. If they didn't try tricking you, I wouldn't have been targeted, and you wouldn't have done that."

"Spells? Vernon says magic doesn't exist." I asked, then saw the anger and disgust on his face when I mentioned Vernon.

"Don't listen to a goddamned thing that filthy Muggle says. He's a liar. Magic exists. You are able to use it, making you better than them. Muggles are nonmagical people. People who can use magic are called either witches if they're girls, wizards if they're boys. Purebloods can trace their ancestry at least five hundred years to all witches and all wizards in their direct line. Halfbloods have at least one Muggle in their linage during that time but also have witches and wizards as ancestors, Muggleborns are witches or wizards born to Muggles that try to adapt to our culture and accept it, Mudbloods are those who try to change our world to suit them and are born to Muggles. Mudblood means corrupting blood, dirty, common, below us. Blood traitors are purebloods who let them or help them, or sympathize with Muggles, some going as far as saying that we're equal. We aren't. We're so much more, because magic chose us."

I soaked in the new knowledge.

"And the Light is?"

"A side of the war. Both sides are evil. They torture, murder, hurt, and do whatever it takes to achieve their goals. The Dark wants to have every kind of magic be taught to worthy witches and wizards, our power to flourish, to lead, to replace the government with something more effective, to change laws, to make magic be great once more. The Light wants everything to be peaceful, for Muggles to get rights and know of magic, to keep everything the same way it is regardless that the whole system is flawed and needed rebuilding, wants to limit magic, and lives in fantasy believing our world isn't like it is: that people aren't cold, evil, immoral. You and I belong on the Dark."

He paused, then smiled. "I'm going to begin to teach you magic."

…

It only took three months for Tom to deem me ready for whatever he wanted. I was told to obey… I would, because it was Tom who asked me to. He helped me learn magic, and things began to go terribly wrong for the Dursleys. Vernon lost his job due to me cursing him with horrible luck. Petunia couldn't breathe after she started ranting at me, sometimes passing out. Dudley's gang had nightmares of being beaten and woke up with bruises. Whenever any of them tried to touch me, they got burned, third degree. Whenever they ordered me around, they'd feel invisible hands throttling them, the garden was destroyed, nothing ever stayed clean, and the food I made tended to make them sick for days, or was too hot to eat. Petunia and Vernon had to do the chores. They knew I was the cause of this. They feared me.

"Vernon, we need to do something to the freak! Kill her before she kills us." Petunia told him late one night.

I slipped into the kitchen, Tom making me invisible, and inch towards Petunia. I grab a knife and heat it until it's hot enough to give horrific burns, then when I'm close to her, I begin stabbing. She screams, and I cut her tongue out. I press the flat side of the knife against her cheek, making shallow cuts afterwards, disfiguring her face. Vernon is frozen there by magic, eyes horrified. I take out her eyes, her nose, then move to her fingers. I burn her stomach, her legs, and carve patterns all over her body.

"B-I-T-C-H. Bitch. A-B-U-S-E-R. Abuser. M-O-N-S-T-E-R. Monster. N-O-R-M-A-L. Normal." I sing sweetly as I carve each letter into her stomach. When I tire of playing, I begin stabbing, making sure I don't hit the new letters adorning her body. I stab her twenty-five times, overkill, I know.

Vernon is next.

"P-I-G. Pig. D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G. Disgusting. M-O-N-S-T-E-R. Monster. I-D-I-O-T. Idiot. G-O T-O H-E-L-L. Go to hell." I tell him, carving the letters in him.

Tom helps me with this one. He snaps my fingers and a fire starts from the inside of his body. I smell smoke and burning flesh, and then see flames and skin melting as it grows hotter and hotter. Vernon screams and screams and screams, falling to the floor, until nothing remains of him but charred bone.

I step past the bodies, Tom animating them, and move to Dudley's room. His covers are pulled up, and he peers fearfully out of them.

"Eat up, aunt and uncle." I tell them and the Inferi advance, Vernon holding him down while Petunia begins biting and tearing off his flesh, eating him alive. He screams, so I silence him and watch the sick display. I put a charm on him that would keep him alive a bit longer, normally used by Healers in critical cases, or torturers to punish them, and then add one that would keep him awake the entire time. Petunia gnaws his arms down to the bone, then Vernon bites his throat, ripping it out. I destroy the body, cleaning up my aunt and uncle so no Aurors suspect anything. Tom uses a spell to hide my magical use.

Good job, darling. Now it's time to run. Take the money and the credit card, Vernon's wallet, ID, and license, his phone, your key, and anything you want to keep. I have some friends in America who we're going to see. Right now we need to change your appearance to Vernon's and buy clothes, a passport, suitcases; then we go to Diagon Alley as you, and open a Gringott's credit card. We'll shop more in Chicago.


End file.
